Al otro lado de la Linea !
by Natsik
Summary: Natsume era el mejor amigo de ruka,ruka Era novio de mikan pero todo cambio y Natsume decide irse a vivir lejos para olvidar aquello!En 3 meses la vida de Mikan pasa de Ser Bella a ser un infierno,Tras aqel accidente,las Burlas, Insultos,le llovían a cada rato,solitaria,Su amiga no le hacia caso y en su último intento desesperado le llama pero se equivoco de número!destino o no?
1. Muerete Tonta!

Buenas tardes me presento mi nombre es melissa, prono : natsik c:

Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a poner, espero que le den una oportunidad y les agrade leer.

Quiero aclarar que no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes ni nada de esto!

* * *

1. Muerete idiota

En tres meses la vida de Mikan Sakura ha pasado de ser maravillosa a ser un infierno, Tras aquel suceso, las burlas, acusaciones, insultos y el bullyng no paraban de llover sobre su cabeza.

Está sola, porque hasta su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai parece haberla dejado de lado, o al menos eso pensaba cuando la llamo en un Último intento desesperado y se equivocó de número, Al otro lado del Teléfono sonó la desconocida voz de un chico.

¿Quién se esconde realmente detrás de aquel misterioso joven? ¿Y Por qué intenta ayudarla?

Eran casi las Once en punto cuando revivió una nota escrita con una letra pulcra y ligeramente inclinada que decía : ¨Muerete IdiotaP . Mikan Sakura empalidecio como si se tratara la primera vez que recibia aquello, pero ni siquiera podría decirse que fuera la primera vez que lo leía en ese dia, en realidad, podría imaginarse que detrás de esa vendrían muchas más en las horas siguientes que llevarían mensajes como ¨Suicidate Tarada¨, ¨Te lo merces¨ o nuevamente ¨Muerte Idiota ¨.

* * *

Desde hacía tres meses esa se había convertido en su rutina, levantarse, desayunar y llegar justo cuando sonara el timbre para evitar las burlas, los insultos, las miradas acusadoras y de superioridad que ella intentaba ignorar lo mejor que podía. Pero era imposible escapar en los intermedios o en los descansos, dejando tras su paso una riestra de cuchicheos o risitas malvadas mientras caminaba sola sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

Para ella, los insultos y las notas eran lo de menos, lo peor era soportar estar sola. Intentar hablar con alguien y que la ignoraran era lo que realmente la hundía. A veces, pensaba en la posibilidad de que se había convertido en no más que una fantasma que vagaba atado a ese triste mundo. Hasta la idea le hubiera gustado en cierto punto. Pero no era así, porque aunque no todos le insultaran o enviaran notas, si eran parte del acoso. La estaban aislando del resto. Y esa era otra forma más de demostrarlo.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, ante Mikan solo se abría un pozo mayor que tendría que cruzar sin intentar caerse dentro. Se dirigió al patio, Lejos de las miradas Indiscretas y fue al rincón más oscuro y apartado que encontró a esas horas del día. Allí la brisa fresca revolvía. ¿Tal vez fuera la de Ruka?

Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Abrií su mochila y agarro el sándwich que se había preparado esa misma mañana antes de salir de casa. Ni siquiera tenía hambre al abrirlo del envoltorio, pero le dio un bocado y después lo volvió a guardar. Como si eso fuera suficiente para que sus energías volvieran a su punto álgido, lo cual era inútil, porque ella solía gastarlas rápidamente en desear que el día de instituto se acabara de una vez por todas. Salir de aquel mundo para volver a otro que al menos fuera mucho más esperanzador.

No obstante, al terminar el descanso, su deseos no fueron escuchados por ningún dios. Quizás solo el demonio se puso en sintonía con ella porque al regresar a clase, en el asiento que se encontraba delante del todo frente al del profesor, unas palabras negras asomaron ligeramente desde su perspectiva. Se acercó rápidamente y su rostro de sorpresa y angustia satisfizo a sus acosadores, el resultado había sido más que apropiado aunque hubiera preferido que unas lágrimas se hubieran deslizado por su rostro. Mikan no se lo permitió, estaban empezando ah asomarse e intento aplacarlas mientras eliminaba ¨Muerete Idiota¨ de su mesa con un simple borrador que solo logró quitar algo de brillo de las palabras escritas con un plumón permanente. A tiempo, consiguió esconderlas bajo sus libros antes de que el profesor entrara para dar su siguiente clase.

Lo peor del dia ya había pasado para Mikan al salir de esa cárcel sin barrotes y un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades se abría paso ante ella, o tal vez no, pensó con un atenazador dolor de estomago que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más presente. Probablemente esa era la forma en la que su estrés se manifestaba. Los exámenes, de lejos, eran lo que menos nerviosa le ponían. Aunque su madre sentía el efecto contrario ya que no paraba de regañarle una y otra vez por teléfono con un fingido interés mientras ella dedicaba a leer algún libro afirmándole que no se volvería a repetir. ¿Si no se molestaba en ir a visitarla porque interesarse por su vida?

A los seis años los padres de Mikan se habían divorsiado, Incapaces de llegar nunca a un acuerdo, incapaces de soportarse, incapaces de poder llevar una vida tranquila juntos decidieron que esa sería la mejor opción. La pequeña Mikan a pesar de todo eso, seguía con una sonrisa firme y llena de fortaleza, en donde ella misma se dedicó a construir un comportamiento Positivo y de buen carácter, no porque realmente recordara los momentos que habían vivido los tres juntos, ya que en realidad, escaseaban los buenos recuerdos que atesorar en su mente sino porque la crianza de Mikan dio un giro radical. Tenía todo lo que quería. Conseguía todo lo que se proponía, Le daban todo lo que ella deseaba, Cada uno, intentaba que su hija hablara mejor del otro, sin darse cuenta de que su pequeña era más lista de lo que pensaban. Y había aprendido a ser una oportunista hace poco tiempo. Quizás esa situación que estaba viviendo le estaba enseñando algo, que sin ninguna duda, la estaba cambiando y haciendo fuerte. ¿Pero de verdad ella se merecía eso? ¿Era la culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo¨

Mikan siempre respondía con firmeza y claridad, Aunque la firmeza y claridad no desaparecía intentar articular desde sus mismísimos labios, su voz se apagaba y la seguridad ante esa formación se esfumaba por la situación que ahora llevaba, La misma niña, Fuerte Alegre y envidiada por los demás, una niña de ojos almendrados y cabello color miel se había convertido en una adolescente Extrovertida, Intrépida, y algo sensible había cambiado , ella ya no era la misma : fuera su alegría, su modo de pensar tan positivamente, sus desgracias que le ocurrieron y le ivan ocurriendo solo fueron provocando que aquella sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro y aquel modo de pensar tan positivamente se apagara.

Desde luego, la vida era una caja de sorpresas, Imposible de abrir cuando a uno le apeteciera.

Mikan suspiró por enésima vez cuando volvió a abrir el sándwich. El frio invernal había aumentado con respecto a la mañana, y el murmullo de los árboles no paraba de cosquillearle los óidos mientras miraba la desértica estampa que se levantaba sobre sus ojos. No hab´´ia nadie en el parque más que ella y los comlumpios que se movían ligeramente por los pequeños espíritus del viento.

Despiés de mucho tiempo disfrutó de aquella soledad, que no era la misma que vivía en el instituto. Esa era la que odiaba. ¨Aunque estés rodeado de gente no significa que no estés solo, solía decirse a sí misma y al resto de las personas que lucían sonrisas delante de sus amigos. Porque en verdad era así, y era uno de los pocos consuelos que tenía. Pensando en todo eso se acordó de su amiga y comprobó el móvil. Nada. Desde hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de Hotaru, y parecía que se prolongaría por más tiempo. Las decenas de llamadas, mensajes y de visitas no habían servido. Seguía sin dar señales de vida, eso asustó a Mikan que con fuerzas renovadas se levantó del banco en el que se había sentado a comer, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se dispuso a pasar una tarde sola, igual que las tantas sumadas en su calendario, aunque esta vez sería diferente, se deleitaría como nunca. Tenía derecho a ello. Fingiría ser otra persona diferente.

Lo primero que haría era dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro, el reso vendría solo.

Empezó a caminar por las calles repletas de gente, rodeada de los altos edificios que parecían colgar del cielo encapotado profetizando lluvia. Quiso sentirse una más en aquel ajetreado paisaje de gente que corria al trabajo, que se dirigía a casa, a dar un paseo o simplemente a comprar.

Entro en una tiemda y Se empezó a probar todos los zapatos, camisas y pantalones de cada tienda, volviendo loca a sus dependientes cuya voz simpática terminaba transformándose en una áspera y forzada que la intentaban desaparecer cuanto antes. Mikan no paraba de reírse de las caras que ponían cuando fingía ser una hija del papá que terminaba yéndose con las manos vacías. Era una ciudad demasiado grande como para volver a encontrarse con ellas.

Cuando empezó a notar las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por su rostro se resguardó en un Starbucks sentándose junto al gran ventanal mientras disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente con caramelo. Desde ahí podía observar a la gente resguardada bajo sus paraguas y los coches avanzando lentamente, formando un largo atasco de personas.

Todo iba perfecto hasta una figura femenina de cabello hasta el hombro de un tono negro se cruzaron con su mirada.

¨Hotaru¨ pensó al instante.

Salió sin pensárselo dos veces, he intentó localizarla entre toda la gente. Llevaba un paraguas morado pero no era el único entre todas las personas. Corrió detrás de aquel rastro con la lluvia golpeándole el rostro, esquivando y apartando los cuerpos y brazos que le obstaculizaban el camino hacía su objetivo. Exhalaba e inhalaba aire una y otra vez hasta que estuvo apunto de llegar a su destino cuando su cuerpo choco contra uno más robusto y fuerte que la tiró hacia el cemento mojado. El chico la miró con desden sin decir una palabra. Ella, sin darle demasiada importancia, se levantó y volvió a buscar con la mirada. Derecha, Izquierda. Nada, hasta que volvió a mirar la delgada silueta de su amiga que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

Se dirigió al paso de peatones, sin conseguir llegar a tiempo. El semáforo se había puesto en rojo. Seguía mirando a la chica, inquieta por la posibilidad de no poder alcanzarla. Esperaba nerviosa sin dejar de mover las piernas, dirigiendo miradas amenazadoras al semáforo, como si fuera una persona capaz de entender su inexplicable enfado.

Cuando volvió a ponerse en verde, salió disparada, viendo como aquella figura que vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y un abrigo gris largo sobre las rodillas se acercaba más a ella hasta que Hotaru Volteo hacía atrás y vio a Mikan. Su mirada se abrió desmesuradamente y echo a correr también.

Mikan se quedó sin aliento, las fuerzas le fallaron y le impidieron volver a seguirla. ¿Por qué su amiga huía de ella? ¿Acaso ya no lo era? ¿ Por qué no le había devuelto las llamadas? ¿Por qué cada vez que había ido a su casa su madre le decía que estaba demasiado enferma para recibir visitas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esas preguntas no paraban de martillearle la cabeza. Sus piernas flaquearon y se derrumbó allí mismo, Rodeada de gente desconocida que la miraba con curiosidad.

Sacó Rápidamente su teléfono móvil que tenía hasta diez llamadas perdidas de su padre. De las que hizo caso omiso y, marco tan deprisa los números que los botones fueron incapaces de seguir su ritmo, lo borró y volvió a repetir el proceso, esta vez con más éxito. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la línea nadie contestaba, Volvió a intentarlo otra vez, temblando con el móvil en las manos. Tampoco funciono. Tres, Cuatro y hasta cinco veces lo había intentado hasta que salió el contestador automático con la voz operadora diciendo: ¨El número al que llama no se encuentra disponible, dese su mensaje¨

-Hot-Hotaru, por favor – dijo con voz ahogada, titubeando y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y agua -. Hotaru, estoy desesperada. Contéstame, Por favor. N-no sé qué es lo que te ocurre, Ignoras mis llamadas, mensajes y visitas. So-solo necesito que seas sincera. Ya no sé qué hacer, esto es un infierno, en el instituto es horrible y se vuelve todavía peor con esa actitud tuya tan esquiva. So-solo te pido por favor que lo hablemos. Bye, Te quiero.-

Después, volvió a inhalar aire y se levantó de suelo, comprobando que estaba totalmente empapada. Pero no le importó demasiado, solo se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, bajo la tormenta que había sido la elegida como su acompañante.

Cuando ya hubo reflexionado lo suficiente sobre Hotaru. A lo que no había llegado a ninguna respuesta, porque en realidad, temía a lo que se encontraría, decidió volver a casa. Aouque de repente recordó que se le había olvidado la bolsa con la sudadera que había comprado en Starbucks y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Al entrar se dirigió hacia la dependienta, preguntándole:

-Disculpe, ¿no habría visto una bolsa azul que deje olvidada?

La mujer asintió cordialmente y se la extendió por encima del mostrador.

-Muchas gracias—dijo, y empezó a sonar la melodía tan característica de su móvil.

Mikan desapareció por la puerta, buscando con nerviosismo entre sus bolsillos hasta que atinó en el lugar correcto. Ni siquiera miró a la pantalla porque confiaba en que no podía ser otra persona más que Hotaru.

-¡!?Dónde te has metido¨!—le grito su padre muy enfadado-. ¡Más vala que tengas alguna explicación!-

-Lo siento, ya estoy llegando – se disculpó.

-¡Así espero que sea! – y finalizó la llamada.

Suspiró y continuó su camino, no tardado mucho ni siquiera unos cinco minutos en que su móvil volvió a sonar. Y esta vez sí tenía la seguridad de que se trataba de su amiga, o más bien, de la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta entonces.

-Oh! Menos mal. Hotaruu, No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías—contestó Mikan enseguida.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy Hotaru – respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

como les ah parecido?

gracias por leerme ñ.ñ


	2. Una llamada cambia la vida completa

No me pertenece nada!

y continuamos...2do

* * *

Capitulo 2- Un numero Equivocado te puede cambiar la vida entera!

Un numero equivocado te puede cambiar la vida!

Po supuesto que no era Hotari, ella no tenía una voz así de grave sino con un tono muy agudo y mucho menos hablaría de sí misma en tercera persona. ¿Quizás es que Hotaru estuviera con…? No, no podía ser posible.

-Em… - no sabía que decir, y miró la pantalla de su móvil para comprobar el número. Al verlo, se maldijo en silencio, en el último digito se había confundido al marcar la tecla del cuatro por la del siete. ¨Qué tonta había sido¨, pensó – Lo siento, me eh equivocado de número.

Y puso fin a la llamada, dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Lo que no alcanzaba a su conocimiento era el por qué aquel desconocido había decidido devolverle la llamada, sí sabía que se había confundido, ¿para qué llamarla entonces y disculparse? Por unos instantes se avergonzó y se sonrojo completamente, el mensaje que había dejado sonaba más que desesperado y se notaba por el sonido de su voz que estaba llorando. Pero pensándolo bien. No la conocía, ni le conocería jamás. Quedaría como un hecho aislado y fin de la historia o eso pensaba antes de que volviera a sonar la melodía de su móvil. Antes de comprobar de quien se trataba sabi que no era Hotaru. Y acertó-

El número desconocido estaba llamándola de nuevo, ¿qué quería ese pesado?, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo?, Mikan ignoro la llamada y no perdió más tiempo en dirigirse hacia su casa.

Cuando mikan cruzo las rejas de su casa, llegó a su puerta que tenía marcada una letra ¨c ¨, sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y giró suavemente la cerradura, pero no le hizo falta ningún esfuerzo para empujarla porque su padre ya lo había hecho por ella.

- Hola – saludo casi imperceptible, asombrada por su reacción.

-¿Qué horas te crees que son estas para llegar?—preguntó mientras señalaba el robusto reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda.

-Lo siento padre—se disculpó, aunque no se sentía nada culpable por lo que había hecho de llegar tan tarde apenas eran las 8:20. Lo cierto es que se la había pasado bastante bien hasta que Hotaru hizo su aparición.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repitió con más exageración - ¡Es lo único que sabes decir! Dúchate y después baja a cenar, tenemos que hablar – la última frase fue una orden más que clara.

Al meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Mikan sintió como un gran cosquilleo le recorría la piel, era una sensación muy parecida a la lluvia, solo que la temperatura del agua era mucho más alta. Suponía que le vendría bien para despejar la mente, pero solo tuvo el efecto contrario ya que las millones de teorías que se formulaban en la cabeza de Mikan no paraban de aplastarle el corazón, término que fueran reales. ¿Y si Hotaru no era ya su amiga?, su comportamiento había sido más extraño durante las ultimas dos semanas, y que la evadiera solo reforzaba la idea de una amistad corta.

Hotaru… aquella chica con una sonrisa más que arrebatadora que la había estado apoyando incondicionalmente desde lo sucedido con Ruka, su amiga y compañera durante… ¿Cuántos?... ¿siete años?, y lo mas curioso de todo es que cuando eran pequeñas se caian mal. Aquí quedaba mas que demostrado que la amistad era algo muy mutable, o que era algo tan difícil de encontrar como cualquier inicio que diera respuesta a : ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué existo en este mundo?.

Mikan cerro la puerta de su habitación y se tiro a su cama para tratar de rechazar esos pensamientos, era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía relajarse. Después se puso la pijama blanco con azul y se fue a la cocina para encontrarse con su padre que la esperaba allí sentado, tamborileando la mesa inquieto mientras ella calentaa en el microondas la comida que había olvidado ese mismo dia.

La charla de su padre empezó como de costumbre, diciéndole cuales eran las normas a cumplir : No llegar tarde a casa, no ignorar las llamadas, lo típico, podria decirse, pero cuando la conversación tomó un rumbo que a Mikan le desencantaba, las cosas se torcieron.

-Si todavía sigues pensando en lo de hace tres mes….

-¡NO! – gritó, levantándose de golpe del asiento - ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo! Por favor..

Esta vez fue su padre el sorprendido por su reacción. Aquellas palabras surtieron tanto efecto en el humor de su hija que se marcho al instante alegando que no tenia más hambre, aun así, él sabia de sobra que noera el apetito lo que le había hecho huir de la mesa.

Al estar de nuevo en su habitación, se sento delante del escritorio y comenzó a hacer los deberes que había dejado para última hora. No despegó el bolígrafo del papel hasta que su móvil sonó por enésima vez ese dia.

Al comprobar que el número entrante era el del desconocido lo pensó un poco, al final con resignación acepto la llamada. Despúes de todo , no engañaba a nadie. Necesitaba hablar, distraerse aunque solo fuera unos pocos minutos y con una persona que desconociera completamente en su vida y no la juzgara.

-¿Si? – pregunto mikan casi en un susurro, su voz sonó timida.

-Buenas Noches – saludó esa voz masculina.

Mikan se quedo helada al volver a escucharla, la primera vez había pasado desapercibida para ella entre el rudo del tráfico y la gente, pero ahora fue completamente distinto. Parecia que su vida había dado marcha atrás, que era él quien la estaba llamando a ella para salir o hablar simplemente. Esa voz…. Le resulto tan familiar… no Obstante, en aquel momento cualquier voz masculina le hubiera sonado familiar porque no solia recibir llamadas de hombres excepto a su padre, desde hacía tres meses. Tanta fue la sorpresa que causo en su cerebro que dejó deslzar su teléfono móvil entre sus dedos mientras el desconocido preguntaba si había alguen.

El golpe que recibió el aparato la despertó de su enso{acion y rápidamente se agachó para recoger el aparato.

-¿Hay alguien? –

-Si, si – contestó impaciente.

-Mira, puede que no sea Hotaru – empezó rápidamente el chico – pero probablemente merezco más la pena que ella, por, al menos, contestar a tus llamadas.

Mikan sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían. ¿Qué merecia más la pena que ella? ¿De qué iba realmente este chico? ¿ Qué podía saber él? Le molesto el hecho de que tuviera una pizca o la totalidad de razón en su afirmación.

-Eres un tonto – le soltó – y no digas ¨llamadas¨, solo te he llamado una vez y por error. Eras tú el insistente—

El chico simplemente se rio a carcajadas limpia lo cual molestó más una Mikan.

-No me conoces y ya te tomas las confianzas suficientes para llamarme Tonto, podría sentirme ofendido, ¿Sabes? – contestó divertido

-Tú tampoco conoces de nada a Hoatru y estás diciendo que mereces más la pena que ella. – No estaba dispuesta a resignarse ante la idea de que su amiga le hubiera traicionado, a lo mejor lo sucedido unas horas antes solo había sido producto de un malentendido.

-no conozco de nada a esa tal Hotaru, ni me apetece conocerla. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que una amita que te llama, envía mensajes y te visita porque esta preocupada por timientras te pide suplicante con voz desesperada y llorosa que hables con ella, y tú simplemente te limites a pasar olímicamente? – se detuvo unos segundos para después continuar – desde luego, no parece la mejor persona del mundo.

- ¿ Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes qué….qué…?—termino a preguntar

-¿Qué te ignora? – terminó de completar la frase por ella.

-Si—asintió.

-Fácil, estabas llorando . – Su voz comenzó a sonar más seria -. Y, además, Tú misma lo has dicho en el mensaje.

Mikan se sintió Tonta, llevaba la razón. Por suerte, su identidad era completamente desconocida para el joven que se encontraba al otro lado de la Linea si hubeira sido algún compañero de clase, el dia siguiente se hubiera encontrado un coro de burlas dejando huella allá por donde pasara.

-Por qué me has llamado? – quiso saber. Todavia no podía pensar que esa llamada fuera completamente sincera, ella pensaba que tenia algún truco sucio detrás.

-Parecias…-Pensó con detenimiento -. Parecias muy desesperada—

-Eso no es cierto! – intentó negar, pero era evidente que mentía.

-Si, lo es – dijo, como si hubiera estado presente cuando dejo el mensaje de voz.

-Y entonces se te ocurrio hacer de buen samaritano, por una vez en tu vida. – trató de desviar el tema, no le gustaba dar a relucir su debilidad.

-Her. Hablas como si fuera tu hermano—

-Gracias a Dios no lo eres – contesto algo irritada -. Y lo cierto es que no es necesario que te conozca porque a través de tu tono de voz de superioridad ya se que eres el tipo de chico inseguro que se resguarda a travez de comentarios arrogantes.—

Mikan se sintió tan satisfecha de su respuesta que hasta sonrio de oreja a oreja, hacia tiempo que no hablaba de aquella manera y empezaba a echarla de menos. Pero lo más importante de todo, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que sonreía de verdad.

El joven calló durante unos instantes.

-Eso es ahora mismo lo que tú estas pretendiendo – dijo él sin ninguna burla en sus palabras.—Mira, yo….

-Qué quieres?!—exclamó, cansada de sus comentarios – Por qué me has llamado?—

-Solo quería ayudarte – realmente parecía sincero, pero algo que había aprendido Mikan en esta vida es que poca precaucion es poca y más ante una persona desconocida.

-pero… ¿Por qué razón? – Era más bien una pregunta por desconfianza que por curiosidad.

-Por qué quiero, ¿ Te parece suficiente razón esa? – sus palabras sonaban tan seguras que Mikan lo envio por esa determinación.

-La verdad es que es un argumento muy aplastante – respondio sarcástica -. Espera, ya se, me pediras algo a cambio –

-No!, en realidad. A menos que tú desees darme algo.-

-Lo siento. Hace tiempo que deje de tener esperanza en la humanidad.-

-Mira, el por qué es lo que menos importa. ¿Vale? Tú solo dime…

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz que le llamaba : ¨Nats¨

-¿Te llamas Nats? – preguntó con curiosidad Mikan.

-Si, espera un momento, ¿Vale? – el sonido de su voz fue más intercambiado por una charla que se oía amortiguada por la lejanía. Mikan intento agudizar el oído, pero no consiguió entender nada más que palabras sueltas : ¨Tio¨, ¨Nats¨¨ ume¨¨Va¨¨ayer ¨apuntes¨entre otras. O era su hermano o un estudiante universitario. La ultima teoría le gustó mucho a la joven.

A lo mejor no era tan mala idea. Puede que quizá ese desconocido si pudiera ayudarla, porque no tenía a nadie para cumplir ese cometido. Mikan nunca hubiera sido el tipo de persona que va buscando hacerse la víctima, pero aquellos meses se habían hecho más que insoportables para ella. Tenía que ponerle fin. Esa era la ocasión perfecta. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Que le estaba dando la vida para recomponer su destino.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos – apareció de nuevo Nats, pero dejó de escucharlo cuando su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Con quién hablas? – inquirió, mirándole fijamente.

-Eh – dudo – Con.. Con Hotaru, hace días que no la veo y bueno…-

-Está bien—dijo su padre mientras cerraba la puerta -. Pero no tardes mucho, es tarde.-

Mikan volvió a la conversación telefónica un poco incomoda y decidio acabar.

-Lo siento – se disculpó bajando la voz- . Era mi padre, ya es un poco tarde y…

-Cierto, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión – contesto Nats – Buenas noches..

-Adios—se despidió algo apenada y por no haber podido conseguir hablando.

Pero ¨el hablemos en otra ocasión ¨parecia no encontrar nunca el momento adecuado..


	3. El tiempo es traicionero

Por hoy les dejo tres capitulos, espero que los entretengan!

NO ME PERTENECE NADA!

y gusto en conocerlos n.n

* * *

Capitulo 3-El tiempo es traicionero.

Siempre nos hemos preguntado como es posible que en los distintos estados en los que se encuentran nuestras emociones el tiempo transcurra de una forma y otra. Cuando alguien se esta divirtiendo las horas pasan a ser minutos, en cambio, si alguien está sufrimiento o sumido en una profunda tristeza las horas pasan a ser días. Lo único a lo que los humanos se les ocurre echar la culpa de este hecho ees al tiempo, pero eso solo lo dirían los supersiciosos, los ingenuos o los ignorantes. El tiempo es simplemente una unidad que transcurre siempre a la misma velocidad. ¿Pero es qué acaso t iene una velocidad exacta? Después de todo es a travez del que guiamos al resto de los procesos. Aunque una cosa si es segura sobre el tiempo ,nos esclaviza.

Tanto como había esclavizado a la pobre Mikan, durante esas dos semanas que podrían haber sido fácilmente para ella como un año. Cualquiera podria desear en aquellos momentos la inmortalidad, pero ella sin duda la rechazaría. ¿ Vivir para siempre? No. Más bien lo suyo podria llamarse ¨Estar para siempre ¨o ¨existir¨pero no vivir.

Como un dia más o como una eternidad mas, Mikan ya estaba preparada para asistir a su continua desgracia. A bripo la puerta de su piso y la cerrpo con fuerza, bajo las escaleras lentamente y cruzo el amplio pasillo de su casa. Ni siquiera volteo al gran y angosto espejo en donde reparaba su aspecto como habría hecho en el pasado, Comprobando que su trenza castaña en raíz estuviera perfcta, o que su chaqueta o vaqueros estuvieran perfectamente colocados.

Tras empujar la pesada puerta principal, un torrente de viento le golpeo el rostro mientras fundia sus oídos con los auriculares anunciando una guitarra. Mikan no tardo en reconocer la melodía que empezaba fluir, era ¨Revolution¨ de John Butler tro, el primer minuto y medio hizo sucumbir su animo, la calma que le transmitia solo terminaba tranformandose en tristeza, pero pasaba esa barrera la guitarra y la voz aguardaban a gente esclavizada.

El último trozo de la canción le caló en el alma.

_Take back your feet, take back your hands. Take back your words, take back your lands. Take back your hart, Take back your pride. Don´t got to run, don´t got to hide.. Revolution._

Le hizo pensar que tenia que cabiar, tomar las riendas, recuperar sus palabras, no corer ni tampoco ocultarse sino revelarse.

Aquello la lleno de un profundo animo hasta que llego a su clase correspondiente. No tardaron en borrarse los pajaros que se le habían formado en la cabeza.

HOTARU!

Por un momento, una sensación de lejanía le invadio la visión, como si estuviera demasiado lejos para alcalzarla. Pero si había algo de lo que pudiera estar segura en aquel bosque de inseguridades, todavía qudaba una pequeña Flor, todavía poseía su vivo color y se erguia firme. Camino hacia ella observando como su menudo cuerpo se movia ligeramente mientras sus delgados dedos dejaban caer los libros sobre la mesa, como su cabello le tapaba el perfil del rostro y le impedia ver sus ojos purpuras.

Sus dedos rozaron la muñeca adornada con miles de pulseras de su amiga, la cual aparto rápidamente ante el contacto.

-Hotaru—esta le miro al principio sin expresio alguna en el rostro, que segundos después tranformo a una mirada sin brillo alguno, como si se tratara de una desconocida.

Se sento tranquilamente en su asiento.

-Bien! – Exclamo Mikan apunto de perder los papeles. Y se volvió a su asiento mientras la gente no paraba de soltar indiscretas risitas que eran como cuchillos clavándose en su espalda.

El dia transcurrio sin más, hasta fue más tranquilo de lo normal. Pero la presencia de Hotaru solo le desgarraba mas el estomago. Tanto tiempo preocupándose por ella. Tantas llamadas. Tantos mensajes. Tantas visitas… ¿Para luego esto?..

Le hizo sentir una Tonta Ingenua boba, burra e inocente niña!, Ni había tenido la decencia de preguntarle como se encontraba después de tanto tiempo! Y ahora solo se dedicaba a actuar como los demás. Era una traición en toda regla. ¿Cómo podía sentirse alguien que creía conocer a otra persona al descubrir que había estado durante años engañada? Enfadada, Tonta, Avergonzada, Humillada, triste eran las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Mikan, ahora no solo estaba sola de verdad, con esa acción solo había demostrado que mikan era alguien con la que nadie dedia tratar, que era completamente culpable. No solo se le estaba privando de su amistad con Hotaru sino la de cualquier otra prsona. ¿Quién iba a querer estar con ella, si ni siquiera su propia amiga la había soportado lo suficiente como para darle tal termino?.

Algo estaba claro: Habia malgastado su tiempo con Hotaru.

Todas esas risas, abrazos, llantos, momentos plasmados en fotografías le golpeaban y aplastaban el pecho como si fuera simple plastilina a la que dar molde.

Ahora si estaba sola de verdad, aquellos meses teanscurridos había sido duros, aunque con Hotaru a su lado se hicieron micho mas llevaderos. Estaba claro del porque de la traición de Hotaru, si hubiera seguido al lado de Mikan estaría sufriendo por lo mismo que estaba pasando ella, después de todo lo había vivido en una pequeña parte. Si hubiera sido al revés….?hubiera sido capaz mikan de no abandonar a su amiga? ¿ Tal vez estaba siendo hipócrita? Quizas diera igual que hubiera hecho en esa situación, la cosa había resultado de esa manera. Era estúpido pensar en otras posibilidades que nunca llegarían a suceder. El presente. Era eso lo que realmente contaba.

Hasta ese desconocido le habría creado falsas ilusiones ¨Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión¨, Habia dicho hacia dos semanas. Pero la ocasión no había llegado.

De nuevo, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa falsa. Seguia siendo una tonta y una ingenua por creer en las personas por confiar en ellas. En sus palabras, en sus promesas efímeras… Otra resolución le había cruzado en la mente: ¨La amistad no existe como tal, solo la conveniencia¨ ¿Habia estado Hotaru todo este tiempo con ella por la forma en al que fue? ¿Por ser divertida y destacable?.

Se quito rápidamente esos Se quito rápidamente esos pensamientos de la cabeza, había algo que no encajaba. No estaba sola, estaba esa voz al otro lado de la Linea. Y si no la había escuchado ya había sido solo por autocompadecerse de ella misma ,por no querer buscar una solución.

Lo llamo mienytas se dirigía su habitación, Cuando ella abrió la puerta, el chico abia respondido al tercer toque.

-Hola. Soy… soy la chica del otro dia –contestó Mikan con una sonrisa timida cruzándole el rostro mientras dejaba la mochila sobre su escritorio.

-¿La chica del otro dia? – Preguntó, aparentemente desconcertado -. A ver…déjame que piense. ¿La chica del coche, La cama o del cine?—

-¿Perdona? Pervertido! Soy yo!—Dijo, casi en una exclamación.

Mikan no se tomo en serio aquel comentario, sabia que era una broma.

-¿Yo? – Volvio a preguntar Nats.

-No, Tú – Respondió Mikan algo confundida.

-¿Tú?

-No! Yo soy yo, tu no eres yo, eres tu—

-Está bien ¨Yo¨, ¿Qué desea?—

-¡No! Yo soy yo—

-perdona, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que se llama ¨Yo¨. En serio, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Mikan se sentó sobre la silla giratoria de color roja que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, y empezó a moverla de derecha a izquierda con los pies.

-Eh! – dudó, todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para darle su nombre. ¿y si le decía que era Mikan sakura y resulltaba que la conocía? Tal vez cambiaria de opinión respecto a ayudarla -. Yuka – Respondio finalmente, el primer nombre que se le cruzó por la mente. Más en concreto, se trataba del de su madre.

Nats que por su parte se había quedado pensativo. No dijo nada.

¿Qué ocurre algo? – pregunto Mikan. Visiblemente nerviosa de que la duda ante su cuestión hubiera descubierto la mentira que acababa de soltar.

-¿Cupantos años tienes? – siguió con el cuestionario

-Diecinueve, ¿Y Tú?—

-Dieciocho—Esta vez no se lo tuvo que pensar demasiado, Aunque en aquella edad que solto, su grado de mentira no era nada absolutamente, solo era un año de diferencia, mikan apenas cumplio sus 18 años y solto tener 19.

-Espera – Dijo mikan con una sonrisa traviesa esbozando su rostro -. Mmm.. ¿Sabras…?—la palabra escapo de su mente al mismo momento de pensarla, así que termino contestando lo primero que se le ocurrio – Esto no es ninguna línea de Extorción? Oh ¡ ¿s?i 7.7—

-¿Qué? – se rio ante la ocurrencia de Mikan y siguió con la broma – Prefiero Extoting – Se aclaro la garganta – En serio, ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-La mayoría de las conversaciones entre dos desconocidos que se hacen cuestionarios primeramente sobre el nombre, la edad y en donde viven—Bajo la voz – Y Terminan Pidiendo dinero o haciendo una cosa pervertida—

-Vaya!, me sorprende tu grado de mente sucia –

-N-no es eso!—Exclamo en voz alta mostrando cierto sonrojo

-¿Asi que eres capaz de hacerle una proposición indecente a un desconocido antes que hablar de lo que realmente re ocurre? – sugirió Nats-. Porque para eso me has llamado, ¿No? ¿Oh es para tener algo con la palabra Perversidad?—

-No estaba haciendo ninguna proposición, solo preguntaba, cochino!—Aunmentó su tono de voz para darle más fuerza a su negación - ¡Y no. No quiero! Me niego!—

-¿De verdad? –

-No!—Repitio mikan.

-¿Ni siquiera te pica la curiosidad?—Insistio en el tema.

-No – Respondio exasperada.

-No tienes por qué temer a admitirlo…- Empezo a irse por las ramas, sabiendo que incomodaba a Mikan, Aunque finalmente consiguió su obsjetivo.

La chica tardo unos instantes en contestar, los mismos que se tomo para levantarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia la ventana. Desde allí podía ver la estampa de cada dia. Coches y gente yendo y viniendo en diferentes direcciones: Derecha, Izquierda. Adelante. Atrás.

-Nats – Pronuncio por primera vez su nombre -, Te lo contaré.

-Te excucho. – El tono burlón de la conversación se transformó en uno mucho más serio.

Mikan inhalo aire para lo que estaba apunto de soltar, le daba vergüenza afirmar en voz alta cual era su situación, le hacia sentir débil, le hacia sentir inútil, le hacia sentir vulnerable. Pero era la pura verdad y tarde o temprano tendría que terminar admitiéndolo por mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

-Me acosan – dos palabras que para Mikan desencadenaban una Bamba de relojería. Tanto, que le dejaron un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedían respirar con normalidad.

-Desde cuando?—

Al parecer, Nats era bastante intuitivo y su mensaje de voz había sido más que suficiente para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Hace tres meses..

En realidad, tres meses y dos semanas. Pero le resultaba ridículo y en parte vergonzoso añadir esas dos semanas, solo acentuarían la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Ocurrio algo antes de eso?

-Si, bueno … -Estaban llegando a un tema espinoso.

-¿El qué?—

-Lo siento, pero eso… Es algo Personal.— la voz de mikan parecio quebrantar.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Entiendo que no quieras contármelo – prosiguió el joven -, ¿Qué te hacen exactamente?

Eso tampoco le gustaba demasiado, pero saco fuerzas de la flaqueza para ser sincera. Era un paso hacia delante. Si lo dejaba salir fuera, Tal vez el peso que crecia cada dia en su interior haciandole moverse más despacio conforme pasaba el tiempo hasta llegar a quedarse paralizada, desaparecería.

-Me envían notas con insultos, Hablan de mi a mis espaldas, se rien, y lo peor de todo – Agarro aire- , Me aíslan socialmente. Y Ahora Hotaru…

Pero el peso siguió ahí, más débil, pero sin marcharse.

-¿Y cómo reaccionas ante esas acciones?—

-No hago nada, no puedo hacer nada. Lo asimilo de la mejor fuerza que puedo, actúo como si no me afectara—

-NO! – negó con la cabeza aunque fuera incapaz de verlo a travez del móvil -. Si haces eso pensaran que no es suficiente, si ven que realmente no te ¨duele ¨lo que te hacen, las cosas iran peor.

-¿Peor? ¿Puede haber algo peor?—

¿Qué cosas podían haber peores que esa? En realidad si que había, que podía haber algo peor. Pero le atemorizaba la idea de solo pensarlo.

-Si—afirmo nats- . Escucha atetamente, lo que debes haces es…

-No—lo interrumpio- , ni se te ocurra decirme que debo decírselo a mis padres o al tutor—Pensaba que aquella no seria la solución, además de que el tema la incomodaba demasiado. Ella, Mikan Sakura ni mas ni menos ¿ Que pensaría su padre al respecto? ¿ De su debilidad? No. No podía decírselo. Tendria que solucionarlo por si misma. Eran sus problemas, no los de nadie mas.

-Dejame terminar – Contesto con firmeza -. Efrentales.

Tan directo, tan simple que sorprendio a Mikan.

-¿Cómo qué enfrentarles? – No cabia en su asombro -. ¡Eso es imposible!—

-No, no lo es. De la manera en la que actúas, les dejas ver que les tienes el suficiente miedo como para hacerles cara, sin embargo, las cosas iran a peor si sigues asi. Necesitas mas seguridad.—

¨Menudo consuelo¨ pensó mikan para sus adentros.

-Pero son todos…-Susurro, casi sin fuerzas.

-En el momento en el que te hagan algo, encarate con la persona que lo haya provocado. En su gran mayoría siempre hay una persona que lleva la cabezota y el resto siguen la cola del juego o prefieren no involucrarse aunque terminan haciéndolo ya sean o no conscientes.

-Hablando seuna muy fácil, Pero…-Sus palabras se apagaban cuando recordaba a sus acosadores.

-¿Los has intentado?

-No! – mascullo, aparentemente molesta por su agudeza.

-Lo que hace sufrir a las personas no son las cosas que les pasan sino como lo afrontan psicológicamente. –Recitó Nats – los problemas se enfrentan, no se pueden evadir porque al final la bola terina creciendo. – Despues se paro a pensar unos segundos para después añadir – Imainate que odias la lluvia, y aquí, en Londres, esta lloviendo constantemente. Entonces decides mudarte de lugar por ejemplo, al desierto de Atacama. Uno de los lugares donde menos llueve del mundo. Independientemente de que la lluvia tarde o temprano, siempre existirán otros problemas a los que tendas que afrontar como la sequia o los cambios de temperatura entre el dia y la noche. Eso es lo que te ocurre. Piensas que esquivando los problemas dejándolos para pro alto, al final , terminaran por marcharse. Pero no. Los problemas siempre están ahí para definir a las personas.—

Mikan solo pudo pensar en una cosa : ¨Tenia razon¨. Y el ejemplo que le había acabado de mostrar, le había sorprendido.

-Entonces, tú vives en Londres y yo en el desierto de Atacama, ¿no? – Sonrio mikan, cambiando rápidamente el tema, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer sino era de su agrado, pero él le había ofecido su ayuda, ella le había aceptado y es más, había ido en busca de ella, Y aquella situación solo tenia las dos soluciones nombradas por nats de las que mikan parecía querer huir para siempre.

-¿Yo? – pregunto de forma retorica -. Yo estoy al otro lado de la Linea. Recuerdalo-

-En realidad, me encanta la lluvia. Tu Teoria no es del cierto valida conmigo. – Bromeo

-A mi también.—

A ambos les gustaba escuchar la música de lluvia cayendo sobre sus tejados con la fuerza propia de la naturaleza mientras se encontraban envueltos en la oscuridad de sus habitación, arropados por la calidez de sus mantas.

-¿Sabes? Hablas extraño – Dijo, recordando las palabras de hacia apenas unos minutos.

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? – Natsu se inquieto, sabia a lo que la chica se referia.

-Pareces como n inspector con todas esas preguntas que me has hecho. Como si estuvieras analizando la situación. Y luego esa explicación…?Te ha ocurrido alguna vez algo parecido?—

Entonces, él contesto algo que no tenia demasiado que ver, siguiendo su reflexión sobre la situación vivida por Mikan.

-Tienes baja autoestima, sientes remordimientos acerca de algo, crees que nadie es capaz de resolver tu situación, que tus agresores son superiores, sientes temor y desesperación …-

-¿Qué..? – cada vez estaba mas confusa y que sacaran a la luz lo que ella ya se temia solo le daba mas inseguridad.

-Yuka, Debes tener cuidado –advirtio

-¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? No te entiendo..—

-Bueno…-

Mikan dejo de escuchar su voz durante unos minutos, captando el sonido del motor de los coches en su lugar. Lo que le puso ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Nats? – lo llamo ante su repentino silencio

-He leído sobre el tema..

-¿sI? – más que por curiosidad, pregunto por educación.

-Desde que escuche t llamada lo deducí. Por tus palabras, tu voz, también habias expresado parte de tu situación –Solto finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué? No se adonde quires llegar a parar. ¡Explicamelo! – Exigio saber, cada vez mas confundida pensando que había tomado la decisión equivocada al confiar en aquel chico. ¿ A quien se le ocurriría dejarse ayudar por alguien a quien no conoce? A ella. Que tonta ingenua. Ese dia no había parado de repetírselo.

-Estudoo psicología, Mi madre lo es, tiene na consulta y…- sus palabras fueron cortadas como un cuchillo corta las verduras, de forma rápida.

-¿Qué? Ah, ya lo voy entendiendo …-se calló para unos segundos para asimilarlo y expulsar lo que llevaba dentro - : Me has utilizado! ¡Solo has contestado mi llamada para afirmar tu teoría! ¡Eres un Idiota! Tonto! Tomaste mi inocencia y mi ingenuidad! ¡ No soy tu proyecto de psicología! ¡Me eh quedado bien con tu nombre, me asegurare de que nadie acuda a tu consulta! Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamar Jamás – y colgó.

¨Si tan solo sacara esas fuerzas y carácter cuando es acosada, las cosas serian diferentes ¨penso Nats con el oído atronado por sus últimos gritos.

Para Mikan , el martes por la mañana temprano resplandecia por el brillo del sol aunque lo que verdaderamente se extendia sobre los edificios de la portentosa ciudad de sidney era una capa grisácea muy oscura. Su estado de animo tan eufórico se debía a la noche anterior, aunque seguia dolida y enfadada por el engaño, sus palabras le habían hecho cambiar de perspectiva. Y también pensó que alguna vez en su vida visitaría el desierto de Atacama. Londres por el momento no estaba en sus planes, Aunque las posibilidades de que se encontrara con él y lo reconociera eran una entre un millón, no quería tentar a su susodicha suerte.

Mikan había decidido algo, si el consejo de nats le funcionaba lo perdonaría, si no, no se molestaría en llamarle de nuevo, su despedida lo había dejado bastante claro. Pero lo que ella también debía saber era, que los problemas no se resolvían de un momento a otro, tal y como termino sucediendo.

Al llegar al instituto atravesó la puerta de su clase correspondiéndote con mas seguridad que nunca, hasta que se paro en seco al ver la gente que se había formado alrededor del asiento de su ex amiga, ¿Qué sucedia? Por un fugaz instante se sintió culpable, ¿ y si a ella le estaban haciendo lo mismo? ¿ y si a lo mejor su actitud tenia algo que ver? Esas preguntas no flotaron demasiado en la cabeza de Mikan cuando decidio hacerse entre el gran circulo de gente, notando la calidez de sus cuerpos y los suaves o ásperos tejidos de sus ropajes. El barullo de sus voces eran enorme, unos hablaban en tono normal , otros se reian o hacían algún tipo de burla y por ultimo otros eran los acompañantes en silencio.

El nucleo del circulo era Hotaru como era de esperarse, sosteniendo un móvil sobre su mano derecha con el altavoz en alto.

Por un momento, parecio que ele corazón de Mikan había dejado de latir, quedándose ta seco como el desierto de Atacama. Un nudo en la garganta que le impidió articular palabra. Un revoltijo en el estomago, hasta sentir las ganas de vomitar por lo repugnante que le había resultado aquello. No le hecho en si, sino porque lo había hecho precisamente Hotaru.

-¨Hotaru , soy yo, Mikan. Estoy muy preocupada por ti, te seguire insistiendo hasta que de-decidas cruzar pa-palabra conmigo.¨ – El llanto y el balbuceo en su voz eran mas que visible ..Estoy desesperada, ¿Sabes cuan de mala es la situación por…. Por la que estoy pasando¡ Es horrible—lagrimas -, Esas risas – mas lagrimas—burlas – un torrente de lagrimas -, esos insultos – la tristeza viva -. Yo fingo como si nada, pero realmente me duele. Te necesito. Adios, Te quiero—

Y Despues, el silencio.

Despues de la calma la tormenta

-Como pudiste—le grito Mikan decepsionada aguantándose el rio de lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos.

Tornado de risas, huracanes de burlas, Tsunamis de insultos, la indiferencia d Hotaru sosteniendo con sus dedos de uñas rojas el destino de Mikan estañando en su Tonta cara, en sus oídos, en sus ojos, en sus bocas, en sus manos, en su olfato. El ruido de los cristales romperse, la visión de las mascaras de expresiones en su rostro, el sabor a vomito en la boca, el temblor de sus manos, el olor a rancio sobre su alrededor.

¨Enfrentarles ¨, Resono en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Ssus ojos trataron de eliminar cualquier liquido lacrimal.

¨Enfréntales ¨, Volvio a repetir la voz con mas fuerza.

Sus puños se cerraron hasta volver sus nudillos blancos.

¨Enfréntales¨

Su rostro miro al frente, sin temor

¨ENFRÉNTALES¨

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, a tan solo diez centímetros de Hotaru.

-Te odio! - Lo grito con rabia y decepción.-Me das pena—lo escupió con el rostro bajo.

Después, de todo su dolor, toda su tristeza, toda su desesperación se convirtieron en furia, en furia transmutada en fuerza que fluía en sus brazos.

No la empujo, ni la ahorco, No les escupió ni le jalo las greñas y la arrastro por los suelos, no le pego a puñetazos, Mikan solo le pego una bofetada, la sujeto de rabia de la camisa escolar y la levanto golpeándola contra la ventana

-Como pude confiar en ti!—le grito alejándose luego le pego otra abofeteada. –Creí que eras mi amiga –

* * *

Que les parecio? es triste pobre mikan la juzgan la insultan se burlan la humillan le hacen bullyng por tan solo un accidente que ocurrio en el pasado y todos creian que era su culpa...

dejen review para saber si les interesa mas? :)

Gracias por leerme :)


	4. 21st October

Hello :) vengo a darles otro mas!

saludos

NO ME PERTENECE NADA!

* * *

Cap.4- 21st October

Lo que vino después tampoco fue agradable, todos los de su alrededor después de la segunda bofetada que le soltó, los otros la sujetaron y la aventaron hacia los mesa bancos.

-Cobarde! Cobarde! Cobarde! – Le grito partiéndose en llanto, Mikan ya no se aguantó las lágrimas después de tantos años de amistad, todo era una falsa una hipocresía. ella se levanto del suelo sin mirarla mas.

Hotaru no la ataco, solo se quedó observándola sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de las bofetadas que le azoto. Llego el profesor y detuvo toda la situación. El poder de un adulto, lo que llamarían algunos.

Las horas que pasaron sentadas en el banco que se situaba frente a la puerta del despacho del director, mientras el reloj que estaba encima de la puerta no paraba su continuo tic tac o, los golpecitos del bolígrafo contra el papel de la conserje que las vigilaba desde su ventanilla, no pudieron hacerse más largas e insoportables

No mucho después apareció la madre de Hotaru con un aire de sencillez opuesto al de su hija. Saludo a Mikan sin saber lo que había ocurrido exactamente y, esta , se lo devolvió en un débil y apenado perceptible susurro.

Pararon exactamente veinte minutos, los veinte minutos mas desaprovechados de su vida cuando la madre e hija salieron sin cruzar miradas con Mikan. Después, ella se encamino dentro del despacho, una habitación amplia con un suelo de mármol negro, u unas paredes tapizadas de madera de sauce que formaban cuadrados, frente a ella se extendia un mobiliario moderno y simple con un escritorio de nogal en el que esperaba el director sentado mientras comprobaba algunas cosas en su ordenador. Detrás de el había una alargada estantería de una altura que no llegaría al metro, y por encima cuatro ventanas juntas que dejaban a la vista un paisaje que podria haber pasado perfectamente por un poster. Mas que el despacho de un director, parecía el despacho de un ejecutivo.

El procedimiento fue el típico, preguntando que había sucedido, por qué , con quien … mientras Mikan contestaba a sus cuestiones , ocultando el hecho de que la acosaban y le hacían bullying, Aunque le sorprendio cuando le dijo que según sus compañeros ella había empezado la pelea, cosa que no era mentira, pero lo hizo por desespero, decepción ya no sabia como actuar, sabia que no fue la mejor manera de enfrentarlo, pero ellos no alegaron las tontas burlas que cometían contra ella todos los días, eso obviamente se le había guardado junto con las otras. Aunque lo que le dejo sin palabra es que ellos la habían agarrado y la empujaron contra los mesa bancos con tanta brustalidad , la intensión seguia ahí solo había recibido un empujon de hotaru de su parte, asi que ella también había atacado, pero mikan no alego, ella le guardaba al director mas que las rajadas de su corazón, a ella con esa platica no le estaba llendo bien.

Tampoco le fue mucho mejor cuando su padre apareció. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué apareciera su madre? Al menos, la distancia que las separaba se hubiera acortado y el problema que recibiría seria mucho menor porque trataría de comprenderla, no era otra razón por la cual hubiera preferido ver a su madre antes que a su padre.

Finalmente, se despidieron y , Mikan fue obligada a decir con un tono impertinente que no volveria a suceder y que estaba muy arrepentida, como a una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura, a mikan no le gustaban las peleas, pero era para defenderse después de que s uex amiga le apuñalara la espalda y ese puñetazo atravesó su corazón.

Una vez en el coche, el silencio siguió perdurando, el silencio entre ambos.

-y bien? – Pregunto su padre, al principio, con calma - ¿ Cuando vas a decidirte a contarme lo sucedido?—

Mikan exhalo con dolor, volviendo su cabeza de la ventana al frente, una calle interna que estaba visiblemente solitaria.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – insistió su padre, que era un impaciente por naturaleza.

-¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo, con evidencia. Agitando su rostro para darle mas énfasis -. Me peleé y punto.-

-Oh – asintió el señor Sakura varias veces - ¡Todo un lujo de detalles! ¡Valla que si! ¡Lo mas ilustrador que ha habido en mi vida jamas!-

Mikan comenzó a odiar la situación, tan rutinaria, sino también el sarcasmo que desprendia de su padre cuando se enfadaba, ha mikan ya la habían lastimado suficiente con sus peleas entre el y su madre por lo que crecio en ella una desconfianza hacia ellos y un cierto alejo de socialización hacia ellos también.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres que te lo cuente todo. Y cuando me refiero a todo es todo – continuo – con quien, cuando, donde, por qué, a qué hora, cuando empezó, cuando acabó, que comío el vecino. ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¿Sabes? Desde pequeña supe cuidarme –

-no!, Claro que no lo eres ya – negó con la cabeza exageradamente, como si su tono no fuera suficiente para denotar su ironia - . Y como no eres una niña, te has peleado a bofetadas limpio porque si no, no sé como me vas a explicar que te hayan expulsado una semana. Como no eres una niña y como no sabes cuidarte, tu comportamiento ¿Cómo es? ¡El de un adulto desde luego NO!—

-Sigues tratándome como una niña, entonces voy a empezar a actuar asi de verdad ¡ Y Créeme, no es el comportamiento que estoy teniendo ahora! – Le grito, exasperada ,algo de lo que se arrepintió.

Su padre giro a la derecha de forma adrupta, y contesto:

-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda sino me cuentas Nada?—volvieron a girar hacia la derecha.

-si no estuvieras tan ocupado en preguntarme, en atosigarme constantemente, quizás te lo contaria. Si al menos me dejaras… más espacio – respondio, con mas seriedad en la voz.

-Y no funciono! ¡Desde luego que no funciono! – su padre seguia hablando obcecado en que llevaba la razon, en cierto modo, el tenia la razón, pero también estaba por otra parte equivocado - ¿Sabes lo tarado que me sentí cuando me entere de aquello por una vecina antes que de mi propia hija?.-

De nuevo, habían llegado al tema embarrado de siempre. Y mikan se limito a subir el volumen de la radio, no quería escucharlo, tenia tantas emociones, ella ya no era la misma desde hace mas de tres meses por lo sucedido, Ella no quería escucharlo, por fin cuidarla a estas alturas cuando la descuidaron de pequeña y esa edad era la mas importante de su niñez, ella ta pensaba demasiado en eso todos los días, ya se lo recordaba todos los días en el instituto con sus acciones como para que hasta en el coche estuviera presente.

-De acuerdo! ¡Deacuerdo! – alzo las manos durante unos segundos antes de volverla hacia el volante para girar a la izquierda - ¿Quieres espacio? ¡Tu madre si que te deja espacio! ¿ Quieres ese espacio? Porque mientras vivas en mi casa, Haras lo que yo te diga.—

Eso dolio, dolio mas que un golpe físico. Solo le estaba recordando como su madre la había abandonado, porque aunque recibiera una llamada semanal que apenas duraba cinco minutos hacia dos años quee no la veía…. Para Mikan, eso solo podía significar lo poco que podía importarle.

-Si—Afirmo-. Para.

A pesar de ello, siguió conduciendo, en silencio.

-¡Para! ¡Para el choce! ¡Por favor páralo ya! – Insistio-. ¡Para el coche ahora mismo o abro la puerta!.-

Su padre obedecio, y cuando abrió la puerta, sujeto la muñeca de Mikan entre sus dedos.

-Mikan..—dijo, exta vez, con un astibo de arrepentimiento en su rostro, solo estaba preocupado por ella. Pero la chica solo tiro para librarse del agarre y cerro la puerta sin mirar atrás. Su padre apunto de bajarse allí mismo, pero era una calle demasiado concurrida y Mikan se había encaminado en dirección opuesta.

La joven se perdió entre toda la gente, aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo, caminando muy rápido. Recorriendo calles y calles sin ni siquiera fijarse donde se encontraba. Hacia la derecha, La izquierda, todo recto… Dejando escapar largos alientos de vaho de su boca, haciendo que la fría brisa le golpeara en la cara y meciera sus cabellos al ritmo en sus pasos.

Los musculos le empezaron a arder por el no parar y la rapidez con la que caminaba y, sus dedos se habían hinchado y etumecidos. El pecho le subia y bajaba de forma incipiente hasta que aquella actividad fue interrumpida por la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Seguro que era su padre, seguro que era el reclamándola en casa como solia hacer siempre. Asi que decidio hacer caso omiso hasta que su cuerpo le dijo basta y se paro frente a una pastelería.

21st October se llamaba, el dia en el que la hija del propietario había nacido y en el que Ruka y ella se conocieron.

Casi se echo a llorar cuando observo el escaparate con las grandes y pequeñas tartas de tres pisos, de dos, uno, con glaseados de diversos colores, el chocolate, la vainilla, las magdalenas. Los adornos de las mariposas sobre cada espacio … Las msmas que Ruka le habría puesto en alguna ocasión en la cabeza a modo de broma. Vio su sonrisa por unos instantes. Solia ir ahí con él, tato que desde que eso sucedió no se había atrevido a pisar el lugar. En ese momento es cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de calles que había recorrido y de lo cerca que estaba de su casa, lo había hecho de manera inconsciente.

Las lagrimas le brotaron de sus ojos ante aquel recuerdo, volviéndose frias, y aplasto los dedos y la cara contra el cristal recordando como un dia ella se había enfadado por llegar medio hora tardey como le compenso con una racion extra de tarta. Su sonrisa no había parado de mostrarse en aquellos momentos y le había hecho conseguir reir a pesar del enfado. Siempre tan alegre, tan optimista, Tan feliz…. Al menos eso había pensado tiempo muy atrás.

Siguio caminando, alejándose de la pastelería, pero los recuerdos no paraban de flotar en su memoria. La calle en la que se habían dado la mano por primera vez, el banco en el que hablaban todos los días, el semáforo en el que siempre solían quedar, su silueta alejándose y desapareciendo tras esa puerta de manera. Estaba frente a ella. Solo a unos metros. Se quedo tan quieta como un objeto inanimado, Esperando a que se abriera y volviera a aparecer de nuevo. Pero eso era imposisble.

¨Ruka¨ Penso al isntante.

**FLASHBLACK:**

Fue en debajo del puente de la bahía de sidney donde se habían conocido, donde ahora mismo ella se encontraba. En la barandilla del parque de Dawes Point, mientras miraba al sosegado mar reflectando las luces que se erguían sobre la ciudad con el sonido del bullicioso ruido de los motores de los coches y la suave marea como banda sonora.

Su cuerpo, era desde luego, mucho mas pequeño, y tenia por lo menos siete años menos. Se notaba en la redondez inocente de su rostro y mejillas sonrojadas y en su cuerpo aun sin madurar. Con una graciosa melena y una delicada pinza descubriéndole una frente despejada y esos ojillos alemendrados destilando el aburrimiento personificado del momento.

Yuka, su madre, había pasado aquel fin de semana con ella, uno de los pocos que vendrían despues. Se había quedado en la barandilla observando el agua mientras su madre yuka no paraba de hablar con unas amigas, se había pasado todo el dia, encontrandose con unos y luego con otras, hablando y hablando como si ella fura un complemento mas de su aspecto, Mikan solo recordaba de aquel dia una de las pocas veces en las que le había dirigido la palabra para preguntarle que que quería comer o para que no se separara de ella. Pero aprovechando la distracción del momento la pequeña se escapo.

Pasó asi varios minutos, observando el mar fijamente, su suave movimiento que le daba vida, como si fuera otro ser humano más. Todo era muy tranquilo hasta que escucho las voces de unos niños a su espalda, riendo, gritando, Mikan se crispo ligeramente. ¿Qué era eso tan divertido que hacían? Se fue averiguar . su curiosidad avanzaba conforme se acercaba a ellos.

Pero lo que arranco la curiosidad eh hizo paso al enojo fue el balonazo que recibió en el le hizo folpearse la nuca contra la barandilla y le provoco un picor en la cabeza. Ella se giro rápidamente con lagrimas en su rostro para observar al causante de esto.

-¡Ha sido él! – grito el niño gordo señalando a otro mas delgado y con un cabello rubio que se encontraba a dos metros de el.

El chico delgado de cabello color azabache simplemente encogio de hombros y rio un poco burlon, quitándole hierro al asinto, a su lado lo acompañaba un niño también delgado de cabello rubio.

¨Ni siquiera una disculpa? ¨Penso mikan.

-Eh! Niña fea! Devuélvenos el balon—dijo el niño de cabello azabache y de ojos carmesí a Mikan.

La niña le saco la lengua y cogio el balón que estaba a dos pasos de el y lo lanzo al mar con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-Buscalo tu mismo tonto! – le contesto para luego sacarle la lengua. Se lo tenia merecido por no disculparse y encima pedirle que se lo entregara sin un ¨Por favor¨

-¡seras niñata! ¡ lo has tirado Tú! – exclamó, sin creerse lo que la chica acababa de hacer con su balón. Un balón de futbol caro, por cierto.

-Nastume—lo llamo el niño rubio mientras le tocaba el hombro en señal de ¨ déjalo ya¨

-Te lo tienes merecido por no dar ni el ¨disculpas¨ ni el ¨por favor ¨-dijo, el niño de ojos carmesi solo se cruzo de brazos mostrando cierta molestia hacia ella

-¿Por qué pedirle disculpar a una fea como tú? –le insulto, - Ve por el balón tu lo has tirado – le volvió a decir con mayor molestia.

-OH!, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo – instigo Mikan, alzando graciosamente una ceja y cruzándose de brazos para parecer mayor de lo que era. Pero en realidad, parecía de unos dos años mas mayor que ella.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – se defendió, acercándose a la niña – Tonta—le insulto – es el balón re Ruka! Asi que ve por el—le grito.

-Si no recuperemos el balón tendremos un problema – Les interrumpio el niño gordo.

El niño de ojos carmesi se quedo callado, mirando el balón que flotaba sobre el mar y que se alejaba cada vez mas y mas. Volvio a mirar a la niña que la observaba con una sonrisa torcida y de plena satisfacción, eso lo detesto.

-Eres un miedoso y Grosero niño—dijo, dándose la vuelta para seguir contemplando el paisaje.

El niño de ojos carmesí dudo durante unos instantes, hasta que inhalo aire y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la niña , el rubio lo quizo detener por lo que se dejo arrastrar por ellos, mikan que lo contemplo con sorpresa cuando el se había agachado para pasar por la barandilla y, agarrado a ella de cara al mar se lanzo junto con el chico rubio, los tres cayeron al mar.

El agua le salpico a Mikan en los ojos que todavía seguían muy abiertos, y en la cara, dejándole pequeños circulitos mas oscuros en la ropa. Se agarro con fuerza a la barandilla con ambas manos, expectante, Natsume ya había salido del mar y se encontraba queriendo tuvar a la niña catsaña otra vez, mientras mikan observaba como el niño rubio avanzaba muy lentamente, o esa era su sensación. Hasta que llego a cierto punto en el que su cuerpo se hundo. Mikan se inquieto por los segundos que pasaban y que su cabecilla no asomara solo le hacia sentirse mas culpable, ella había tirado el balón y lo había incitado a ir a por el. Gracias ha ese azabache esto sucedió ¡Pero dichoso sea también el orgullo del niño de ojos carmesí!

-Ruka-san no sabe nadar!..—grito el niño gordo.

Mikan no se lo pensó mucho, de las posibilidades que cruzaron por su mente se le ocurrio hacer la mas arriesgada, movida por el impulso del momento. Se agacho para pasar por debajo de la barandilla y se lanzo al mar, sintiendo como el agua fría se unia a su piel y formaba nuevas extremidades en su cuerpo. Habia que nadar con el agua, no contra ella como había hecho aquel chico llamado Ruka. Dio varias brazadas y despues paro para otear en todas direcciones, sin observar ningún rastro, solo el del balón a cinco metros de ella. Entonces, empezó a bucear, abrió los ojos para buscar al chico, que, en efecto, se ecnontraba a casi al lado del maldito balón de futbol. Cuando volvió a subirse en la superficie para dirigirse en esa dirección escucho la voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Natsume también ya había saltado a por ellos.

-Mikan, vuelve ahora mismo! – grito, pero no le hizo caso, ni siquiera giro el rostro-. ¡Es peligroso!.-

Cuando mikan llego al lugar, se hundio de nuevo en el agua y buceo hasta lograr sujetar de su brazo al chico, le costo subirlo a la superficie ya que pesaba mucho mas que ella. Hatsa que sumergido bajo el agua se encontraba el niño de ojos carmesí que no tardo tanto en sostener al rubio con su brazo y juntos lo sacaron a la superficie , y aun asi, aunque el mar tirara de ellos consiguieron llegar a la superficie y sacar también la cabeza de Ruka, juntos amarrándolo con el brazo derecho alrededor del pecho por debajo de las axilas.

Los restos del recuerdo eran mucho mas borrosos, veía como ambos salían del agua y otros brazos agarraban sus cuerpos pesados, mojados y tiritando. El chico rubio expulso el agua de la garganta y mirándola sin palabras en la boca y el pecho agitado.

Minutos despues, dándole las gracias tímidamente. A lo que mikan había respondido que le compraría un balón si hiciera falta, un balón que no llego ni llegara nunca. El precio que había pagado por el balón no tenia ni punto de comparación con haberle salvado de morir ahogado por su orgullo.

FIN DE FLASHBLACK.

Entonces , Mikan se lo pregunto por enésima vez. ¿Por qué se había arriesgado aquel momento en salvar su vida? ¿De qué le había servido si despues de unos años ese niño parecía aferrarse a la vida con tantas fuerzas y sonrisas, ese mismo adolecente que le había dado tana importancia a la vida, la felicidad y la libertar había decidido suicidarse!?

El único que sania la respuesta era Ruka. Y él , ya estaba muerto….


	5. Los amigos de un muerto

Hello aqui continuo con otro..

NO ME PERTENECE NADAA! NADAA! : )

* * *

Capitulo 5-. Los amigos de un muerto

Lo vio como en una pelicula. Su cuerpecillo de niño, elevado en el cielo estrellado, delgado y menudo con el viento revoloteando sus cabellos ligeramente ondulados. Y, segundos después, ya no estaba. Todo había desaparecido , ni siquiera las luces de la ciudad se podían contemplar en el firmamento, que ahora, se había vuelto blanco. Después, un cuerpo mayor flotando sobre el mar, el reflejo de la luna y un balón mojado rozando sus tobillos desnudos.

Mikan abrió los ojos de golpe, sin embargo, no movio su cuerpo ni un centímetro. Estaba demasiado conmocionada por lo que su subcociente acaba de proyectar en aquel sueño tan real y a la vez tan surrealista, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

Estuvo asi un tiempo, quieta, llorando, controlando su respiración bajo la pila de mantas que resguardaban su cuerpo del crudo invierno que recorria las calles sin descanso. Con la cabeza surcándole un sudor frio y la mente en vacio, contemplando la pared blanca.

No quería salir de su refugio. No hacia la triste realidad Queria estar ahí envuelta para siempre.

En la noche anterior, mikan se había pasado horas en Dawes point, en la barandilla observando el mar que se unia con el agua de la lluvia, sobre un banco dentada u echada, sin importarle los peligros de la noche. Y al parecer a su padre tampoco, no le había llamado ni una sola vez. En cambio, las llamadas perdidas indicadas en su móvil eran de Nats, y no pensaba responderlas. La confianza depositada solo había un digno de debilidad por su parte. Un signo que no había parado de repetir durante años. Sin mirar siquiera la hora se levanto y estuvo dispuesta a regresar a su cada. Mikan era algo orullosa, pero no tan algo como para pasarse la noche entera en la intemperie. Cosa que el chico de ojos carmesi si habría hecho. Como la vez se había peleado con su padre, un hombre severo cuyo sentido de la racionalidad le decía que siempre él tenia razón y se había pasado la noche dando vueltas hasta despertarla a las cuatro de la mañana de su sueño.

Pudo sonreir ligeramente ante el recuerdo, pero la sonrisa no tardo en dispararse cuando noto a dos hombres a unos seis metros de distancia que iban en la misma direccion que ella, o viceversa. Siguio caminando sin pensar demasiado en aquellos desconocidos que aprecian seguirla, continuo todo recto hasta que decidio agarrar un desvio hacia su casa algo que le refutara la idea que estaba pasando por su mente. Solo le dioa una hipótesis mas fuerte. ¿se habrían dado cuenta de que ella sabia que la estaban siguiendo? ¿ que podía hacer en una situación asi? ¿ echarsea correr? No, no era buena opsion. Si salía corriendo lo único que conseguiría es dejar ver el miedo que le recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse mas rapidos y mas largos, sin llegar a corer, pero logrando mantenerse una cierta distancia. Su casa todavía estaba demasiado lejos, asi que reacciono de la forma mas coherente que podía hacer. Llamar a su padre.

Borro las llamadas perdidas de Nats, y cuando marco la tecla de llamada se encontro con una desagradable sorprenda, no tenia saldo, ni siquiera para un mensaje, y su móvil tampoco tenia internet a menos que buscara un lugar al que conectarse. Algo casi imposible porque eran las tres de la mañana. Pensó en buscar algún local abierto o un 24h. sin embargo, tampoco hallo la suerte, la zona en la que vivía no había ninguno, y , por lo general, era una zona mas desertica.

Entonces, su móvil sono de nuevo, era Nats. Y en esa ocacion no dudo. Era lo único que tenia, y el oportunismo del joven no podía ser mas acertado.

-¿Si?—contesto enseguida la chica.

-¿Por qué no me has contestado el teléfono antes? – pregunto nats, con una chispa de irritación.

-¿Perdona? ¡Es evidente! – Exclamo

-Si, es cierto. Lo siento – se disculpo , con toda la sinceridad que podía sonar a travez de un alta voz-. Pero es infantil por tu parte.-

-¿Infantil? ¿ Cómo que infanti? - -pregunto, bastante exasperada. Era la segunda vez que le decía algo parecido en menos de un dia -. ¡Me has tratado como una tonta e inocente boba!

-No! –nego—y que conste que tu solita te ofendiste!—dijo, para liego – Ha diso inmaduro, solo pretendía ayudare, ¿Sabes? Hay maneras y maneras. Se que no estuvo bien, pero si te hubiera dicho la verdad no hubieras accedido desde el principio, seguramente pensarías que te estaba tomando el pelo. Hasta en el decálogo de los psicólogos estaba permitido el ¨ensaño necesario¨.-

-Claro! Los psicólogos, tu no!—

-Sabes? Por lo general, mentir no esta bien pero a verses hacen falta las mentiras para hacer ver algunas cosas.-

Mikan callo por unos instantes mientras por su rostro seguia resbalando la lluvia.

-Que ironico! Toda mi vida me han engañado a que mentir esta mal. Aunque me lo diga una persona que me estaba mintiendo. Entonces, ¿si esta mintiendo es una mentira? – y añadió - ¡Que curioso el ser humano!.-

-Te puedo entrar en razón?—pregunto, algo divertido por el carácter de Mikan-. Con una historia, claro.-

-Me encantaría – y miro hacia atrás, aquellos hombres seguían allí y se acercaban cada vez mas—pero, a diferencia de ti, te seré sincera. La única razón por la que te he contestado la llamada es porque dos hombres me están siguiendo, no tenia saldo y mi casa esta todavía muy lejos…-

-¿Ni hay gente por la calle? –

-No demasiada, son las tres de la mañana asi que..-

-Seguro qué no hay ningún lugar para resguardarte cerca, alguna casa de un a…¡?—Dejó la palabra en el aire antes de darse cuenta de su metedura de pata -. Perdona.

-No. Solo si me sacas des esta situación lo haré- -Mikan siguió continuando mientras miraba a su alrededor con inquietud - .Tambien hay un par de cosas que quiero decirte.

-Vale. Podria llamar a algún familiar y avisarle – Sugirio Nats.

Mikan lo medito durante un momento, la primera y ultima opción de la lista era su padre. ¿su madre…? No! ¡Jamas! Y entonces se percato de algo, la casa de su madre estaba cerca, a una manzana. Quizas estuviera o no, ya que solia irse de viaje al retomar su trabajo de músico de orquesta tras separarse de su marido.

-Bueno… La casa de mi madre esta cerca, aunque no se si estará.

-Ve allí.

-Resulta que hace como un año y medio que no la veo – explico, y aunque tratara de ocultarlo le dolia este hecho-. Aunque hablamos de vez en cuando por teléfono.

-Teniendo en cuenta la situación, creo que no te puedes permitir el lujo de elegir.

Nats Tenia razón, no podía dejar peligrar su seguridad por unos simples sentimientos de resentimiento hacia su madre. Y como no, el orgullo. Tal vez era hora del rencuentro.

-Esta bien, gracias. Luego te lamo – colgó después de que la otra voz le dijera adiós.

Mikan no había parado de caminar durante toda la llamada, aunque era notable que esos hombres estuvieran cada vez más cerca. ¿ por qué no habían decidido alcanzarla ya? Entonces, echo a correr, no se lo pensó demasiado, la puerta de la casa de su madre estaba ya cerca. Al mismo tiempo, los otros dos también lo habían hecho. Mikan sentía miedo.

La chica llego a la casa, cruzo el pequeño jardín pisando el césped verde oscuro iluminado por la luz de la luna y las farolas, con el agua resbalándose por estas. Y llamo fieramente al timbre y a la puerta echando la vista atrás.

Los dos hombres que la perseguían pasaron a ser dos jóvenes que ya estaban solo aun par de pasos hatsa que los llego a reconocer. Menton ligeramente partido , ojos verdes y cabello largo y verdoso. Por otro lado estaba su antítesis, con la cabeza rapada asomando nuevo cuero cabelludo y unos ojos marrones. Permy y Machiage. Aquellos que fueron amigos de Ruka. O mas bien al revés, Ruka dejo de ser su amigo cuando tomo esa decisión.

Antes de que las luces de la casa asomaran por los cristales, Machiage sujeto de la muleca a mikan.

-¿Qué haces..? – Pregunto el joven hasta que se vio interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta.

El hombre que asomaba por ella guardaba unos rasgos increíblemente parecidos a los de Machiage, en especial, sus ojos. Claro que se parecía a él, de hecho era su padre, Tal y como Mikan acordaba. En ese momento, se sintió confundida. ¿Qué hacia el padre de machiage en la casa de su madre Yuka?.

-Entiendo…-susurro, asimilando la noticia que se acababa de llevar.

-¿Ocurre algo?—se alzó una voz femenina a las espaldas del hombre.

-Nada—contesto machiage -. Volvíamos a casa de una fiesta. Y…Y nos encontramos con mikan, ¿Verdad? –

La joven asintió con teatralidad librándose a su misma vez del agarre de Machiage.

-¿Mikan?—

A diferencia de lo que abria creido, el rencuentro entre madre e hija no había sido como los de las telenovelas en el que ambas se habrían echado a llorar como si fueran sus últimos días sobre la tierra. Yuka fue lo mas directa posible con su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su rostro asomó por la puerta, portando una bata azul, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y una mirada cansada.

-Bueno.., -sus ojos rodaron mientras pensaba decir -. He tenido una discusión con papa –Alego mas bajo que pudo, ya que estaba siendo observada cuatro pares de ojos. Después, le entro la risa tonta al pensar en su paranoica cabeza que no hacia que meterla en situaciones complicadas.

Darren, el padre de machiage, los invitito a todos a pasar. En ese mismo instante mikan se despidió, percatándose de que estaba fuera de la situación y enfilo todo recto hacia su casa.

La conversación no duro demasiado, Yuka dijo solamente que llamaría a su padre a la mañana siguiente y permitio que se quedara a dormir en la habitación que había libre después de ducharse.

Ni quiera un abrazo.

Ni siquiera un ¨Que alegría verte¨

No había derramado ni una lagrima mas hasta que entro en esa casa. Hundio su rostro en la suave almohada y no había sido capaz de expulsar mas que un giro de furiosa. Su madre le había ocultado muchas cosas. ¿Cuantas? ¿Cuántas veces habría estado en la ciudad y no se había dignado a visitarla? ¿Desde cuándo llevaba su madre saliendo con aquel hombre? ¡el hecho no le improtaba en si, ella podria hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que le importaba era la mentira, mas bien, tratar de ocultarle la verdad. Ni tampoco había tratado de justificarse.

Se le daba muy bien resguardarse tras un teléfono móvil.

Tal vez aquella noche no había sacado las fuerzas suficientes para reprocharle, pero estaba dicidida a decírselo a la mañana siguiente. En aquel momento, había iniciado una guerra contra el mundo entero.

Mikan se levanto rápidamente de la cama quedándose sentada justo cuando Machiage se había puesto a dar palmas cual niño pequeño cantando una canción. Cuando paro, el silencio inundo la habitación.

-Dejame adivinar – avanzo unos pasos hacia delante para tener en su campo la de visión a la chica- ¿Tres días?

Mikan siguió sin contestar mientras se colocaba el cabello en su hombro derecho. Por suerte, había dormido con una camiseta y unas mallas negras que su madre le había prestado.

-Una semana – y se paró justo enfrente de ella.

-Largate de aquí – Escupio, molesta.

-Esta es ahora mi asa—alzó sus espesas cejas -. Pero no cambies de tema. Te han expulsado una semana ¿Verdad? ¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?.-

-¿Te preocupas por mí? – preguntó, tratándose de hacer la fuerte, como si nada de aquello le importara en absoluto aunque fuera justo lo contrario.

Machiage carcajeo forzadamente.

-¿De ti? Nadie se preocupa por ti tonta, ni siquiera tu madre – Observo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Ruka-pyo se suicidó? – Dijo sin ningún reparo, levantándose de la cama y haciéndole frente. Sabia cuanto le molestaba que hablaran asi de su amigo.

El no contesto, pero se notaba como estaba conteniendo la furia en su interior.

-Pues no actúes como actúan todos, Yo no fui responsable de lo que le sucedió – Y señalo con el dedo – El único al que no parecía importarle sus amigos una basura fue él cuando tomó esa decisión. Si estas tan frustrado como los demás, date cuenta de una tonta vez que fue el quien os dejo solos.

El joven le dirigio una mirada cargada de odio.

-No hables asi de él! ¡ Ni se te ocurra hablar asi de él! – Grito, y añadió - ¡Todo lo que te pase nunca será poco!

-Machiage-san, Yo conoci a Ruka-pyo mejor de lo que tú y todos le habrían conocido nunca. Tú, yo y cualquiera de sus conocidos le importábamos muy poco cuando hizo eso. Es la acción mas egoísta que he visto en mi vida, me abandono! Prefirió morirse después de a verme engañado!

-Callare tonta! No hables como si lo entendieras completamente!

-No, claro que no. Pero nunca conocerás la razón por la que una persona se suicida. A veces, la gente deja de vivir, pierde el rumbo y siente que nada ni nadie le da una razón para ello, Yo en cambio pensé que si se la daba, pero mira como me engaño, me mintió y mira lo que hizo. La insatisfacción del mundo que lo rodea—Callo unos segundos y después continuo hablando - . Tal vez su familia, sus amigos, hasta yo misma contribuimos a hacerle la vida más miserable. Pero sin ninguna duda, aun que yo pensé darle todo mi amor todo lo que tenia, y el fue el único culpable. –

Ella lo sabia muy bien, porque era tan cobarde como para morir, pero si lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir viviendo. Porque Ruka no se había parado a pensar en los demás cuando lo hizo, solo en si mismo! Si tenia algún problema porque no tuvo la confianza sufriente para contárselos a sus seres mas confiados, sobre todo a Mikan que ella estaba al pendiente de Él.

Por desde su suicidio, Mikan había cargado con las culpas de el. Porque desde su suicidio empezaron las burlas, acosos, insultos, maltratos hacia mikan..


	6. La distancia entre dos voces!

Hola gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer esta historia, !espero que les este gustando y se metan en ella!

NO ME PERTENECE NADA!

* * *

cAP.-6. La distancia entre dos voces.

Cuando mikan abrió la puerta de la casa de su madre una corriente de aire frio choco contra su cuerpo, revolviendo los mechones castaños que no estaban aprisionados junto al resto en un recogido improvisado. El olor a lluvia y tierra le surco por la nariz, y las nubes seguían con el mismo tono grisáceo del dia anterior. Antes de que diera un paso al frente y embarcarse de nuevo hacia su verdadera casa una voz le paro en seco y le recorrio como un escalofrio por el cuello.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunto su madre en un tono de reproche.

-¿ Como que a donde voy? – contesto subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, evidentemente enfadada después de todo - ¿Has estado casi un año sin verme, y ahora te preocupa a donde voy? –

Yuka se quedo callada, meditando sus palabras. Estaba claro que no le faltaba ni un ápice de verdad.

-Bueno, he estado bastante ocupada viajando de un sitio para otro. Prácticamente casi todo el año, hace nada que he vuelto…- Antes de que pudiera acabar, Mikan la corto con un resoplido cargado de dolor.

-Claro, por eso están aquí instalados aquí este tipo extraño y el frafitero de su hijo – dijo con sorna. De hecho, el padre de Machiage solia también hacer grafitis y había hecho algunas exposiciones, como también llamando por los ricos modernos para puntarle sus lujosas paredes, cosa que no le había dado demasiado dinero ya que, al parecer, vivía en la casa de la madre de Mikan -. Mira, no es necesario que vengas con excusas por favor – Nego reiteradamente con la cabeza—Me voy ahora mismo! Madre no me detegas! Y ten por seguro que no volveré a molestarte Nunca mas!.—

La puerta se cerro de un portazo, por el viento o, tal vez, la fuerza contenida del brazo de la joven antes de escuchar como en suave susurro la llamaba.

¨Mikan¨.

De camino hacia ninguna parte, Mikan protegia sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras bajaba el rostro ocultando su boca y nariz bajo cuello de la chaqueta marron, Con la vista fija en el cemento de la calle. Tenia las mejillas y las orejas ligeramente coloradas a causa de la exposición al frio.

Entonces, se acordó de que le había dicho a Nats de que lo llamaría pero no tenia saldo. Asi que en camino hacia la tienda que tenia mas cercas para recargarlo, que estaba completamente vacia cuyo espacio era muy reducido y colorido. Una vez lo había hecho, se fue directamente al parque Dawes Poin. Que en aquellos momentos se encontraba solitario, Aunque no el puente de la bhaía de sidney por el que ya se encontraba circulando el trafico contaminando el silencio con los ruidosos motores de los vehículos.

Marco su número lentamente, se lo colocó en la oreja derecha y espero a que diera carios toques. Al séptimo decidio colgar y llamar más tarde ya que nadie contestaba. Pero justo un minuto después la melodía de su móvil estaba sonando.

-Hola—saludo la voz baja, con cierta timidez.

-¿Sabes qué hora es aquí? – pregunto Nats, aunque no enfadado sino desconcertado y adormilado.

-Oh!; Es cierto—Mikan sonrio, en Londres serian altas hora de la madrugada -. Esta es mi venganza por lo de anoche… Y lo de la otra vez..-

-¿Cómo? ¿No deberías ser al contrario? Una recompensa.-

Mikan empezó a caminar alrededor de la barandilla, escuchando el sonido del agua agitándose por un oído mientras por el otro sintió la respiración del chico.

-Teniendo en cuanta que ninguna de las dos decisiones que he tomado no me han salido bien…- Aunque por alguna extraña razón, ya no estaba tan enfadada como hacia unos minutos ni como tampoco por la noche. Se sentía bien, le relajaba mucho hablar con alguien sobre lo que ocurria y no solo alguien si ese alguien no fuera Él.

Enseguida, Nats le pregunto que le había sucedido y Mikan le comenzó a explicar toda la historia, le contó como le había ido ante ¨ese ¨enfrentamiento en el instituto, su expulsión y lo de Hotaru le habían hecho. Al principio Nats se rio por el comportamiento tan radical que había tenido la chica, se había tomado su consejo demasiado en serio, mas bien, le dio un añadido. Conforme Mikan avanzaba, el se torno mas serio.

-En serio, Yuka, si de verdad quieres solucionar las cosas debes decírselo a tus padres. No te lo dije desde el principio para que no me colgaras, pero tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Mikan no dijo nada, solo sintió sus húmedos ojos intentado deshacerse del líquido que llebava queriendo salir de ellos durante horas.

-¿Yuka? –

-si, sigo aquí –Respondio, suspiro, y se apoyo en la barandilla para contemplar el paisaje -. Pero no se como, con mis padres… Bueno , estoy peleada con ambos, y esta claro que a mi mama no se lo voy a decir, después de todo le importo muy poco. Y si mi padre se entera, bueno, no se que pararía….—

-Te lo dijo en serio..—

-Oye ¿ y porqué te preocupas tanto? – Se pregunto Mikan tanto a si misma como a él mientras observaba el reflejo de su rostro en el mas-. Solo soy una desconocida que viven en la otra punta del mundo.

Nats tardo un poco en contestar.

-No hace falta ver a una persona para conocerla realmente, a menudo, a las personas que menos llegamos a conocer son aquellas que están a nuestro alrededor porque las vemos todos los días y temiendo que puedan traicionarnos. Que coozcan tanto de nosotros que puedan dañarnos realmente. Sin embargo alguien que esta en la otra punta del mundo no puede hacerlo. Ni tampoco te juzga por como eres en la superficie – Explico, con , se casi todo de ti. Eso, y porque eres australiana…-

-Ya decía yo que tu acento no es para nada Britanico—Dedujo la joven.

-He vivido allí casi toda mi vida—Dijo, refiriéndose a Autralia.

-Entiendo, y hablando de conocer, creo que yo no se nada de tu vida – Volvio a ponerse en marcha, siguiendo el que te llamas Nats, estudias psicología y vives en Londres..—

-A los pacientes no se les permite hacer preguntas, ¿Sabes? – Mikan noto un poco de rechazo, pero quiso seguir insistiendo.

-¡Vale! – Exclamo- . Yo no soy una paciente, si lo fuera, te pagaría. Cuentame algo sobre ti..—

-Vale, esta bien – termino aceptando Nats con resignación -. Preguntame lo que quieras-

Mikan se cambio de mano el móvil, de derecha a izquierda y se la llevo a escasos centímetros de la Boca, para calentarla levemente con su aliento y acto seguido la guardo en el bolsillo.. Despues, pregunto medio en broma:

-¿Hasta de tu vida Intima en tus relaciones de noviazgo?...—

-Hasta ahí te permito, aunque tu no me has dicho nada de eso… ¿Sabes? , Tambien te puedo ayudar en ese ámbito …-Amos se echaron a Reir.

-Creo que eso es fácilmente deducible con mi situación de antisocialidad, ¿ No crees?Desde esos tres meses no eh tenido Novio…-Mikan lo pensó, y recordó que solo ah tenido un novio en su vida.. un solo interés que la engaño y le partió el alma al suicidarse.

En cierto momento se arrepintió de dar semejante respuesta. Se pregunto desde cuando se había vuelto tan trasparente con él. Una cosa era hablar de sus problemas personales y otra muy distinta de su vida Amorosa.

-Cuantos has tenido? No me digas que solo uno y que el era el hombre invisible.—Mikan no podía evitar reírse.

-No no..—paro para reir un poco mas – Solo eh tenido un novio—Pero después de Soltar aquello se arrepintió completamente-¿Y Tú?—Pregunto intentando evadir algún tema vergonzoso que el joven podria darse ante su respuesta.

-Perdi la cuenta—Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reir nuevamente—Despues te envio la lista..—

-mm—dudo un poco, luego comenzó a pensarlo – Dices que te llamas Nats ¿ No? – El joven afirmo – Supongo que es un diminutivo.

-Estas en lo cierto. Me llamo Natsume.—

-Espera un momento – Paro unos segundos antes de continuar hablando, como si estuviera deduciendo unas hipótesis -. Natsume sadomasoquismo…?No serás, por casualidad, Un multimillonario apellidado Motuza?—

-¡NO!—negó Natsume con rotundidad- . Asi que has leído esos libros…

-¡No!—exlamo esta vez Mikan, tan alto que lo único que transeúnte que había por allí paseaba a su perro que se paro en seco y el perro ladro.

Mikan no se inmuto y siguió caminando.

-No tiene nada de malo que leas Cosas pervertidas, de verdad. Es como cualquier genero.

-Si claro! Como el genero Historico! Ya te dige que No! – se sento en uno de los bancos, que estaba mojando, hecho que parecio no importarle , Nos estamos desviando otra vez. Entonces, eres un Autraliano, ¿De que parte?..—

-Vivia en Sidney…-

-¿En serio? – Mikan no cabia en su asombro-. Es donde vivo yo, Justamente me encuentro en el aprque de Dawes Point.

Hubo otro silencio, parecía que Natsume se hubiera quedado en blanco.

-Oh!, Solia ir a ese parque a jugar, cuando era pequeño….—Terminando las palabras en un débil susurro.

-Yo también…-

-Con mi mejor Amigo—Añadio Natsume.

-¿Tienes un mejor Amigo aquí?—Volvio a preguntar.

A partir de aquel momento, de aquella respuesta, la conversación tomo un rumbo que desembocaría a un accidente. Tan rápido como torbellino.

-Tenia…-

¨Tenia¨la palabra choco con el cráneo de Mikan como un martillo al clavar un tornillo.

-¿Le … sucedió algo? – dudo, porque la coincidencia eran demasiadas: ¨Natsume¨, ¨Psicologia¨y ¨Mejor Amigo¨

-Si. Se suicido..—

El tiempo se detuvo en el cuerpo de ambos. Conteniendo la respiración… EL viento susurro.

-Si—repitió

-¿En…él puente? – Mas coincidencias: ¨Natsume, ¨PSicologia¨y ¨Suicidio¨.

-Si—

-H-hace…Cuando!?—Mikan se arrepintió y se ahogo en su interior maldiciéndose por compelto, ella rogaba que no fuera aquella persona.

-Ya va a Cuatro meses…-

Claro que si, ella lo sabia de sobra. Su nombre su voz erran irreconosibles, ¿Cómo paso aquello?, soñaba muchas noches con esa macabra Imagen, no le contemplo en primera persona, pero esa no le impedia a su imaginacion atormentarle con dicha imagen.

-Soy una Idiota, no debería haber sacado el tema—Respondio forzadamente.

-No te preocupes. Esta superado..—No lo parecía en absoluto.

-Oh, tengo otra llamada. Si te parece hablamos luego – se apresuro a decir Mikan, estrujando con tanta fuerza el móvil que le temblaba la mano.

-Esta bien, y no te preocupes por el tema—Intento recompensar, sin éxito alguno – Ah ¡y haz caso de lo que te digo!

No no y no. ¿Cómo podía cambair tanto según con la persona que hablara?

-Gracias—aun que habría deseado tranmutar su respuesta a un ¨Largate! Te odio¨-Adios.-Finalizo.

-Hasta pronto…-

¨Hasta siempre ¨, habría dicho sin conociera la verdadera identidad de su interlocutora.

La supuesta Yuka rio de forma amarga, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas a morir, mientras ella tiraba su móvil contra el césped en un grito de rabia.

Un frito que era imposible no escucharse en toda sidney.

Era como un Gemido de un depredador Herido.

Natsume Hyuga, Natsume Hyuga, Natsume Hyuga, Natsume Hyuga, Natsume Hyuga.

No paraba de resonar en su cabeza.

Su mejor amigo.

El mejor amigo de Ruka.

El mejor amigo de su amigo de la infancia.

El mejor amigo de aque fue su mejor amigo.

El mejor amigo de aque fue su novio.

El mejor amigo de aquel

El mejor amigo de aquel con el que había compartido mas de una vez los labios.

El mejor amigo de aquel con el que había compartido las mágicas palabras ¨Te quiero¨ ¨Te amo¨.

El Mejor amigo del que la había engañado.

El mejor amigo del que paso a ser su exnovio.

El mejor amigo de aquel que había ignorado esa llamada y muchas palabras por aquel engaño.

El mejor amigo del que se había suicidado.

El le había llamado Maldita. La había llamado Idiota, Le había echado la culpa de la muerte de Ruka.

Su verdugo desde aquel dia. La voz amigable al otro lado de la LINEA después de ese dia… Sin saber quien era, con quien estaba hablando él.

Natsume hyuga…

* * *

Que les parece? Coincidencia o Destino?..

les esta gustando? no me gustaria perder el tiempo escribiendo algo que no esta agradando a los lectores o podria mejorarlo si ustedes gustan de todas formas gracias por leerme :)


	7. El factor X:Mikan

Holla, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios , saber que les interesa y les gusta! le estare hechando muchas ganas gracias por su aliento a seguir :)

NO ME PERTENECE NADA!

* * *

Capitulo 7.-El factor X: Mikan

ALGO DE MIKAN , RUKA Y NATSUME sobre pasado:

No hicieron falta muchas miradas para que Natsume calara a Mikan, Desde niños ya se habian notado esos pequeños gustos entre ellos dos, Natusme fue el primero en robarle el primer Beso a mikan, Tanto la molestaba y la Protegia hasta que Ruka comenzó a entrar mas y mas en la vida de mikan, asi natsume se convirtio como un hermano mayor para esos dos pequeños, dejando atrás sus gustos que le nacieron hacia Mikan, Desde pequeños Natsume era el más frio, serio, sobreprotector y orgulloso niño al que ella conocio, el cuidaba mucho de Ruka parecian grandes hermanos, pero no de sangre, sin duda desde que se conocieron aquellos dos niños su lazo se comenzo hacer mas fuerte y su amistad inseparable.

Natsume y Ruka tenian sus mas y sus menos : Natsume que al ser el mayor y marcar un camino no hacia mas que comparar a su Amigo con él, cosa que desquiciaba profundamente Ruka, por otro lado, Aunque Natsume recibiera mas atencion por parte de sus amistades, Ruka la recivia de la mano de la familia y de Mikan, Natsume y Ruka eran los mejores amigos inseparables, aun que hubise un pleito entre los dos tarde que temprano se componen y hacen como si nada. pero el problema era cuando ese factor X aparecia.

X era ese numero que estropeaba el resultado final, los decimales que a menudo se inclinaban en su contra. En palabras mas sencillas, Ruka Tenia la atencion, el cariño y el gran amor de Mikan, y ella casi siempre opinaba en su favor, lo que no podia irritar mas a Natsume.

Como cuando mikan pateo con fuerzas la nueva pelota de Ruka y esta cruzo la calle quedando en medio de ella y un trafical se encontraba en ese entonces ,lo sucedido, natsume la jala y la avienta al césped con brutalidad y le culpaba a la castaña de aquello , ya llevaba dos pelotas que ella les devisa y apunto de pegarle por lo molesto que estaba de que otra vez gracias a ella perdían una pelota muy valiosa, Ruka se metía en medio para protegerla, y así sucesivamente. Aquello le molestaba a Natsume no tanto porque Mikan le llamara la atención, si no porque Estaba alejando a su mejor amigo de él.

Aquellos tiempos habían sido demasiado loco porque ahí era cuando Mikan y Ruka comenzaron a vivir verdaderamente, hacían montonal de locuras juntos, mientras dejaban a un Natsume por otro rumbo. lo que colmo el océano de Natsume fue cuando se entero de primera mano que Mikan estaba saliendo con Ruka, se lo dijo en persona por el simple hecho de fastidiarle ya que conocía sobradamente el recelo que le causaba. Por supuesto, Ruka nunca se atrevió a pedirle consejo a Natsume en su relación, lo que a la larga termino distanciándolos mas y mas, sumándole a las pegas constantes que ponía sobre ella, por lo que Natsume comenzó a Odiar mucho a Mikan.

Aunque si le conto dos cosas el 16 de Diciembre y el 21 de septiembre que solo le demostraron que no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

**FLASHBLACK 16 DE DICIEMBRE:**

Era una tarde del viernes, lo que significaba que seria consumida por la visita de su mejor amigo ruka.

Mientras Natsume estaba en la cocina preparando botana, algo de tomar para ver una pelicula con su amigo que no paraba de intercambiar mensajes con Mikan. Cuando termino la conversación de ambos, se dirigió junto a su amigo que estaba tumbado sobre el sofa blanco de piel concentrado en la television plana de cuarenta y siete pulgadas, alumbrando la oscura habitacion sin ninguna lampara encendida.

Ruka se sento sobre sus piernas, lo que removio a Natsume , el cual termino pegandole una dolorosa patada en el costado. Doce años de taekwondo no habian servido para nada.

-No tienes nada que contarme ? - pregunto, indirectamente, el chico azabache.

-No saldremos hoy?- contesto con otra pregunta Ruka.

-No! - nego y le dio un trago a su bebida - . Mañana. llevo toda la semana estudiando para los examenes. cosa que tu tambien deberias hacer - le volvio a golpear en el costado, aunque mas suavemente - . Mensajeandote con esa Niñata no te ayudara a aprobar las matematicas..-

A ruka se le escapo una sonora carcajada y Natsume se limito a mirarle de reojo con cierta picardia.

-Siempre me puedes ayudar a - antes de terminar la frase, Natsume la corto.

-Si, ayudar - replico con un deje de ironia - .En todo lo que no debe.

Por unos instantes, en la habitacion solo se escucho la conversacion entre dos mujeres que mostraba la pelicula. proyectando un juego de luces sobre las paredes cada vez que se movian o cambiaba de escenario.

Entonces ,ruka, decidio contarle aquello que llevaba tiempo guardandoselo .

-Mikan y yo…- volvio a agarrar aire- Bueno, ya me entiendes - siempre habia mostrado cierta timidez hablar de cosas romanticas con su amigo y mas teniendo en cuenta que habia dejado de confiarle muchas cosas al azabache.

-Ya andan- solto Natsume sin ningun reparo- Ruka, los rumores corren mas rapido que tu sinceridad. -Despues se echo a reir.

-Bien, sin correr tan rapido - se volvio hacia su amigo que estaba todo sonrojado - Segura que la haz besado mas de mil veces, no?..- el rubio no se pudo sonrojas mas aquella vez .

Natsume se levanto de golpe mirando directamente un colorado Ruka.

-No sera que tu y ella ..ya.. han?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No! claro que no, eso no! ella no es asi Natsume! -Exclamo sorprendido por la pregunta que le hizo que hasta habia negado con la cabeza unas rapidas cincuenta veces.

¨Asi espero¨ lo penso para sus adentros el azabache.

**FIN DE FLASHBLACK.**

* * *

_**21 de septiembre del nuevo nuevo año:**_

_**FLASH BLACK EL ENGAÑO DE RUKA POR 2DA VEZ:**_

El cielo nocturno se encontraba despejado, con una incipiente luna creciente asomando a un extremo como si se tratara de una pintura. Las luces de los altos edificios, los coches y las farolas bailaban sobre el horizonte en una conjuncion de colores blancos, amarillos, naranjas y rojos.

Ruka caminaba tranquilanmente bajo el puente de la Bahia sidney, mirando al frente, cruzandose con desconocidos y buscando a una persona en concreto que aparecio unos diez minutos despues.

Era Luna. portando una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros oscuros, converse rojos y un bolso blanco colgado de su hombro derecho.

-Hola - saludo casi inaudiblemente, exhalando un suspiro. Habia ido corriendo, se apreciaba en sus cabellos alborotados y en su rostro ligeramente colorado -. Siento llegar tarde..- le roso la megilla con un beso.

Ruka se limito a sonreir.

-Ha pasado… Cuanto? Dos semanas? - pregunto colgándose de su cuello, ruka la sujeto de la cintura.

-se me hizo eterno - Lo soltó en un ligero suspiro antes de que la Rubia lo atrapara con sus labios, el beso fue intenso, y desde lejos alguien se acercaba curiosamente e inocente.

-Ru-ka-py-o- Ruka se alejo de golpe empujando a la rubia, segundos después volteando atrás encontrándose con la chica que le dio su primer beso..

-S-saku..- No termino de completar al ser bofeteado por Mikan

-Es la segunda vez! me dirás que ella empezó y se te lanzo y tu no podías alejarla!? Eres un idiota ! - lo escupió para luego salir corriendo. El rubio quiso detenerla pero Luna lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Ella o yo? - se paro de repente, aun que ruka se desato de su agarre y persigo a la castaña - Ella es mi todo..-

Su todo entonces porque la engaño y por segunda vez con esa chica?, Mikan lloraba desenfrenada en las calles sin dirección a ningún lugar, solo quería alejarse y estar sola, pensar aunque ya hace meses atrás Mikan presentía nuevamente su engaño por su extraño comportamiento y sus extremadamente faltas a sus citas.

-Sakura! Por favor para- grito, se encontraba muy agitado, en cuanto la chica paro el también lo hizo estando a tan solo tres pasos hacia ella. -Déjame explicártelo - le pidió inhalando y exhalando con tanta rapidez.

-Explicarme qué?...lo de hace rato?, no hace falta, muchas gracias - se secaba con tanta rapidez y fuerza las lagrimas que dejo su mejillas enrojecidas.

-No puedo estar sin ti! -

-No - Río forzaba y amargada sin creer en sus absurdas palabras -Sin mí y sin esa… se te nota muy bien en sus mentiras..- - Ruka levanto la mirada y sujeto sus muñecas.

-No Ruka, Ya no! - se soltó de su agarre y se alejo de él.

-Deja de comportarte así! - Le grito ruka, la chica inhalo con fuerzas y soltó.

-Así? Comportarme así? después de eso? - lo empujaba con dolor - Si el que se comporta así , eres tú - lo señalo - yo…- apretó sus paños con fuerza - Por segunda vez! No confiare en ti! ya no puedo! esto de plano ya es una Humillación, tú me has humillado, se nota que valía tan poquito! - le grito para volverlo a empujar. - Se acabo ruka! déjame en paz…-

-NO! no puedes decirme esto, no puedes terminar las cosas así - dijo, acelerando el vaivén de sus piernas. Se notaba la furia palpitando en la voz de Mikan.

-!Si puedo! Tonto! - grito mas fuerte, El rubio la sostuvo con brutalidad la volteo hacia el.

-No me dejes! no puedes dejarme..-

-Claro que si!- le grito intentando zafarse..-Ya sueltamee!- Exclamo con dolor.

-Si me dejas me tirare del puente! por ti me tirare si me dejas..- Lo Soltó o más bien escupió, el no entendía esas cosas, el no entendía el daño que le hizo a mikan por segunda vez en un año…

-Qué? - exclamo sorprendida la castaña - Ti…- se zafo y lo aventó - Tírate si quieres! no me importa Más! - Lo señalo.

-No te importa si muero?- pregunto , Mikan soltó una risa amargada por aquella pregunta. bien sabia que el solo quería hacerla sentir culpable.

- Ya callate! no voy a caer en tu trampa- lloro -Te Odio con toda el alma! Eres lo peor que me llego a pasar! Me arrepiento de todo lo que te eh dado... - y se echo a correr. Mikan sabía que él no haría aquello, era imposible, él amaba tanto su vida como para echarla a perder con un suicidio, así que era imposible..

Cundo mikan llego a casa, azoto la puerta y fue rápida mente hacia su recamara, Volvió a exhalar un suspiro, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de dolor y se echo a llorar, se conocían desde muy pequeños, el no fue una persona cualquiera, No, el fue su amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo hombre, con el que paso muchos momentos juntos, divertidos y locos, su choco aventuras , no paso mucho cuando Mikan comenzó a sentirse culpable por las últimas palabras que le grito y la bofetada, ese tipo de engaño sucedía muy a menudo en el mundo, cosa que ya era ¨Normal¨ pero a ella no le entraba lo que es mas ni siquiera quería que le entrara que eso sería algo ¨Normal¨ pero si lo vivió con sus padres.

Mikan era amable, comprensiva, cariñosa, sincera, bondadosa, amigable, extrovertida, simpática, no pasaba desapercibida, era muy distraída la mayoría de las veces se metía en problemas sin querer, era una chamaca inocentona, ingenua, a veces algo infantil, otras Ruda, luchona, y a veces algo tonta. peleonera en veces, curiosa y algo chismosa.

La pequeña Mikan quería volver con Ruka, pero sabía que ese tipo de actuación no era sincera y era muy traicionera, ella tampoco quería terminar las cosas así, no paso mucho cuando tomo su teléfono y le marco, aunque por un lado se arrepentía por el otro quería pedir disculpas por las palabras que le grito, Ella no quería dejar las cosas así como terminaron.

-Quién? - pregunto una voz desconocida, Mikan se extraño, Cómo no iba a saber quién es? - Oh!, No serás tú la ex novia de ruka? - Risas- Lo siento, Mikan, no quiere hablar contigo.-mas risas .

y colgaron, Mikan no entendía nada..

Horas después, Ruka le conto a Natsume sobre lo sucedido, Natsume sintió la voz llena de tristeza de su mejor amigo cuando le anunciaba la noticia. Natsume solo pudo maldecir a Mikan y escuchar a Ruka por última vez. No apareció por su casa mas, el veintitrés de septiembre termino suicidándose. Así de simple, en un minuto estaba y al siguiente ya no existía.

Los dedos de la acusación señalaron a Mikan Sakura. Pero sabía demasiado bien que Ruka no se suicidaría por amor , por muy enamorado que estuviera de ella. El apreciaba la vida por encima de todo.

Al menos ,eso le había demostrado durante años.

Ella estaba convencida que entre el 16 de Diciembre año viejo y el 23 de Septiembre año nuevo pasaron demasiadas cosas.

Un cúmulo : Familia, Amistades, pareja y deudas pendientes…

Paso a la caída de un ángel.


	8. Un dolor físico y Emocional!

Hola buenos dias :) gracias por sus mensajes estoy agradecida porque esten leyendo esta historia. les deseo un buen dia a todos :)

NO ME PERTENECE NADA.

* * *

Capitulo 8.-Un dolor físico y Emocional!

A la mañana del veintitres del septiembre, Horas antes de que la tragedia se presentara, Natsume aparecio ante la puerta de la casa de Mikan, Muy agitado y con la frente perlada de sudor. Parecia haver estado corriendo durante horas. Y, si estaba allí, era por una buen razon. La chica se sintio bastante incomoda ante su presencia.

-Que quieres? - le pregunto Mikan a la defensiva, ni siquiera habia pensado en dirigirle un saludo.

-Mikan, Quien es? - pregunto su padre desde el salon.

-Un…un…-dudo mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Natsume, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa que se le pegaba al torso -. Un vendedor de postales!.

Su inquietud se notaba en el temborileo de sus dedos apoyados en el marco de la madera de la puerta.

-Dejate de vendedores de postales - Mascullo, y la sujeto de la muñeca, para acercarla más hacia el, cosa que puso nerviosa a la castaña.-Donde está Ruka?..-

-Qué?- respondió extrañada, intentándose deshacerse de los fuertes dedos de Natsume - No se de que me estas hablando..-

-Oh! claro que lo sabes- asintio levemente varias veces y su tono se volvio aspero -. No ha aparecido en toda la noche. No puede haber ido a otro lugar.

-No, aquí no ha estado- Insistio Mikan, porque era la verdad.

-De verdad?, Ruka me llamo bastante agutado ayer, por su supuesta ruptura - Le contesto, bastante irritado con la joven - Ya han hecho las paces y se reconciliaron para besarse hasta de lengua? - esto ultimo enfado a Mikan que dejo las manos quietas - Es lo que hacen siempre..

-Perdona?- exclamo moelsta- Yo y el nun..-Intento negar, pero el chico se apresuro a cortar con una risa forzadamente, dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo y despues, volvio a mirarla. eso era mentira mikan y ruka no se daban ese tipo de besos. si se besaban mucho pero no de ese modo.

-Mikan, soy su mejor amigo- le solto el brazo, rompienda el contacto fisico -Donde esta?..-

Mikan trato de ocultar la incomodidad que le causaba volviendo su rostro al pasillo, huyendo de su mirada y contesto:

-Pues te equivocas, y aquí no ha estado - explico, con la duda en la voz - De hecho le he llamado varias veces, o no me lo contesta o aparece otra persona…-Se mordio la lengua, Sabria algo respecto aquello?..

-Otra persona- murmuro para si, pensando en quien podia tratarse.

-Sabes algo?- Mikan se inclino hacia delante, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando.

Natsume la miro vacilante. Ruka no le habia contado al respecto y él, no seria quien para hacerlo.

-Me tengo que ir a buscarlo..-

-Puedo ayudarte - No sono como una pregunta, ni tampoco como una sugerencia. pero le temblo la voz al decirlo.

Lo sucedido la anterior noche, mas la suma de la mala relacion que mantenian y lo imperante que estaba Natsume eclipsaba a su aparente seguridad.

-Despues de todo lo que ha sucedido? - Cuestiono, con la indignacion, dando varios pasos de espaldas - Guardate tu compasio., De hecho, no vuelvas a acercarte a Ruka.- Cuanta razon pudollevar en esto ultimo, Jamas podria volver a hacerlo.

Esa fue la penultima vez que Natsume y Mikan hablaron cruzando la palabra.

La última, fue un huracán.

FIN DE FLASH BLACK.

Cuando por fin consiguió quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, más bien, se habia quedado dormida. Al despertarse, se sento delante de su escitorio a estudiar pero cualquier distraccion o pensamiento la hacia salirse de su tarea ¨Papa todavia no ha llegado, que raro¨, ¨No me ha llamado ni siquiera¨, ¨Una llamada de Natsume, Qué voy a hacer?¨,o ¨Le contesto¨

Rendida, agarro el celular , lo abrio y pulso la tecla de encendido. Mientras esperaba a que terminara de cagarse miro el cristal empañado de la ventana, se limpio las lagrimas Y, acercandose escribio: ¨Aquí yace la infidelidad¨sonrio amargada y se volvio a su silla. Fijo su vista en la pantalla y no paso de teclear durante unas dos horas: Miro su correo electronico que tenia tres mensajes en su bandeja de entrada: un mensaje de su profesor de lenguaje , otro sobre una agencia de seguros y el ultimo de amazon sobre kindle que tenia en la cesta de la compra y nunca se hacia con el. Tambien estuvo navegando por Youtube viendo traileres de algunas peliculas. Y, en ultima instancia, abrio su Twitter que tenia abandonado desde hacia tres meses.

Aparte de que habia recibido centenares de unfollows - Cosa que no le extraño y hasta le sorprendio todavia algunos la siguirtan-,Se habia encontrado con diversas interacciones:

Sarah. BlackDream:

!Tarada! !Tuviste suerte! !10 minutos más y acabas en el suelo!

13 Retweets 5 Favorites

Otro con una imagen de la pelea, y hasta un video tambien. la sorpresa no cabia en su rostro, que estaba completamente desencajado cuando lo vio. Lo que mas le dolio fue encontrar el siguiente Tweet:

Anonymous. BtakeMeBed:

!Haz como Ruka y suicidate!

15 Retweets 6 Favorites.

Despues, habia encontrado miles de conversaciones hablando de lo sucedido, gente jactandose y riendose de la expulsion de Mikan cosa que la hizo volver a llorar, deseos de que no apareciera para siempre en el instituto, insultos y demas injurias.

Anonymous. BtakeMeBed:

Adelante, Ruka. Suicidate.

16 Retweets 8 Favorites.

Su frase.

Era su frase.

Lo ultimo que le dijo a Ruka.

De ambos ojos empezaron a aflorar miles de lagrimas. El dolor en el estomago volvio a aparecer y solo sentia la necesidad de hacerse mas pequeña y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. explotar en mil pedazos seria menos cruel que por lo que pasaba. se clavo las uñas de las palmas de las manos mientras dejaba sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la fuerza que comprimia en sus puños, sentia ganas de destrozar algo, de romper, de resquebrajar para quitarse toda la carga que la aprisionaba como la bomba que llevaba por dentro el desastre. A ella misma, por ejemplo.

De repente, se levanto y empezo a buscar con nerviosismo en su mochila el estuche. allí no estaba el cuter, despues se dirigio al baño y de entre los cuatro o cinco cajones que abrio un par de veces encontro unas tijeras. las agarro, se remango el brazo izquierdo , y una de sus afiladas caras fue colocada sobre el antebrazo izquierdo muy cerca del codo.

Cerro los ojos.

Un gesto que helo el viento. Otro. Otro. y Otro mas.

La sangre emano, sintiendo el liquido escurrirse, por los poros de su piel. Abrio los ojos comprobo las gotas rojas que brotaban de los cuatro cortes cruzados que no superarian los siete centimetros. exhalo lánguidamente y dejo caer su abatido cuerpo sobre la tapa de vater. dejando desplomar las tijeras al suelo, desprendiendose lentamente del contacto con sus dedos. cerro los ojos de nuevo y se quejo asi durante minutos. las fuerzas se habian esfumado.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse llego a sus oidos. Abrio los ojos de golpe, rojos, hinchados y empapados en lagrimas.

Era su padre.

Entonces empezo a cavilar la situacion, ella, sentada sobre la tapa de inodoro al lado de unas tijeras y con varios cortes en el brazo. QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO? !Comportandose de la manera en la que sus acosadores querian que hiciera! Que se sintiera mal, tan mal como para autodestruirse a si misma. Que…!Que llegaria a tal extremo! Sinser Realmente conscientes de la gravedad que suponia el asunto.

Sin embargo, solo habia sido una forma de escapar del dolor. Solo unos cortes para liberarse. ella habia meditado mas de una vez en el suicidio, pero nunca se habia encontrado entre sus posibilidades. cada vez que pensaba en eso, su mente evocaba la imagen de su padre, Como se sentiria el si lo hiciera? No. No podia hacerle eso. Era la persona que más queria en ese mundo a pesar de todas las peleas que tenia con el, solo porque, en realidad, estaba preocupado y Mikan se negaba a contarle la verdad. Cómo se sintio ella cuando Ruka se habia suicidad? Sucia, muy sucia por dentro y por fuera. Le habia hecho desgarrarse y mutillarse por dentro. Tal vez era una cruel ironia, pero Ruka le habia dejado una enseñanza ¨No seas tan egoista como yo y piensa como pueden sentirse los demas¨, se decia, ¨El sufrimiento que tu padeces no es comparable con el que le causarias a tus seres queridos si te rindes¨-

El padre de Mikan intento abrir la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Mikan!- pregunto con una voz mas suave de lo normal.

Esta se levanto de golpe por el exalto.

-Eh- contesto agutada, mirando hacia todas partes-. Enseguida.

Rapidamente agarro papel del inodoro y limpio las gotas de sangre del suelo y el labado, Lanzandolo al agua de la taza. Atacada por los nervios, tomo las tijeras y mas papel para limpiarlas, dejandolas dentro del cajo. Por ultimo, tiro de la cadena y Listo.

-Estas bien?-

-Si,si,si.

Se estiro la camisa para ocultar la herida y abrio la puerta, con una sonrisa forzada. antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Mikan le abrazo y su padre se sorprendio por tal acto. Desde los trece habia dejado de abrazarle y con tanta fuerza. el quizo llorar, pero se las aguanto.

-Eh!- dudo, tras despegarse de su cuerpo-. Necesitare tu..-Rodo los ojos y enlazo las manos-Ayuda.

-Lo que quieras-Respondio, para extrañez de Mikan, sin un apice de enfado. Quizas hubiera sido porque su madre lo habia llamado?Que le habra dicho¡? O era otro factor el causante de esa comprension?

-Despues- apostillo, Caminando hacia atrás y se lanzo directa a su habitacion.

Mikan lanzo los pañuelos a que habian succionado la sangre de sus heridas, no eran cortes profundos, pero heridas al fin y al cabo que le habian producido un dolor fisico y una liberacion emocional. Entonces, al volver a su silla se percato de que su movil parpadeaba, tenia un WhatsApp de Natsume.

¨Este es mi correo, por si te apetece hablarme por alli o por aquí. 1420, La factura del telefono, me esta cobrando un monton y seguro que a ti tambien ;) ¨

Mikan se volvio a sentar y coloco el movil sobre la mesa, Se hizo un correo falso y le contesto con otro mensaje:

¨Hola, siento no haber contestado, estaba ocupada con otras tareas. El mío es : Yuka.191 : ¨

Asi, le era mucho mas facil que hablar por telefono. pero tendria que pensar con mas determina miento que iba hacer. una cosa estaba clara, por nada del mundo le diria que es Mikan sakura, la exnovia que tanto odia de su Amigo muerto. le habia hablado demasiadas cosas, del acoso que sufria, de su amistad rota, dejando atisbar problemas familiares, de su inseguridad y dolor. Si cortara de repente con esas llamadas sospecharia algo? Natsume conocia a Hotaru, y ella habia dado ese nombre, por otro lado, no sabia que su madre se llamaba Yuka, como su seudonimo. Aunque si tenia Twitter, ! habria visto esos mensajes dirigidos hacia ella? Qué pasaria? Cómo se habria sentido al respecto? No muy bien por el desconocido que habia mencionado su Amigo de tal manera. eso estaba claro.

La pantalla se volvio a iluminar y aparecio otro mensaje de él.

¨Te parece bien si hablamos dentro de unas dos horaS? ¨, Sigio escribiendo…

Lo único que paso por la mende de mikan fue ¨No no no ya no me llames por favor Natsume, si sabes que soy Mikan me odiaras mas de lo que me odias¨, pero no se lo dijo.

¨Tengo que contarte algo, que quizas te interese¨, completo.

¨No powdes enviarme un correo?, no se si podre¨, Contesto Mikan, se puso tan nerviosa, que al teclear se equivoco con una palabra.

Natsume empezo a escribir de nuevo.

¨No, esto te lo tengo que decir -directamente-. Ademas soy quien paga XD¨

¨Esta bien¨, Tecleo. ¨Llamame dentro de dos horas : ) ¨

¨ Ä bientót¨, se despidio en frances a lo que Mikan le provoco una sonrisa por la que despues se regaño a si misma.

Mikan asoto su frente contra la pared, solo bajar la cocina, su padre le pregunto que si tenia hambre

-No.

-Te hare un sanwich - hizo caso omiso de la contestacion de su hija, y abrio la nevera para ver que podria echarle. Busco entre los envases y en el caos del interior, le pregunto - Qú es eso en lo que querias que te ayudara?

Mikan se mordio el labio, y jugueteo con sus dedos, fijando su vista hacia ellos como si fuera la cosa mas interesante que hubiera en la estancia. Tomo aire y dijo:

-Veras.-¨Me acosan¨ , lo cierto es que…-Volvio a quedarse callada, como si las palabras hubieran quedado atravesadas en su garganta, incapaz de expulsarlas -..Mmm…

Su padre se volvio hacia ella, diriguiendole una mirada impaciente que solo reforzaba el nerviosismo de la dolecente. sentia como un calido cosquilleo que iba en aumento en la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Esto..-volvio a juguetear con las manos, la sensacion volvio a …-¨Acosan, Rayos. no estan dificil de pronunciar, No?, pero, Y que pensaria de mi? , Se sentiria disgustado? , Defraudado?, Una desgracia para alguien como él?.

Él padre,Jeremy Sakura un hombre de negocios , un director de marketing, a sus treinta y siete años, que llevaba traje y corbata casi a todas horas. y, aunque vivieran en un piso era porque tenian una gran casa en formas de las que se establecerian pronto. Jeremy podria ser el partido soñado por mujeres solteras, de cabello castaño y ojos miel, atractivo, con dinero…solo habia un problema, Mikan. una condenada adolescente con mas de una complicacion.

Despues de terminar de comer, El padre e hija se dirigieron a la Habitacion.

-Bueno-empezo a decir Jeremy ya que no vio respuesta de su hija durante un buen rato-Qúe es eso en lo que quieres que te ayude?- Despues, sonrio un poco- No sueles pedirme ayuda.

-Es un proyecto en el que tengo que crear una empresa- Empezo a explicar, era cierto. Aunque se habia inventado la excusa del trabajo para encontrar una buena oportunidad para sincerarse. si es que conseguia la fuerza necesaria para confesarlo - . Y quien mejor que tú, que trabajas en uno de los altos cargos? -Trato de sonar con algo de enfasis en la voz, hasta levanto el brazo para mostrar entusiasmo.

No hacia falta ser un experto para notar la tension que flotaba en el ambiente, a Mikan le habia extrañado completamente que su padre no le echara la bronca por desaparecer sin mas y dormir en casa de su madre sin siquiera avisarle. ni le habia mencionado nada desde que se habian peleado por la expulsion.

-Eúe es eso? - pregunto su padre.

-El que?¡ a que te refieres? - miro hacia todas partes.

-no- nego y fue a cogerle el brazo, pero Mikan lo aparto de repente- . Tienes… manchas de sangr..

-Me caí- mintio, fingiendo que buscaba entre los archivos del ordenador-. Ayer, llovia tanto que me resbal. se me habra abierto la heridad- y le resto importancia al asuntro- Qué negocio me recomendarias abrir?

-Una farmacia, una tienda de informatica.. primero, la gente siempre lo necesita. Lo segundo, es algo que con el tiempo tiene mas y mas repercusión en nuestra sociedad.

-Ok, primero tengo que poner una serie de ideas que quiero sobre el negocio- deslizo sus dedos sobre el fino teclado con soltura, apuntando las ideas que su padre le habia dictado.- Alguna máz?

Se encogio de hombros.

-Restaurante, un hotel en un lugar turistico..-

-Papá- le interrumpio, de repente- . Qué te ah dicho mamá?..-

Su padre se quedo pensativo.

-Que estabas con ella y que fuera a recogerte- al terminar la frase, mikan espero unos sengundos que se le hicieron eternos para que completase la informacion ,pero nada mas llego a sus oidos.

-Solo eso?

Jeremy nego silenciosamente con la cabeza, pasandose una mano por su cabello.

-Es tan…-se detuvo a pensar en Mikan, pero no encontro la palabra adecuada para describirla- !Agh!- se quejo, golpeando la mesa ligeramente. noto como sus heridas respondian con dolor ante el gesto.

Su padre volvio a sonreir.

-Tú tambien eres muy…!Agh!..-

-no, no es cierto- contesto Mikan, un poco indignada por la comparacion-. Es como si…..No le importase..Nada-

Jeremy sabia que no le faltaba razon, pero decirle algo asi a su hija solo le quebraria mas la autoestima. Que ya estaria mas dañara. Jeremy no pudo evitar pensar en los mensajes que habia leido. ¨Tonta o ¨Muerete ¨. Palabras que no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza como un torbellino.

-Como tú me importas tanto a mí es por eso que sientes que a ella no le importas nada..-

Mikan se quedo muda, y no se atrevio a mirar a su padre. en ese momento, sintio ganas de llorar, ganas de arrancarse los cortes que se habia provocado, como una segunda piel de plastico en su cuerpo.

-No pretendas exculpar a Yuka, pero eramos jovenes cuando te tuvimos-Explico, apoyando su espada en el tenia diecinueve años y yo veinte. ambos estabamos estudiando . Y …. digamos, que todo se le dificulto un poco..-

-Un error- interrumpio Mikan.

-No- nego con sorpresa..-

-Tuvo que dejar de asistir a clases, por lo que a finar termino suspediendo. sus padres y los mios no veían bien nuestra relación, y nos vimos un poco presionadosa la hora de casarnos-Conto, mientras mikan escuchaba atentamente. Nunca le habia explicado cosas como esas, quizas porque no le habia considerado lo suficiente madura para entenderlas. pero dado al caso de que Jeremy queria que su hija confiara en él nada mejor que otra muestra de confianza y sinceridad.

-Un obstáculo.

-No ,mikan, no digas eso- su vos se suavizo- solo pretendo decirte que todo aquello desencadeno la insatisfacción consigo misma, no llego a las metas que se habia interpuesto y que las cosas resultaran de esa manera solo le habia hecho seguir su vida con más negatividad-en ese punto se sintio identificada, cuando ruka la habia engañado y cuando se suicido lo que ella tuvo que cargar con toda la culpabilidad y las ofensas de los demás lo que desterraron a su vida hacia el mismo infierno.


	9. Solo es una pesadilla Más!

Ola muchas gracias por sus comentarios! gracias nuevamente por estar leyendo, aqui uno mas!

NO ME PERTENECE NADA! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

* * *

**Capitulo 9.-Solo una pesadilla más!**

-Sbes- su padre le miro interrogante- me da igual. si ella quiere seguir asi, que lo haga. Pero que luego no cuente xconmigo.

-Me gustaria saber si tu cuentas conmigo..

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia.,

-Si- musitó.

-Mikan- llamó, para captar su total atencion-. Mirame- no hizo caso de su peticion-,Mirame por favor.

Mikan obedecio, aunque no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-Me discupo por mi actitud hacia ti-confeso - . Se que no he sido justo contigo, ni que mis modos hayan sidos hayan sido los mas adecuados- Mikan abrio los ojos como platos, Su padre se estaba disculpando con ella! - Se que asi no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, péro habia perdido tu confianza. hace tanto tiempo que no me cuentas nada, no siquiera como te habia ido el dia - paro unos segundos- . No pretendo controlarte ni presionarte, pero no me gusta verte asi. y si prefieres guardarte las cosas para ti misma, esta claro que no podre tratarte de igual a igual para comprenderte.-

Realmente se habia sentido como un imbecil por no saber por lo que estaba pasando Mikan en aquellos momentos.

-OH,no,no,no- contesto con nerviosismo , con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo.

-Debe haber dialogo entre nosotros.

-Noi se que decir, es…- intento expulsar la palabra de su garganta- Vergonzoso.

-Qué? - Jeremy fruncio el ceño.

Esta vez se encaro hacia él, agitando sus brazos como si estuviera parando un coche.

-No, no pretendia decir eso- tomo el aire necesario-, quiero decir que… es vergonzoso para mi contartelo.-

-Por qué? -

Sonrio amargamente.

-No se, mirate- le señalo con la palba de la mano - . Eres alguien…Exitoso. has conseguido buen trabajo, tienes capacidad para sociabilizar con los demas, temia…!Dios, estas con el traje todo el tiempo! !Quitatelo! siento como si estuviera hablando en una conferencia..-

Jeremy la miro con incredulidad.

-Exitoso?- negaba reiteradamente con la cabeza- No contigo.

-No queria defraudarte..-

-perdona que te lo diga. pero eres una Tonta al creer algo asi..-

De repente, Mikan agarro un cojin del soga y se lo lanzo.

-No soy Tonta- satisfecha, sonrio por haber dado en el blanco.

-Ni yo educado! - Y le lanzo el sanwich que le golpeo en toda la cara.

Se mancho la cara con algo de queso, y el pan se quedo sobre sus piernas. Abriendo la boca con incredulidad, ambos se echaron a reir.

Por primera vez en esos cuatro meses se escucharon las risas chocando en aquellas paredes. por primera vez en ese tiempo, mikan se encontraba disfrutando de una pequeña felicidad por muy efimera y minuscula que fuera.

Cuando Jeremy logro recuperar la compostura dijo:

-Voy a hacer unos cafes, temo que la noche sera muy larga.

No se equivocaba

Jeremy regreso con los cafes mientras Mikan se quitaba con un pañuelo los restos de queso que tenia en la cara y en la ropa. despues, cogio la taza humeante que le habia tendido su padre y decidio sentarse a su lado. Le dio un sorbo al café..

-Papa-

-Si?-

-Veras, hace un tiempo - intento buscar las palabras adecuadas- No se como decirtelo sin que parezca raro.

-Entonces cuentamelo todo- mas que una sugerencia parecia una peticion . Estaba deseoso pro saberlo aunque tratara de ocultarlo. necesitava el testimonio de su hija para verificar lo que habia visto.

-Esta bien - se envogio de hombros-. pero es un poco largo.

-Mas larga que la espera no lo creo- se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que mikan volvio a reposar sus ojos en el liquido marron oscuro.

-Si tuviera que aviajar al oriente de todo esto, no sabria que punto escoger. pero creo que lo mas adecuado seria empezar hablando de Ruka..-

Jeremy asintio, conocio bien a ese chiquillo, que luego paso a ser un adolecente más. Cada vez que Ruka se habia presentado en su casa buscando a Mikan, Jeremy habia actuado con suma seriedad, Ruka que siempre habia tendido a ser ironico no tardo en ganarse la simpatia de Jeremy desde que era muy pequeño.

-Como sabras, me llevaba muy bien con Ruka. era mi mejor amigo, la verdad, es que nunca se me dio demasiado bien con los chicos, por eso, con Ruka era diferente. y pensaba que esa amistad podria durarme toda la vida. pero estaba muy equivocada, un año y medio casi haci hace que se me declaro - miro de reojo a su padre, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, se le notaba en la rojez que tiznaba su rostro.

Él solo se limito a mirarle con un talente serio, aunque fuera solo una mascara. le resultaba gracioso ver las reacciones que tenia su hija, él habia pasado hace años por situaciones parecidas. como cuando tuvo que contarle a sus padres que Yuka estaba embarazada , por ejemplo.

-Era un dia de invierno, habiamos quedado como cualquier otro dia para no hacer nada en realidad. por aquellos dias se le notaba bastante extraño, un poco serio, y decidi preguntarle que le sucedía. El me contesto: ¨Nada¨ - imito su voz grave e indignación - Asi que como no quiso la cosa, empecé a preguntarle una serie de cosas…

**PDV DE MIKAN HACIA LO QUE LE CONTABA A SU PADRE , TODO DESDE COMO FUE:**

-Mal de amores?- pregunte al chico rubio.

-Que? No!, Para nada! - nego con tanta insistencia que se habia delatado a él mismo - Ya sabes que paso de esas cosas..-

-Si dejas de gritar lo admitire.

Asenti fingidamente y cuando me aparto la mano de la boca comence a pregonarlo de nuevo.

-Tonto..-

Al principio pense que se habia enfadado conigo, pero luego me dic eunta de que solo lo estaba simulando para que me callara.

-Y bien, Quien es la afortunadA? - me mori de ganas por saber quien era!

-no te lo voy a decir.!

Insisti bastante en el tema, pero el negaba una y otra vez. hs se nos hizo de noche, recorriendonos todas las calles de la ciudad.

-Esta bien! Si no quieres decirmelo no lo hagas, pero al menos tienes que decirselo - le alente- tienes que pedirle salir - el no se creia mis palabras, y en cierto modo, yo estaba un poco asustada. Ruka era mi mejor amigo y lo habia sido desde hacia mucho tiempo, y Qúe pasaria si empezaba a salir con otra chica y me dejaba de lado? o si la chica desconfiara de él por culpa mia? esos eran los pensamientos que me atormentaban. sin embargo, tenia que ser una buena amiga y como buena amiga, tenia que hacer que fuera feliz en medio de lo posible. y solo seria feliz si se confesaba.

-No, mejor no, asi estoy bien - me repetia incansablemente como un papagayo. Pero estaba claro que no.

Ruka y yo solaimos hacer muchas apuestas, y eramos tan competitovos que no dudabamos en arriesgarnos. fuera lo que fuera, nosotros teniamos el deber de intertarlas ya que el premio solia ser bastante jugoso. una cena, postre, regalos, dinero…

-Si te comes tres cebollas y dos ajos, y besas a esa chica con tu boca super apestoso te invitare todos los fines de semana durante dos años a lo que tu quieras- mi economia era buena, aunque no se si tanto. pero confiaba en que no podria hacerlo, a el casi no le gustaba la cebolla y menos el ajo. eso si sabia que lo intentaría- De lo contrario, seras tu el que tenga que invitarme durante dos años, todos los fines de semana. de esa manera, sabras si le gustas lo suficiente como para soportar tu apestoso aliento y osadia.

Asi que caminamos hacia una Carniceria de unas dos cuadras, Se aproximo a entrar comprano las tres cebollas y los ajos, al salir nos dirigimos al parque.

Lo obserbaba descalapelando los ajos, y un poco las cebollas, todo esta listo, sabia que el lo haria. pero lo lograra? , me sente a esperar bajo la sobra de un arbol, obsevando divertida al Rubio que pegaba unos buenas mordidas a la cebolla y a los ajos, algo que me ocaciono un poco de asco, le convide de mi pepsi, porque se estaba ahogando..

Al pasar un rato le regale mi pepsi, pues la tapa y la boquilla olian a desgracia. y decidi ser buena amiga y darsela.

-Y Bien?- le preugnte - . Si no hay beso, no hay trato..

-Crees que despues de Comerme las cebollas enteras no lo haria?.-

Me encogo de hombros.

-Pues adelante. no se a que estas esperando..-

-Tengo que llamarla- saco el movil - Te puedes dar la vuelta y alejarse un par de pasos? - me indico, hacia unas series de giros con el dedo.

Yo asenti y segui su peticio, contando los pasos que daba. Una vez caminado una buena distancia me dila vuelta para contemplarlo, estabamos como a unos veinte metros.

Empezo a sonar la melodia de mi movil, Up all night de alex clare. Y yo como una tonta fui a comprobar quien era porque pensaba que eras tu papa el que me estaba enfadando con las llamadas. Aunque aquel dia no me llamaste..

El Ruka-pyo , ponia en la pantalla, asi era como lo tenia en mi agenda . creia que era una broma pesada, asi que se lo respondi.

-Que Duendes estás haciendo? - alce un brazo e hice gesto de interrogación con los brazos

-Quedate ahí, no quiero que la chica salga conrriendo de tu presencia- se echo a reir, aunque yo le respondo con un sonido agrio y le colgue.

Él fue acercandose hacia mi, pensaba que queria decirme algo más, o que no tenia la suficiente confianza para haceerlo.

Se paso frente a mi, a pocos centimetros de distancia. casi podia sentir su Aliento chocando contra mi frente.

-Que haces? He ganado la apuesta? ..-

-No - nego muy convencido- Aunque tampoco me importaria perderla si con ello te tengo que invitar todos los fines de semana..-

Mi corazon estaba a punto de estallar. sentia como si me faltara el aire en el pecho, necesitaba un inhalador o algo.

Se acerco mas a mi, el aliento le apestaba como a los mil demonios y encajo sus labios en los mios con toda la suavidad y dulzura que pudo. yo no sabia que hacer, era mi segundo beso, por que pues..tu ya sabes lo que paso… su mejor amigo, el tonto azabache, lo que hizo…mm.. cuando cumplí mis doce… pero bueno, asi que me deje llevar. el calor subio en mi cuerpo de tal manera que ya no sentia los dedos ni la cara congelada. sus dedos me acariciaban el cielo y el cabello cargados de electricidad. nuestros labios jugueteaban hasta que fue él quien rompió la magia.

Me miro y sonrio. yo estaba muerta de la vergüenza, asi que me agache y me tape las manos con el rostro. queria ocutar la rojez de mi rostro.

-Mikan, pensaba que no lo corresponderias, aun que pense que eras mas atrevida - Hablo, con la voz agitada, recuperandose todavia de nuestro beso-. Que me darias un puñetazo o algo, por robarte el beso..-

-Lo hare si no me traes una Coca-cola y un paquete de chicles de menta- le mire de reojo y Ruka me tendio la mano. la acepte y me ayudo a levantarme, despues me sacudi el abrigo aunque no tenia nada de polvo, para no tener que dirigir mi atencion a él.

Tra aquel acontecimiento, caminamos durante un tiempo. Ambos estaba algo nerviosos y no sabiamos que decir al respecto, pero yo fui quien rompio el silencio.

-Tengo frio, Sabes?

-Y?- pregunto ruka con total normalidad -. Yo tambien

-Pues que deberias pasarme tu chaqueta -

-Por qué? -

-Bueno…!Es lo que hacen los caballeros!

-Creo que vas bien abrigada

-Se supone que eres mi…Novio?..-

-Te quiero, pero no quiero morir congelado

-Que egosita!

-Tu tambien!

**FIN DE PDV DE MIKAN JUNTO CON FLASHBLACK.**

Cuando termino de contarlo, Mikan tintio como su ojos se humedecia. eran un recuerdo feliz, desde ese beso fue cuando comenzoa sentir algo muy especial por ruka.

Jeremy le acaricio la espalda.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, secandole el rabillo del ojo con los dedos-Continua…

-Despues de haber sido novios durante siete meses, las cosas comenzaron a torcerse. Ruka actuaba muy raro conmigo, mas agresivo que de costumbre,, ya no se comportaba dulce ni tierno, hasta una vez llevaba un moreton en el rostro! le pregunte, pero él no quiso contarme lo que le sucedía. La magia se estaba extinguiendo… Cuando quedábamos de vernos, el se inventaba excusas y faltaba, duramos casi dos meses sin salir, un dia, fui ah buscarlo. Y yo…-Volvio a repetir recordando lo que paso.

**PDV DE MIKAN, FLASHCLACK:**

Ese dia que fui a buscarlo, recorrí varias calles, me arregle tan bonita, ya no aguantaba el no verlo estos dos meses, cuando toque a su puerta esperaba con ansias que él me abriera, pero no fue él, el que me abrió , su padre me recibió y yo le pregunte por Ruka, el me miro extrañado y me dijo que pensaba que Ruka estaría conmigo, algo que me sorprendió y me entristecio a la vez por no poderlo encontrar en su casa, cuando nos despedimos me di la vuelta y sali de su jardi, cerre la puerta del cerco y frente a mi se encontraba una larga calle la cual cruce, no paso mucho cuando ahí estaba el saliendo de la tienda, o mas bien ahí estaban. Ruka se estaba besando con una chica.

No quiero contar lo que sucedió despues

**FIN DE FLASHBLACK.**

-Desde ese dia yo comence ha actuar como el actuaba, le devolvi la moneda, me comportaba cortante, habeces ni le repsondia a sus cuestiones, la verdad, estaba tan enojada por ese engaño, pasaron dos meses y todo cambio, el parecia que deverdad estaba arrepentido y consiguio enamorarme nuevamente, comenzamos a salir, ya no faltaba a las citas, me daba todo su amor, pero aun seguia algo alli que estorbaba , y era esa incomodidad al besar sus labios, esa incomodidad que me empezo a dar cuando fue su primera infidelidad, comenzamos a pelearnos mucho, al principio crei que era pasajero, pero comenzó a crecer, y llegue a una conclusión que mis sentimientos hacia el estaban desapareciendo, aun que aun seguían alli, lo sabia, porque cuando estaba a mi lado me hacia sentir la chica mas feliz, o eso creía puesto que no paso mucho cuando el me volvio a engañar, es cuando mis sentimientos se desbordaron por completo y decidi no darle mas oportunidades, mi confianza la perdio totalmente, lo temrine y le grite algunas palabras muy feas, de las que me arrepiento, siempre terminaba en problemas, por lo que decidi pedirle una disculpa por aquellas palabras que le grite, cuando le marque el no respondia mis llamadas. Al dia siguiente apareció su mejor amigo, el tonto que me robo el primer beso, Natsume, preguntandome por él. Pero yo no sabia nada y me fui a buscar a Ruka por mi cuenta. tras haber tenido aquella conversacion con Natsume, me dirigi a los lugares en los que soliamos estar : El parque, 21sr October, su habitual ruta de paseo, le pregunte ha Harry, ah Hotaru y hasta a la tonta de Luna. Sin embargo, nadie sabia nada de él o, al menos, eso parecia. Cuando llego un momento en el que me pare a pensar, Que estaba haciendo? Por qué estaba buscandolo? Y Si solo fuera una falsa alarma? Y si estuviera exagerando la situacion? Estaba claro que él ya no queria cuentas conmigo, entonces, porque lo seguia buscando?, Cuando se fue en direcciona mi casa, cuando llegue horas más tardes, ya de noche, mi movil empezo a sonar- recordo como se habia pasado toda la tarde delante del ordenador. intentado matar el tiempo de alguna forma para quitarse lo sucedido de la cabeza, pero no pudo. la melodia de su movil sono estridente en el silencio y ella se balanceo sobre el aparato. era Ruka, por supuesto. Todavia tenia puesto el ¨Ruka-pyo ¨ a modo de nombre- Era Ruka, claro. y me alegre mucho, porque sentia que me quitaba un peso de encima.

-oh Dios! me tenias preocupada. Donde has estado metido? - dije, sontando una exhalacion de alivio.

-Mikan, Para que me marcabas?

-Tu tonto amigo te estaba buscando y -intente buscar algunas excusas, pero solo pude decirle la verdad - Bueno, yo solo queria disculparme por las palabras que te grite. Solo eso.-

-De que me sirve a mi eso? No te entiendo- respondio, con la voz un poco ronca,- Me has llamado para volver?.

Eso le molesto a mikan, volver despues de otra infidelidad, el dolor que sentia ruka le dolia a mikan también.

-Oh, no, Te equivocas- trate de aclarar- pero ya sabes..ruka-pyo… tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, no quisiera que nuestra amistad se rompiera- sonaba a una rogona, pero enserio ya no queria volver, no porque si una vez lo hizo y por segunda vez lo hizo si era seguro que abria una tercera vez.

-No,no,no. Yo no puedo- nego, con gran insistencia- No puedes pedirme de la noche a la mañana que siga siendo tu amigo despues de a ver rostro- y llevo la razon, aun que su orgullo intolerante, su falta de entendimiento por el tragico dolor que paso mikan al verlo besarse con luna , ruka no entendia aquello y hacia como si nunca lo hubiese echo intentando hacerla sentir mal.

-Pues al reves si que pudiste- le refute, empezando a presentar síntomas de enfado- de todas formas, solo me gustaria que las cosad fueran como antes, fue muy malo a ver sido novios desde un principio…. olvidando lo sucedió ruka-pyo, no quisiera perder tu amistad.

-No puedo, Mikan, no puedo volver a ser tu amigo. Yo solo…

-Solo que? - le corte, aunque sabia lo que trataba de decir, mikan sentia una enorme molestia, como es que se hacia del rogar despues de la traicion?, pero mikan por ser tan buena chica y bondadosa, sugeria solo una nueva amistad y punto.

HUBO UN SILENCIO ANTES DE QUE VOLVIERA A GRITAR:

-No mikan, oh eres mi novia o no eres nada!

-Me estas amenazando? - le exigio saber, a mikan le molestaba ese hecho - No te estoy pidiendo que suceda de un dia para otro!

-Dame tu la oportunidad a mi - se volvio a carlmar pero mikan interumpio

-Es la tercera, yo no doy terceras, no mas ruka-pyo, lo siento-

-Estoy solo. no me entiendes, no entiendes nada, no sabes pro que me comporto así, en serio estoy arrepentido-

-No puedo.. Yo- lo que le iba a decir solo era mas doloroso para él y para ella - Ya no quiero en ese sentido.. ya eh… hemos salido muy lastimados.. entiendes?-

No dijo nada hasta que pasados unos largos minutos, pensaba que le colgaria.

-Te apuesto mi vida a que soy capaz de tirarme por el puente de la Bhaia de sidney -

-no seas infantil, Ruka-pyo, por favor, y sobre eso, te queria pedir disculpar por gritarte que no me importaba tu vida… en cierto modo…si- grito las primeras palabras luego calmo su voz y bajo aun cierto susurro debil.

-Entonces volvamos, si te importa mi vida volvamos a intentarlo, y asi no me aventare del puete.-

-Ya déjate de tonterías por favor- Grito.

-Lo hare- Mikan no lo creia capaz, yal vez solo la queria hacer caer en la trampa, pero no mas dolor..

-Adelante, Ruka.. Suicidate- y volgo mientras se soltaba a llorar arrepentida por lo ultimo, mikan ya no queria que el le sugiriera y le insistiera regresar y que le estuviera diciendo esas palabras tan tontas de que se aventaria si ella no regresara con el.

PDV DE MIKAN:

Jamas pense que en serio lo haria..

No me entere de lo sucedido, hasta que una hora mas tarde, cuando fui a burcale de nuevo para pedirle perdon. !Dios, cada vez que decia algo empeoraba las cosas! pero no podia ocultar la necesidad de que estuviera bien. asi que fui al lugar que me dijo, con la vaga esperanza de volver a encontrarle. Le volvi a llamar, pero no contesto. Despues llame a su amigo, Natsume, que parecia algo consternado, pero me dijo que me esperara.

Estaba bastante desconcertada cuando lo vi aparecer, tenia los ojos empapados de lagrimas

-Q-Qué te pasa?

-Eres una Maldita Tonta!

No entendi porque cargaba contra mi de esa forma, asi que yo tambien le conteste de la misma manera:

-Seras Idiota! como vuelvas a decirme eso…!- Entonces me agarro por los hombros con fuerzas empujandome hacia atrás, u me miro fijamente con sus ojos Carmesi.

-Qué? Qué vas hacer? Que vas a decir que me suicide? .. - estaba enfadado, muy muy enfadado, tenia el rostro de la ira.

Me quede con la boca abierta, Ruka le habia contado algo, eso era segura.. Pero qué pretendia viniendo a mi de esa manera? Porque esta asi?, se que nunca le habia caido bien, pero de ahí a que me insultara y arremetiera contra mi de esa forma…

-Suéltame, me estas haciendo daño- le conteste, cerrando los ojos para evitar su mirada cargada de furia.

Cuando los volvi abrir las lagrimas habian acrecentado en su rostro.

-Nada comparable con el que tú me has hecho a mi..-

Me quede callada.

-No lo sabes. Verdad?

Negue con la cabeza.

-Entonces disfrutare viéndote caer bajo el propio peso de tus acciones inmaduras- Me dijo, todavia me tenia sujetada y con el abatamiento dibujado en su rostro. era muy fuerte, asi que no me servia de nada resistirme - Ruka ha seguido tu consejo..

-No entiendo..

-Se ha suicidado por tu culpa! Estupida! - y me empujo contra la barandilla, el golpe fue duro, me hice daño en la espalda.

Y yo todavia no podia creermelo. comparado con la noticia que me acababa de soltar, el empujon fue un simple cosquilleo.

-No…no,no- no podia ser cierto! seria alguna estrategua para hacerme sentir mal, pero ! No podia , era real!

Me agarre a la barandilla para tratar de mantenerme en pie, estaba fria y aspera. yo mire hacia el puente, despues el agua, buscandolo , a él.

-A aparecido hace una hora, despues de que tu le colgaras se lanzo por el puente! - estaba muy cerca de mi tanto que su voz iba a estallar en mi cabeza.

Me volvio a agarrar , esta vez por el cuello de la chaqueta. me empezo a faltar el oxigeno y senti como mi cuerpo se agarrotaba, no por su fuerza, sino por la noticia. si todabia estaba de pie era porque Natsume me tenia agarrada. pero ni siquiera podia sostenerme con mis propias piernas, seguia sin acepatarlo del todo. Porque a mi? Porque a mi?

Natsume no bromeaba con esas cosas.

-No puede ser! !No puede ser! - empece a darle manotazos para que me soltara, y lo termino haciendo -. No puede ser..

Yo me deje caer al suelo, todavia cerniendo mis manos sobre los barrotes. un vacio se abria dentro de mi cuerpo. era repugnante.

Sabia que natsume se estaba conteniendo, en aquel momento, no me hubiera importado que me hubiera empujado al agua. no habia hecho ningun esfuerzo por mantenerme a flote. sin embargo, el no hizo nada, estaba tan turbado como yo, y no podia reprimir el dolor que expulsaba en forma de lagrimas.

-Espero que tengas limpia la conciencia- susurro, no se porque me dijo eso. si lo decia con ironia o con desden. no lo se.

-Lo siento- murmure, es cuando empece a sentir la calidez de mis lagrimas amenazando con destruir toda mi voluntad.

Natsume se dio la vuelta y se fue distanciando

-!LO SIENTO!- grite, aunque no iba dirigido a él si no a Ruka.

Por ultimo, me deje caer sobre el suelo, sintiendo el duro cemento contra mi pie. estaba frio, aplaste mi cara contra él haciéndome todo el daño posible, una de mis manos rozo el agua helada cuando se dejo caer sin fuerzas mientras observaba la figura borrosa de Natsume, alejándose hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. aunque en realidad, me pareció que era la de Ruka. Que sería de él?...

-!Lo siento! !Lo siento! !Lo siento! - volvi a repetir, con una voz que desgarraba el viento, con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, lo dije tantas veces que al final acabo convirtiéndose en algo inaudible hasta para mi -Lo siento..

Me quedé asi durante horas.

Solo esperaba que fuera una pesadilla

La pesadilla más real y cruel que hubiera tenido Jamaz!.


	10. Dos fantasmas Japoneses

Dos fantasmas Japoneses

* * *

**I**

A las siete de la mañana del jueves, Jeremy se desperto tendido en el sofa junto a Mikan, que estaba profundamente dormida, cuyas preocupaciones estaban desaparecidas completamente en aquel rostro que parecis tan pacifico. Con sumo cuidado trato de apartarse, para no despertarla, esa era la unica forma para que no pensara de nuevo en ello. Cuando lo izo, le tendio una manta sobre el cuerpo y la dejo sola en la habitacion. sumida en sus más porfundos sueños.

Era el momento de encargarse de resolver los porblemas que su hija habia tenido. Lo primero que hizo Jeremy fue llamar a su trabajo para tomarse el dia libre, gracias aque tenia horas acumuladas lo obtuvo. Despues, se preparo una ducha. En el tiempo que estuvo bajo el calido chorro de agua penso detenidamente cual serian sus acciones.

Mikan no le habia dicho nada al respecto, de si queria que esa situacion terminara. pero estaba claro que si se lo habia contado era por algo, y aunque ella no hubiera querido, Jeremy solo habria hecho lo mejor para su Hija.

Luego, estaba su madre. Qué decirle a Yuka!?, Mikan no queria saber nada de ella, de hecho, a Jeremy tampoco le hacia demasiada gracia volver a verla. Al prncipio, habia decidido respetar la decision de Mikan. Pero seria lo mejor?, Puede que no fuera la madre del año, pero tampoco iba a dejar tirada a su hija de esa manera. Asi que en ultimo momento en el que iba directo al instituto al que Mikan asistia paro e hizo una llamada rapida a Yuka quien, extrañada, acepto quedar con él en un cafe para hablar sobre el asunto.

Primero habria que conversar con Yuka, despues iria a hablar con el directo, allansworth, Para explicarle la situacion de Mikan y que, por supesto, retirara la expulsion asi como la falta en su expediente.

Jeremy estuvo esperando, como poco, media hora, y como era habitual en la forma de ser de Yuka, llego más tarde.

- Siento la Tardanza, he tenido..

- Asuntos más importantes que tu hija?- Le cortó rapidamente, estaba harto de e sa indiferencia con respecto al tema de Mikan.

Yuka se sento en la silla de enfrente y enseguida un camarero fue a tomarle nota, ella pidio un cafe descafeinado y Jeremy una botella de agua ante los dos cafes que se habia tomado anteriormente.

- Mikan esta en plena pubertad- Dijo Yuka, colocandose el bolso entre sus piernas -, Es normal que actue asi.

- No se porque he decidido contartelo - Nego con la cabeza varias veces, casi con resignacion -. Es normal que Mikan no te quiera ni Ver..

Entonces, el camarero regreso con el pedido, ambos miraron tan atentamente el trabajo del chico que se puso ligeramente nervioso. Despues, cada uno pago su parte y el camarero dio las gracias.

Tras eso, Jeremy comenzo a contarle la parte del acoso que sufria, lo que sus compañeros le hacian. Obviamene, habia obviado el por qué de ello.

-No...No...- Se quedo sin palabras.

-No sabes qué decir?,O, No sabes qué hacer!?..

-A lo mejor eres tú el que no sabes nada que hacer y por eso has decidido llamarme..

-No te equivoques Yuka, te lo he dicho por su bien. Sabes qué uno de los compañeros que le está haciendo eso a tu hija esta viviendo en tu propia casa?, Te das cuenta de eso?, !No sé cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila!...

-No estoy tranquila, solo mantengo la compostura- Bajo la mirada, con cierta tristeza-. Haré lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarla..

Jeremy se dio cuenta. Sus pensamientos eran completamente distintos, un ¨Hare todo lo que este en mi mano por ayudarla¨no era un ¨solucionare esta situacion como sea¨. Aun asi Yuka solo fingia estar firme, en el fondo, desde hacia tiempo, temia el rechazo de Mikan hacia ella.

* * *

**II**

Mikan se desperto protegida por una recia manta aterciopelada que le acariciaba la piel, en posicion fetal, siguió asi por varios minutos más, el calor y la seguridad que le proporcionaba era una ensoñacion-

Al desperezar los ojos, observo que se encontraba en el sillon y la luz que entraba por la ventana se mecia en su pecho y cara. Estaba sola en la estancia y el unico indicio de que su padre se habia ido eran las dos tazas de cafes que ya habia desaparecido de la pequeña mesa de madera y cristal. Lo primero que penso fue que se habia levantado temprano a trabajar, pero despues le habian asaltado las dudas.

Ahora que Keremy lo sabia todo, Qué iba a suceder?, Primero tendria que consultar con ella los siguientes pasos, No?, Pero, El qué?, le asustaba pensar que podia pasar despues de su confesion, habia demasiada gente implicada. Una cosa estaba clara: Mikan estaba muy segura de que su decision habia sido la acertada.

Contarlo le habia supuesto una carga menos en su cabeza, ahora ya no tenia nada que ocultar, es más, su padre le ayudaria en todo lo que necesitara. A pesar de ello, las dudas del futuro incierto seguian cerniendose en su estomago como las garras de un aguila. Sentia que de un momento a otro, todo saldria fuera de su cuerpo.

Mikan se sento, todavia con la manta cubriendole las piernas y sonrio ligeramente hasta que atisbo su movil , que se encontraba bocabajo.

!Se habia olvidado completamente de la llamada de Nasume!

Rapidamente se abalanzo sobre el telefono que parpadeaba y comprobo que tenia dos llamadas perdidas y una Wa del chico. seguia confundida con respecto a ese tema. Por una aprte, sentia un odio lejando hacia Natsume, Por todo lo que le dijo la ultima vez que se vieron. Pero tambien entendia que aquel momento fue muy delicado. Natsume se acababa de enterar de la muerte de su mejor amigo y los sentimientos de rabia y angustia habia nublado su mente. Tambien estaba su otra cara, Nats Como lo habia llamado en un prncipio. Le habia devuelto la llamada,habia insistido, y habia tratado persistentemente en ayudarla. se preocupaba por ella. si supiera que ella en realidad era Mikan, Seria capaz de perdonarla?, Era una persona madura y , tambien ,habia cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Pero...Lo suficiente?.

_El mensaje que le habia dejado escrito Natsume decia:_

¨Me has dejado plantado, más vale que tengas una explicacion. Cuando puedas, Llamame.¨

_Mikan deicidio contestarle:_

¨No tengo Jardín XD¨

¨Lo siento :(, Me perdonas?, Tengo cosas que contarte.¨

No recibio ninguna respuesta, lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo.

* * *

**III**

Jeremy y Yuka llevaban una hora entera esperando a que el director Allensworth les recibiera, sentados en aquel banco, frente a la puerta del despacho del directo, parecian dos alumnos castigados. Yuka estaba tiesa como una vara, tanto, que el unico movimiento que se apreciaba en ella era el pestañeo de sus ojos. En cambio, Jeremy tenia un tic nervioso en la pierna derecha que le impedia dejar de moverla, a causa de la eterna espera.

Cuando por fin salio a recibirles, les saludo con su tipica cara indiferente y ambos se levantaron para entrar en la estancia. Yuka se sento a la derecha y Jeremy a la izquierda, esperando a que Allesworth ocupara su puesto de nuevo.

-Qé se le sofrece?¨- Jeremy y Yuka se miraron entre ellos, y Yuka le hizo una señal para que fuera él el que hablara.

-Estuve hablando con Mikan de lo sucedido el otro dia, la pelea que hubo entre ella y esa chica- Allesworth asintio y se puso a mirar en su mesa algunos papeles, como si estuviera buscando algo en concreto-. Su version es bastante diferente a lo que ella me ha contado.

Allesworth dejo de hurgar entre el papeleo y miro a Jeremy.

-Y Qué es lo que ella le ha dicho?-Preguntó, por pura cortesia. Eran las once de la mañana, y lo uncio que queria era acabar con eso para tomarse un cafe-. Ya sabe usted, que los jovenes son muy..- mentirosos, queria decir- Sagaces, y dicen cualquier cosa para librarse de su respectivo castigo..

-No todos, Mikan es muy sincera...

¨-Como deberá saber, todos los padres piensan que sus hijos no han roto ningun plato en su vida, cuando han destrozado la vajilla entera- Se rio de su propia broma.

-Escuche, MIkan empezo la pelea, eso es cierto- Las respuestas del directo Allesworth no paraban de irritarle más cada vez, aun asi, mantuvo la compostura, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas asi de testaruds. Incluidas Mikan y Yuka-. pero no lo hiz osin una raozn fuerte..

-A un asi no hay justificacion para tal acto.

-Calle y escuche- Interrumpi oYuka, con ese gesto ya se habia ganado la aversion de por vida del directo.

Jeremy volvio a erguirse en su asiento, era un poco duro e incomodo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Mikan lleva sufriendo mucho tiempo el acoso de esos...¨- Rectifico en el ultimo momento el calificativo con el que iba a denominarlos, ¨Hijos del demonio¨. era una descripcion más acertada - Chicos. !Para eso es para lo que no hay justificacion!

-Bullyung?. En este instituto?- Entrecerro los ojos, indignado, tanto ,que sono muy condescendiente-. No diga tonterias, aqui todos los jovenes que estudian son muy respetuosos y educados. Provienen de buenas familias, por algo es un instituto privado.

-Por esa razon es por la que estan tan mal educados- Replico Jeremy, Saliendo de sus casillas.

-No permitire que diga algo asi de este instituto- El directo Allesworth se levanto de su asiento, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, y mirado a ambos padres. Jeremy ni se inmuto por su reaccion y Yuka tampoco dirigio el menor atisbo.

-Oh, si , me lo permitira. !O saca a los culpables del acoso y toma represalias, o lo hare yo, con una denundia por injurias hacia mi Hija!- Exclamo, con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, pero muy firme- . Y creame, no querra tener esa mala fama el instituto, Verdad?- De repente, recordo algo más- . Ah, Y no se olvide de retirar la falta de su expediente, bastante tiene ya como para que la tachen de mentirosa.

Ambso se levantaron de los asientos y salieron dando un ligero portazo, con la cabeza bien alta. estaba claro, que a veces, las cosas eran imposibles de resolver con buenas palabras. Ni siquiera los adultos.

-Vibora- Murmuro Yuka para sí.

Cuando estuvieron saliendo por la puerta, muchos jovenes que recogian sus libros de las taquillas y entraban en otras clases se quedaron mirando a la pareja. Algunos ,se dieron cuenta, Alarmados.

¨Los padres de Mikan sakura¨

* * *

**IV**

Aquella mañana, Mikan la habia decidido aprovechar cocinando, o más bien ,aprendiendo. no solia hacerlo, de hecho, la maxima aptitud de Mikan para la cocina se limitaba a hacer la pizza congelada en el honro, una sopa marucha o tan si quiera el cereal. Pero aquel dia se habia levantado con ganas de realizar algo de creatividad que no fuera destrozar la cocina, para mantenerse ocupada y , de paso, aprender un poco.

Estuvo durante un tiempo barbeando en el libro de reposteria que tenia su padre en una de las estanterias, pero aquellas tartas y bizcochos no eran cosa facl para una persona como ella. asi que decidio hacer algo más facil, unas galletas de chocolate.

Al recopilar todos los ingredientes- Algunos tuvo que ir a comprarlos- : Mantequilla blanda, Azucar moreno, Normal, extracto de vainilla, harina, bicarbonado para cocina, chips de chocolate y nueces picadas. Puso a precalentar el horno a 175°C segun habia dicho la mujer del video que habia encontrado en YouTube. Cuando iba a disponerse a realizar la mezla, su movil empezo a sonar, era Natsume.

-Buenos dias- Saludo.

-Buenas noches, Querras decir- Contesto la grave y profunda voz de Natsume.

-Aqui es por la mañana- Objeto, dirigiendo una mirada desde la ventana para contemplar la vista que se le ofrecia.

La ventana todavia guardaba algunos retazos de polvo con las formas ovaladas que habia dejado las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, Pero a pesar de ello, esto no impedia notar la diferencia de los anteriores dias. El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, solo con un par de nubes blancas flotando que parecian pequeños trozos de algodon que viajaban lentamente. El resto, lo invadia u ntono azul claro e intenso.

-Te dije que me llamaras, No?- Le recordo, no estaba enfadado por habersele olvidado coger la llamada por la noche.

-Es que allí son las dos de la mañana, Si no me equivoco- Se justifico la chica, Apoyando la espalda en la mesa de la cocina-. No queria despertarte.

-Que consideracion por tu parte- respondio con sarcasmo-, Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera me contestaste la llamada.

-Me quede dormida- Sonrio un poco, algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por la hora- Natsume le quito hierro al asunto-. Ultimamente tengo un insomnio que no es normal.

Mikan no pudo evitar imaginar que podria ser la cusa de su insomnio. pero estaba más que claro, todavia recordava a su mejor amigo. Y cuatro meses de la tragedia habia sido poco tiempo como para recomponer su vida. De hecho, la situacion de Mikan, no era tan lejana. Solo esa noche, tras hablar con su padre, habia dormido medianamente bien. Sin pesadillas que la atormentasen, sin sensaciones que le aguijonearon como largas agujas en el cuerpo.

-Igual deerias ir al psicologo, podria por ser causas psicologicas- Bromeo.

-Tal vez- Cambio rapidamente el tema, se notaba a la legua que no le gustaba hablar demasiado de si mismo-. Bueno... Quién empieza con la noticias?, Tú o Yo?.

-Son malas?- Mikan inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Buenas..

-Empiezo yo- Tomo aire-. Segui tu consejo, bueno, segui la gran mayoria. Aunque este fue el unico que realmente me dio resultado.

Natsume tardo un poco en contestar. Y Si él no le hubiera dado el valor para hacerlo?, Lo podria haber intentado siquiera?.

-Se lo contaste a tu padre?.

-Si, y ...- Busco las palabras adecuadas para responderle-No se que sera lo siguiente pero..

-No te preocupes por nada , mientras tendas a tu padre- Se notaba un deje de tristeza en su voz, aunque se sentia bien por ella, de hecho, le alegraba mucho la noticia- . Es lo mejor, es lo mejor que has podido hacer. Solo asi podras resolver todo..

-Todo no-Penso Mikan, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Cosas como enmendar las ultimas palabras que le dedico a Ruka, seria algo imposible de recomponer como tampoco obtener el perdon de Natsume. Y, su madre, tambien era otro caso aparte.

-Hay algo más que quieras decirme?- Añadio Natsume, Muy cuidadoso.

-No-sacudio la cabeza, se notaba más firmeza en su coz, en la forma de pronunciarlas-. Continua tú- Le cedio la palabra.

-Bien...- Se aclaro la garganta-. Resulta que... Vuelvo a Sidney..

Por un momento a Mikan le entro el panico, Luego sintio una emocion muy distinta, algo de nerviosismo y alegria. Pero tambien intranquilidad. Y si se daba cuenta de que lo habia estado engañando todo este tiempo, Tendria que ser demasiada casualidad para que Mikan y el coincidieran, Pero a estas alturas, quién no creia en el azar?, Despues de todo, Mikan se habia equivocado de numero, y de los millones y millones que existen habia dado lugar al de Natsume Hyuuga, Ella ya no se fiaba de la suerte, ni de nada.

-Qué?, Por qué?- Se despego de la mesa, y se puso totalmente tensa. Aquello le habia pillado completamente por sorpresa- . No estas estudiando allÍ?

-Si, pero por circunstancias personales...- Vacilo, Mikan le noto algo de extraño ese dia, no se le notaba tan vivaz como de costumbre- De hecho, si aceptas mi proposicion, tal vez te lo cuente.- Y, al ver que la chica no decia nada, añdio- Tambien la razon por la que decidi ayudarte.

¨-Oh..

¨-Oh?..

¨-Dimelo Ya!¨- Exclamo Mikan con impaciencia. Nunca habia conocido demasiado bien a Natsume, y lo poco que sabia de él tampoco eran detalles de los más alumbradores. en u npasado, su definicion de Natsume habria sido : ¨El mejor amigo de la infancia de Ruka, Un chico Muy guapo, Pero un antipatico, aspero , arrogante y celoso¨. Ahora, podria haber cambiado su concepcion a : ¨Natsume Hyuuga, la voz al otro lado de la linea, Siempre. Desinteresado, Atento, tolerante e inteligente¨.

-Como vuelvo a Sidney, he pensado que...¨- Volvio a vacilar, estaba un poco nervioso, lo que le causo algo de gracia a Mikan. normalmente era ella la que se notaba inquieta cuando hablaba con él - Podriamos vernos.

Mikan se quedo sin aire. Quién era la chica que el imaginaba? Quién era para el Yuka sakura?, Si, Rubia, morena, castaña...¨?, Ojos marrones, azules, verdes o grises?, Con cuerpo despampanante o , por el contrario, plana como una pared?, Timida, desconfiada e insegura eran las cualidads para definirla?.

-No creo que eso sera bueno..¨- Intento explicarse de alguna manera, Para que él no se lo tomara a mal-. !Te llevarias una sorpresa desagradable!.

-Es lo unico que puedo pedirte a cambio por ayudarte¨- En aquel instante y solo en aquel, tuvo la autoestima de Natsume en sus manos, No habria otra oportunidad como esa, podria vengarse por las ultimas palabras que le habia dirigido o ,por otro lado, perdonarle y agradecerle su ayuda.

Al final, termino contestando

-Se supone que ayudar es algo desinteresado, No?..

-Perdoname entonces por ser tan ancioso..

-No, no y no!, Rayos! él si que me esta manejando como quiere¨- Mikan trato de hacerse la dura, no podia caer tan facilmente en su juego.-No se, de verdad- Volvio a mostrarse dudosa, tenia que conseguir salir del emborllo de alguna manera-. Sera como si vieras a Sadako, No quiero que te de un paro cardiaco por el susto.

Él se rio por la comparacion . Jamas habria tomado a Yuka o, mekor dicho, Mikan por una japonesa con cabellos negros y largos en lugar de cara, con un vestido blanco y , menos, saliendo de una television.

-Si supere mi miedo a la niña del exorcista, podre con sadako- Refuto rapidamente.

Esta vez, a la que le entro la risa fue a Mikan.

-Te da miedo?..

-Era pequeño e inocente- Se defendio , y era verdad.

A los siete años, Natsume habia visto la pelicula, durante varios años, antes de irse a la cama, Natsume ponia la television para dormise, temia que si la apagaba, todo se quedaria oscuro y se presentaria la diabolica cara del demonio. Sucediendole asi lo mism oque a la niña del film. En ese tiempo , Ruka no paraba de chincharle por eso.

-De todas formas, no cre oque seas asi, tienes una voz bonita- Mikan se sintio alagada, hasta se sonrojo un poco y se puso nerviosa.

Depsues, se dio un par de palmadas en la cara para despabilarse. - No, no dejes que te embauque¨- Se repetia una y otra vez asi misma.

-Que tengo una voz bonita no significa que sea guapa.

¨-No- nego- . lo que queria decir es que no tuviers tan baja autoestima. no me importa tu aspecto fisico.

-Y si resulta que soy travesti, O..?

-!No me importa!- Le interrumpio, algo divertido por la situacion.

-...Un asesino de hombres jovenes que los mata por medio de metodos sadicos- Natsume no dijo nada y siguio escuchando la palabra de mikan- Y si tu eres un proxeneta?, O, un enfermo que engaña adolescentes?.

-! Me ofendes, y mucho!- exclamo, esta vez si que se sintio un poco moelsto por la acusacion- ! Nunca te he pedido ninguna foto tuya, ni informacion personal! No te he forzado a nada. Tu has sido la que ha decidido contarme todas esa cosas...

-Okey, Lo siento- Se disculpo y Mikan se dormio la lengua. Cómo iba a librarse de ese encuentor?-. Pero como comprenderas, esto no es demasiado seguro, y poca precaucion que tome es poca. Debes entender porque soy tan desconfiada.

-No tengo ningun problema en mandarte una foto ahora mismo- Le dijo, tratandole de demostrar que no estaba echandole ninguna mentira, aunque Mikan lo supiera de sobra- .Te la envio ahora mismo por el WhatsApp.

Natsume tardo un poco en madarle la foto, pero la espera merecio la pena. Eos solo era una prueba más de que se trataba de Natsume. La Imagen se mostraba un poco más oscura de lo normal y abarzaba de la cara hasta la clavicula del joven. Mikan lo observo con determinamiento, hacia cuantro meses que no lo habia visto. el cabello, azabache y alborotado como la ultima vez que lo vio, le hacia resaltar bajo sus tupidas y largas pesatañas unos ojos rojos profundo cual carmesi y penetrantes que a su vez estaban surcados por unas ojeras a causa del insomnio. su tez era blanca y ligeramente bronceada que no ocultaba unas pequeñas pecas que le salpicaban parte de la nariz y un poco los pomulos. Mikan se rio de las pocas veces que hablaban, ella se quedaba embobada mirandolas, contandolas. no tenia muchas, hasta para ella tenian cierto encanto. Siguio observando la foto, Mirando fijamente sus carnosos labios, le recordaban de cierta forma a ruka y sintio un leve escalofrio recorriendole la columna.

-Me la acabo de hacer, comprueba la fecha y la hora, es de ahora mismo. por si te quedan dudas-La desperto de su ensoñacion.

-Esta bien- no adulando la foto, sino como asentimiento de que le creia-. Eres Muy guapo¨- Las palabras se las atraganto en la garganta, pero al final lo dijo- Digo, un chico que no pasa desapercivido a la vista de las chicas...Joven...y atractivo.

-Gracuas, aunque ese piropo sonaria más propio de mi abuela ¨- Mikan volvio a sonreir.

¨- De nada, cariño- Imito, poniendo una voz chillona-, aunque deben decirtelo constantemente. ! Que alto y que Guapo estas!, ! Y ve con cuidad!, !A ver cuando me traes una novia a casa!:

-No tanto- se rio- . Me va a estallar el timpano como sigas hablando asi.

Se produjo un silencio abrupto entre ambos.

-Mentiroso-le acuso, entrecerrando los ojos, refiriendose al tema de los halados.

Claro que era mentira, Natsume no pasaba desapercibido ante los atentos ojos feminimos y , tal vez, ante algunos masculinos, pero de lo que sabia. Natsume al principio habia sido u nadolescente con muchas pretendientes, teniendo asi varias novias. En el ultimo año de instituto cambio un poco, parecia asentar cabeza. Mikan habria preferido que se liase con toda curva andante, asi no habria sido tan posesivo con su mejor amigo y tan vigilante con ella. Porque si, no olvidaba las miradas indiscretas y de cierto desden que acostumbraba a dirigirle.

¨-El sabado ya estare allí- Le informo, volviendo al tema de su encuentor-. Al sabado siguiente te parece bien!?.

-Si- al final, termino aceptando, le habia sido tarea imposible rechazarle. en cuerto modo, Mikan se permitia albergar una pequeña esperanza. Y si le perdonaba?, No?, Si no lo hacia, sentiria que todo habria sido una farsa- Pero con una condicion...

-DIme..

Mikan tomo aure y fuerza.

-Pase lo que pase, sea quien sea, no me juzgaras- Casi se le quebro la voz al decirlo. el rechazo era una de las cosas más humillantes que podia sentir el ser humano y ella no era la excepcion.

-!Claro que no! !Ten más confianza en tu misma!¨-exclamo, como si fuera algo evidente, como si jamás lo hubiera hecho-. Luego te mandare un mensaje para acordar el lugar y la hora.

Que no la juzgara. eso esperaba, asi deseaba que fuera. Solo seria un paso más para los cambios que se estaban avecinando.

-Adios, sadako- Se despidio, con una sonrisa dubujandole el rostro.

-Sueña con , Regan Mcneil...

* * *

niki230 Aqui hay otro cap mas ;), Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por leer :)


	11. Once mentiras, Diez verdades

Aclaro que no me pertenece nada!

Once mentiras, diez verdades.

**I**

Wl señor Allensworth suspiro por enesima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana, que no era más de una hora. Un viernes sin incidentes, sentado, arreglando asuntos de poca importancia, habria sido una forma ideal de acabar la jornada. Pero no, el dia anterior se haba presentado los maleducados padres de Mikan Sakura. Para que engañarse, Allensworth no queria escuchar nada de lo que les decia, ni les creia, ni le entraba en la cabezo algo asi.

El instituto al que el mismo habia asistido durante su juventud, donde no solia haber accidentes salvo los tipicos bulos o alguna que otra pelea. Pero en ninguno de los casos, bullying. Él mismo se habia contradicho al decir que los jovenes eran unos mentirosos, si eran todos asi, De qué le iba a servir a hablar con aquellos chicos? De nada, pero tenia que hacerlo muy a su pesar, porque Allensworth debia mantener impecable la fama del instituto que dirigia, fiel a sus normas, no solo porque Jeremy Izumi padre de Mikan le hubiera puesto entre la espada y la pared.

Primero, saco la lista que habia realizado la tarde anterior. Eran los alumnos que coincidian en las clases de Mikan, Que eran un total de treinta y nueve jovenes. Si a cada uno le dedicaba unos diez minutos, tardaria unas siete horas, casi ocho. si habia alumnos que hubieran faltado, tal vez se ahorraba tiempo. Adios al almuerzo y a la comida. Despues, les dio las instrucciones a los profesores para que avisaran de que a lo largo de la mañana serian llamados para hablar con el director de un asunto que no explico y, que por lo tanto, no podrian salir del instituto hasta ser llamados. Muchos se dieron cuenta del por qué, los culpables, claro. los que no habian hecho nada y se habia quedado mirando, solo lo habian podido deducir. y los más imbeciles o abstraidos no entendieron el por qué- pero se enterarian antes de ser llamados, cuando recibieron una nota en sus taquillas.

¨Del asunto del que va a tratar el director Allensworth es sobre Mikan. Sean discretos y hacer como si no supieran nada¨. No era ninguna amenaza, pero tampoco invitaba a decir la verdad, no se adentraria cualquiera en terreno tan oscuro, Podria sucederles lo mismo que a Suboru.

Los más culpables ya se habian preparado una coartada cuando corrio la noticia de que los padres de Mikan habian estado por alli, y el estado nervioso y la cantidad de sudor que desprendia el cuerpo de Allensworth habia sido una prueba que acrecentaba la idea de que Mikan ya se habia chivado.

El primer alumnto, un tal, Kokoro Houshinetarin Tuvo que responder a tres preguntas : ¨Eres amigo de Mikan o solo compañero?, ¨Como se comporta?¨, Y, ¨Segundo ha legado a mis oidos, Mikan sufre de acoso, Eso es cierto?¨. La cuarta pregunta se formulaba si la tercera era afirmativa ¨En ese caso, Quién y qué es lo que le hacen?¨-

Sus repuestas fueron : ¨Compañero¨, ¨No sé, Normal¨, ¨Solo tengo dos clases con ella, no lo sé¨.

¨No lo se¨Y un encogimiento de hombros, fueron las dos cosas que más se repitieron a lo largo de la mañana. Sin embargo, las cosas no terminaban de encajar, un 40% decia no saber nada, un 20% afirmaron que si, un 5% no habia asistido ese dia y un 25% habia dado un giro radical al asunto.

Testigo 16: La testigo 16 entra en la sala, se hecha su larga melena oscura y lacia hacia atrás y camina con gran calma hacia uno de los asientos que estan delante del director. se acomoda, se estira de la camiseta y deja caer sus manos sobre el regazo.

-El motivo por el que estas aqui, es para hacerte una serie de preguntas que me deberas contestar con la maxima sinceridad posible- Le explico Allensworth mientras tecleaba en el ordenador- . Es un simple procedimiento, asi que no te preocupes.

La testigo 16 Asiente solamente, no hace falta que diga nada más, sabe de que va el asunto. en realidad, todo el instituto lo sabe.

-Eres amiga de Mikan o solo compañera? - Le pregunta con tono monotono.

La testigo 16 no contesta enseguida, sino que medita un poco la respuesta antes de abrir la boca y decir:

-Lo era- Allensworth se inclina un poco hacia adelante y deja de teclear rapidamente. la testigo 16 nota el gesto y se torna ligeramente nerviosa- , quiero decir, antes... ya sabe, lo que paso con Ruka-san.

-Oh!, Cierto- Asiente con la cabeza suavemente- . Y por qué despues ya no?, Era un momento dificil y los amigos se suelen apoyar...- Dejo en el aire.

La testigo 16 baja la cabeza y se mira las mano, las cuales ya estaban ligeramente sudorosas por los nervios.

-Mikan-san empezo a comportarse de una forma que no era la suya- Volvio la vista al frente- Ruka-san y Mikan-san llevaban un tiempo saliendo, fue duro para ella. Aunque para el resto de sus amigos tambien lo supuso. Y...- Intenta darle algo de dramatismo- Cambio, se volvio una persona antisocial, Arisca...- Allensworth entrecierra los ojos-. Tratamos de acercarnos a ella, pero solo actuaba con desprecio hacia nosotros..

El director teclea en el ordenador todo lo que la testigo 16 le ha dicho, cuando para de teclear, vuelve a realizarle otra pregunta:

-Actualmente, Sigue comportandose asi? - La testigo 16 asiente en silencio-. Y dime: Es cierto que Mikan sufre acoso?.

La testigo 16 abre los ojos desmesuradamente y parece quedarse en blanco durante unos segundos.

-Qué?- La testigo 16 no parecia salir de su asombro, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien-. N-no , no... Lo entiendo.

-Cómo?.

-Es mikan-san- para en seco-. Ella..., ella es la que acosa-Vuelve a hacer una pausa y traga saliva- A Imai-san.

De los quince alumnos que llevaba interrogados, la testigo 16 era la primera en decirle que era la propia Mikan la acosadora. Varios le habian afirmado que si, otros dijeron que no sabían nada. pero no que fuera Mikan la acosadora.

-En ese caso, Qué es lo que le hace a Imai?.

-Le insulta, le envia notas- La testigo 16 alza un poco el brazo derecho y lo vuelve a dejar caer sobre su pierna, produciendo un sonido seco- , En fin, el otro dia le pego como pudo ver.

Eso ultimo era cierto, Allensworth no sabia que pensar, asi que tecleo esas ultimas palabras de la chica y la dejo ir.

-Muchas gracias- Dice, aunque añadio algo más- : Por qué no lo dijiste anteS?

-El qué?- Se giro la chica.

-Que Imai sufria acoso.

-Teniamos miedo de que Mikan-san pudiera actuar asi tambien con nosotros.

La testigo 16 finalmente sale del despacho y camina con pasos largos hacia los baños, con una gran tension acumulada en el cuerpo. cuando llega, no hay nadie y una corriente de aire frio le surca por el cuello. Abre el grigo y se echa agua en la cara para despabilarse. por ultimo, se mira al espejo y suelta un suspiro que podria asemejarse con una pequeña risa. Testigo 23, El testigo 23 se pasa la mano por su cabello, con un rapado que asomaba cada vez más pelo. mueve losbrazos hacia atras y adelante, como si estuviera haciendo estiramientos. Balancea la cabeza hacia la derecha y la izquierda, y finalmente, intenta posar su mano sobre la manilla helada de la puerta, pero está tan cansado que le resulta imposible enfocar la vista y su respiracion es muy agitada. despues de varios intentos, tras ver como la manecilla se acercaba y alejaba de su vision consigue empujarla hacia abajo, pasando a la estancia.

Lo primero que observo es el paisaje de las ventanas que choca contra sus ojos, vuelve a cerrarlos para quitarse la vision de la cabeza. se ha quedado fijo en mitad de la habitacion, por un omomento se habia encontrado desorientado. El director se aclara la garganta para que el testigo 23 salga del trance y ocupe su lugar.

-El motivo por el que estas aqui, es para hacerte una serie de preguntas que me deberas contestar con la maxima sinceridad posible- El testigo 23 asiente, como gesto de entendimiento, pero no logra captar todas las palabras-. Es un simpel procedimiento, asi que no te preocupes. - Un silencio vuelve a inundarse hasta que Allensworth empieza el interrogatorio por vigesimo tercera vez-. Eres amigo de Mikan o solo compañero?.

-Compañero-No decia la verdad pero tampoco una mentira, el habia sido amigo de Mikan por medio de Ruka antes de que se suicidara, como muchas otras personas, pero no le apetecia volver a sacar el tema de nuevo y reavivar el dolor.

-Cómo se comporta?.

-No tengo mucho trato con ella pero por lo que he podido ver- Dice con lentitud, y despues se pellizco el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el indice; cada vez estaba más mareado-. Se ha vuelto antisocial e intratable.

-Dices que se ha vuelto, no?- El testigo 23 asiente de nuevo- Eso es porque cambio, sino me equivoco, desde lo de Ruka- Vuelve a asentir y el director teclea hasta que prosigue con la siguiente pregunta- : Segun ha llegado a mis oidos, Mikan sufre de acoso, Eso es cierto?.

El testigo 23 sacude la cabeza, Allensworth no sabia si interpretar el gesto de negacion o que le ocurria algo al joven. se le habia visto muy inquieto desde que habia entrado y no habia parado de moverse.

-Te encuentras bien?- Inquiere, e hizo el ademán de acercarse hacia él.

-Si, si- afirma reiteradamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- repite...-Vacila y vuelve a mirar al frente- la pregunta..

Allensworth decide no alarmarse y formula otra vez la pregunta:

-Es cierto que Mikan sufre acoso?.

El testigo 23 no para de sudar y parpadear, algo que pone nervioso al director.

-Quién le ha dicho eso?- Pregunta el testigo, al ver que Allensworth no contesta, decide realizar su acusacion-: Es mentira.

-Da igual quien me lo haya dicho- Contesta Allensworth, molesto-. Por qué dices que es mentira?.

-Por qué es ella la que acosa a Imai-san-responde, con evidencia, y se encoge de hombros: tenia que terminar ya con el interrogatorio, no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo mas estar en ese estado-. la insulta, el otro dia le pego..

-Por que dijiste antes que Imai no sufría acoso?-El testigo 2 se queda en blanco - Tienes miedo de Mikan? - Allensworth sonrio divertido

-No-Niega, levantandose del asiento, le importaba poco si habia terminado con sus preguntas, pero necesitaba salir de alli- , Pero yo paso de las peleas de chicas.

-Claro- Allensworth estaba partiendose de la risa-. Mejor no meterse en esos marrones. Son los peores. - Despues, antes de que el testigo cierre la puerta le aconseja-: Necesitas descansar un poco, no se te ve muy bien.

El joven se va dando un pequeño portazo, estaba enfadado, el no necesitaba descansar. lo unico que necesitaba era un chute de extasis para librarse de esas sensaciones que lo estaban machacando. Testigo 28 ,Yu tobita, De los que habian respondido en contra de Mikan, el testigo 29 era el que menos seguro estaba de seguirles la corriente al resto. Aunque habia dejado de hablarle tras el suicidio de Ruka, tampoco se habia metido con ella, ni le guardaba un especial rencor. A diferencia del resto, el, no la habia se;alado como la causante de tal acto. Sin embargo, se sentia dividido entre sus amistades y la verdad. Cual seria la mejor opsion?

El testigo 29 lleva diez minutos sentado, esperando a que el director Allensworth vuelva de un asunto rapido que tenia que atender . su cabello largos y cenizos no paraban de chocarle contra sus ojos marrones a causa del viento, que entra por una de las venanas abiertas. se notaba un ligero bochorno en la estancia, ademas de una gran cantidad de olores mezclados cm muy diferente. Sudor, colonia, el ambientador...

Tras esperar otros cinco minutos m[as, el director vuelve dedicandole una breve disculpa por haberle hecho esperar y toma su lugar.

-El motivo por el que estas aqui, es para hacerte unas preguntas que me tendras que responder con la maxima sinceridad-el testigo 29 se aparta el cabello de la cara-. Es solo un procedimiento- Mira otra vez en el ordenador y pregunta- Eres amigo de Mikan o solo companero? .

-Companero- Se noto algo de duda en su voz, asi que volvio a , antes era mi amiga, pero ya no nos relacionamos tanto como antes.

Allensworth se sabia las prespuestas de memoria, Ahora diria que dejo de habarse con ella porque el suicidio de Ruka la cambio. pero no lo hizo para su sorpresa.

-Como suele comportarse en clase?.

-Normal- Responde, volvio a apartarse el pelo de la cara-, No se, no habla con la gente...

-Tengo entendido de que sufre acoso, Es eso cierto?.

El testigo 29 se levanta siente como algo le choca contra el pecho, Aora que?, Traicionar a sus amigos o decir la verdad aunque le costara la verdad? En aquel momento, el testigo 29 se sentia un cobarde.

-No.

Y no anade nada mas, asi que el director Allensworth trata de sonsacarle mas informacion.

-Pudiera ser que ella... Fuera realmente la acosadora_

El chico se maldijo en silencio.

-Si, molesta a...

-Imai, No?- Se apresura Allensworth para asombro del testigo 29, que asiente en silencio/. Bien , ya puedes marcharte-Le indica con el brazo.

El testigo 29 se levanta,, todavia con el corazon palpitandole. lo que no sabia es que durante todo el resto del dia y el fin de semana tendria un remordimiento de conciencia . y que el lunes, intentaria volver a hablar con Allensworth.

La testigo 38, Hotaru Imai, Ya habia tomado su lugar.

-El motivo por el que estas aqui, es para hacerte una serie de preguntas que me deberas contestar con la maxima sinceridad posible/ Repitio por enesima vez e ese dia- Es un simple procedimiento, no te preocupes.

La tstigo 38 no paraba de juguetear con su cabello azabache, enredandolo y sedenserandolo con sus delgados dedos adornados por un tono rijizo en sus u;as y varios anillos que tintinean.

-Eres amiga de Mikan o solo companera?-Le pregunta, de forma automatica.

-Era su amiga hasta hace un mes- la respuesta sorprendio a Allenswirth, por fin un cambio de acontecimientos.

-Por que? Sucedio Algo?.

-Bueno...ella- Hizo ver que se le quebraba la voz- . No se si es bueno que se lo cuente. es que...- Dejo en el aire, con un rostro que denotaba una ligera tristeza.

-Su comportamiento es diferente, Verdad?- Le ayudo a seguir

La testigo 38 asiente, con los ojos humedeciendose.

-Yo...-Para de nuevo- pen-pensaba que era mi amiga y luego me hizo eso y...-Las lagrimas empezaron a asomar en su redondeado rostro, ella trato de apartarlas con sus dedos-. Ella es mi amiga desde hace a;os!.

-De todas formas, no me quedo demasiado claro porque Mikan actuo asi- Explica el director- . Pudiera ser que Mikan estuviera moelsta por alguna razon?

La joven se calla, sollozando un poco.

-Si- sacude la cabeza-. Desde lo de...-El nombre mismo se le atraganta y se siente un poco culpable por utilizarlo - Ruka/san, ella comenzo a cambiar. Se volvio mas retraida, antisocial... Dejandose de comunicar con el resto, yo era la unica con la que todavia mantenia una relacion- El hombre asiente y la chica prosigue - pero. entonces, a ella le molestaba que saliera con otras personas, decia que todas eran unas falsas, que no merecian una pena... Que se habian olvidado rapidamente de Ruka.

-Era posesiva conmigo. y...yo estaba cansada de la situacion-Se acaricia el cabello y deja caer el brazo sobre el posa brazos- . Asi que decidi dejar de hablarle, ella empezo acosarme. me llamaba, me enviaba mensajes, me visitaba a casi todas horas. y me asustaba ese comportamiento, asi que me ausente dos semanas del instituto. Cuando volvi, sucedio lo de la pelea.

-A que mensajes te refieres?.

-Me insultaba-susurra casi sin fuerza.

-Muchos me han dicho que tu eres la victima del acoso, Pero hay contradicciones. Que me dices al respecto?.

-Mikan...- Las lagrimas le lamieron las mejillas - Ella, ella me estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

-Tranquila- Pero se notaba que el director Allenswirth no tenia la suficiente madera para consolar a una adolescente, habia sonado demasiado serio, lejos de darle tranquilidad- . Por que has esperado hasta ahora para contarmelo? .

-Te-tenia miedo- Titubea, con inseguridad.

El diector Busca entre los cajones, de donde saca un paquete de panuelos que le tiende a la joven. Esta lo acpeta y abre el envoltorio. se limpia la cara.

-Sera mejor que llamemos a tu madre.

-!No!- Se levanta con gran brutalidad del asiento-. No, no puede hacerlo- Prosigue con un tono mucho mas tranquilo aunque se podia denotar su nerviosismo.

El director se compadece de la chica, pero no podia hacer caso de su peticion. era curioso el cambio de perspectiva por parte de Allenswirth ante la situacion.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo.

La testigo 38 estaba metida en un buen lio.

**II**

Mikan se llevo una grata sorpresa, su padre le habia dado la buena noticia de que su nuevo hogar ya estaba terminado, Jeremy no le habia permitido en ningun momento ver como marchaba la construccion y Mikan, dadas las circustancias por las que estaba pasando, tampoco habia insistido mucho en ese tema. Ahora estaba deseosa por verla, pero antes tendria que empaquetar todas sus cosas. Jeremy compromo que su hija se hallaba de tan buen humor, que decidio posponer esa charla que habia tenido con Yuka y el director de su instituto.

Al estar Empaquetando durante largas horas todas sus cosas, Mikan, Lo peor llego a parar a su mano, al encontrar esa foto que tanto hubo buscado hacia tiempo. La encontro en el fondo de uno de los cajones de debajo de la cama nido. Salian ella y Ruka , de noche, Mikan se encontraba sentada en una especia de barandilla agarrandole el brazo derecho a Ruka y con el otro revolviendole su corto cabello. el estaba de pie , sujetandola por la cintura y con una sonrisa aunque serio. era por eso, por lo que le gustaba tanto esa foto. Ruka siempre salia poniendo cualquier cara graciosa, aunque encantadora, pero aquella era diferente. y por eso Mikan la gaurdi con tanto cari;o.

Anres del suicidio de Ruka, la paed que estaba junto a la cama y parte de la cubierta del mueble habia estado inundada por fotos, todas de ella y Ruka, en algunas salian sus amigos, hasta habia una en la que aparecia Natsume. al irse a dormir se quedaba mirandolas hasta que caia en los brazos de morfeo. Pero tras su muerte, Mikan las arranco con un grito de rabia y desesperacion, con las lagrimas ahogadonle el rostro ; tambien se encargo de eliminarlas de su movil y ordenador. las impesas las tiro todas, menos la que habia perdido. Al poco tiempo se arepintio. Temia que el rostro de Ruka se le olvidara por tanto amor que aun sentia por el.

Volvio a verlo de nuevo, con una sonrisa triste se la llevo al pecho. Y cerro los ojos.

No la perderia Jamas.

**III**

Al dia siguiente , llegaron a la nueva casa, a diferencia del piso en que habian vivido un a;o entero, la casa situaba en un barrio amplio con espacios jardines como entrada y no entre cemento y mas bloques de pisos muy juntos y atestados. Lo que mas le sorprendio fue la fachada delantera, blanca, negra y con inmensos cristales. Vista desde la planta parecia una especia de triangulo junto a un cuadrado y otro triangulo, dandole una forma muy moderna. La planta baja constaba de una cocina, abierta a un recibidor, con tres sofas negros y una mesa de cristal. esta a su vez, conducia hacia el salon, con una portentosa chimenea. ademas, habia un ba;o y una piscina dividida en dos, por un lado estaba climatizada, pero la otra daba al jardin. Tambien estaba el gumnasio y el despacho personal de Jeremy.

Al ver aquella casa, a Mikan solo se le paso un pensamiento por la cabeza -Es tan grande que me hace sentir sola- Sin embargo , le gustaba, y mas con esa biblioteca donde poder guardar un monto de libros. Estaba agradecida, aun asi aquel materialismo no le daba lo que ella queria. Pero no habia ninguna duda en que era mejor que ese peque;o piso con gente indiscreta corriendo rumores. Por un momento anoro la casa en la que habia vivido los tres hacia anos, era menos grande que aquella, pero mas acogedora y calida. y estaban los tres.

Mikan se sacudio esos pensamientos de la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a descargar cajas y cajas en el garaje. Al terminar aquella tediosa tarea, cada uno fue a su repectiva habitacion para colocar sus cosas. nada mas empujar la doble puerta de cristal con rayas negras y trasparentes comprobo que era una estancia espaciosa, como todas las de la casa.

Pasaron el resto del dia colocando cosas, aqui y alla hasta que el cielo claro dio paso a uno mucho mas obscuro. para encontes, pararon y pidieron algo para comer, dos pizzas para estrenar la cocina. lo cual fue bastante curioso.

Mientras comian tranquilamente Jeremy recibio una llamada del director Allensworth y, como era habitual en el , no paraba de moverse de la cocina al recibidor y luego al salon a la vez que conversaba. mikan solo pudo captar las palabras de su padre

-" Diga?"

-"No se preocupe"

-"Eso no puede ser posible."

-"!Esto no deberia ir asi! Pero si hace falta, entregare las pruebas necsarias para demostrar que mi hija no miente"

-"Muy bien, el lunes a la diez nos vemos alli"

Jeremy pillo a Mikan plantada en el recibidor.

-Que haces aqui?.

-Quien era?- Pregunto, pero al ver que su padre no les respondia siguio hablando - Que es eso de las pruebas para demostrar que no miento? .

Jeremy compredio que era el momento para decirle toda la verdad, Al hacerlo Mikan la habia cogido el enojo y le habia procovado una explocion que no sorprendia a Jeremy, Al terminar su descarga, Mikan decide ir en direccion a su habitacion a grandes pasos, subio las escaleras con rapidez, casi tropezando con el ltimo escalon. Jeremy dejo escapar una larga exhalacion y se dirigio a la habitacion de su hija al escuchar el Asoto que le habia dado a su no lo habia tomado nada bien el que su padre fuera a visitar al director y le contara todo lo que a ella le estaba sucediendo en esos respectivos cuatro meses, Al intentar girar la manecilla supo que su hija ya la habia cerrado antes con llace, a tra vez de ela no veia nada mas que la estancia vacia, Mikan estaba encogida, abrazandose las piernas, en la cama.

-Mikan...-Susurro con voz mas suave.

-Vete!Vete!Vete- Seguia contendiendo las lagrimas, desde cuando se habia vuelto tan llorona? , No, no podia volver a hacerlo. Y esque se habia sentito humillada por su padre.

Mikan observo con detenimiento el objeto a centimetros de ella, era amarillo y parecia mas afilado que las tijeras con las que se habia cortado hacia dos dias.

Por segunda vez, no estaba haciend onada malo, no? , solo sentia la peque;a necesidad de liberarse de la carga emocional. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas, que iba a pasar despues? Y si el que su padre hubiera acudido al director fuera una mala opcion? Y si el acoso se volvian peor por chivata?, Y si su madre la rechazaba mas que antes? ," Y si" Y si", Dos palabras que no paraban de aplastarse contra su pecho.

Decidio cortarlas, despedazarlas. hasta que desaparecieran como peque;os papelitos hechos pedazos.

Ras. Ras.

De su brazo derecho emanaron dos cortes, mas profundos que la anterior vez, pero sin atentar con el peligro de su vida. de nuevo, los habia hecho muy cerca del codo, solo sentia la necesitad de eliminar esas emociones tan venenosas, otra vez. el alivio que sentia era como cuando su padre le caso el aguijon del abejorro que le habia picado a los diez a;os mientras tomaban el sol.

Iba a continuar cuando su padre musito algo;

-Me destroza verte asi..

A ella tambien, sus sentimientos fueron tan contradictorios. lanzo el cuter contra la pared, porque era tan debil?, Jeremy se sobresalto cuand oescuche el choque. Tenia a su padre, porque lo hacia?, Si el lo viera... Solo le iba hacer mas dano.

-Mikan-Se puso de pie y golpeo el vidrio- Mikan!

La joven se balanceo hacia delante y hundio su cara entre las sabana. Queria ahorar su angustia. se levanto y con ritmo frenetico que busco entre las cajas y cajas de ropa que todavia no habia colocado en el vestidos. en una de esas encontro la foto de Ruka y ella. La miro en la oscuridad, sin distinguir nada, y se la llevo al pecho . ella no era como el, no era ninguna cobarde.

-Ruka-pyo..porque? -Susurro para si, Se le habian escapado dos pequenas lagrimas.

-Mikan!

-Ahora salgo- Rompio su tono ahogado- dame unos minutos.

Entonces, el timbre sono por primera vez en la casa. Jeremy dudo un poco, pero finalmente bajo las escaleras con paso cansado y al abrir la puerta se encontro con dos caras conocidas.

Hotaru y su madre...

* * *

Reviewss:

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia gracias por pasar a leer :), lo bueno que es lo has encontrado nuevamente espero que esta sea una buena lectura para todos ustedes :)

Aliados69 gracias por pasar a leer :)

niki230 gracias por pasar a leer, es bueno saber que os gusto n.n

zurinaye gracias por pasar a leer, espero no a ver tardado tanto en actualizar :)


	12. Solo un Humano

Solo un humano

**I**

-! Mas vale que su hija salga ahora mismo!- Grito, por enesima vez, la mujer tenia la cara roja de la rabia que resaltaba aun mas con sus cabellos azabaches. Tenia el mismo rostro redondo y ojos purpuras rodeados por una espesa capa de pestañas que Hotaru. eran la viva imagen de la una de la otra, salvo por el color de test -. Le debe una gran disculpa a Hotaru- La joven estaba bastante nerviosa, pegada a su madre y mordiendose el labio inferior-, !Y educar a su hija como es debido!.

Jeremy, que a esas alturas estaba harto de la situacion, no se iba a callar. menos a una mujer que habia ido a gritarle a su propia casa.

- !Larguese de aqui ahora mismo! - Indico, con un movimiento brusco del brazo- Mikan no le debe ninguna disculpa a nadie- Apostillo.

Mikan, que habia oido los gritos dese su habitacion habia abierto la puerta tras limpiarse la herida y cambiarse de ropa. Fue bajando poco a poco , tratando de hacer el menor ruido; pero su padre la capto al instante por el rabillo del ojo. le hizo un gesto apremiante con la mano, para que se volviera a su habitacion.

-Esta ahi, Verdad?- Comprendio la mujer, tratando de pasar a la estancia pero Jeremy le agarro el brazo toscamente cuando vio la chica se quedo plantada en mitad de la escalera. Por un momento, Mikan se asusto y aferro su mano a la barandilla de la escalera. Finalmente, Jeremy arrastro a la mujer mas alla de la puerta.

- !Larguese de mi propiedad ahora mismo o sere yo el que se encargue de hacerlo!- Contesto, realmente enfurecido por el gesto de la madre de Hotaru, Que quedo cohibida por la amenaza de Jeremy.

-Desde luego ya no quedan caballeros- Intento sonar lo mas digna posible, se sacudio la chaqueta y dio una vuelta para echarse a caminar.

- Una lastima que las brujas si - Anadio Jeremy, relajando las facciones de su rostro para convertirse en una sonrisa, desapareciendo el enfado de hacia unos minutos. no hizo falta ver la mueca de rabia que se hacia extendido en la madre de Hotaru, ya se la habria imaginado.

Hotaru se habia quedado perpleja y no se habia movido en ningun momento.

-Vasmos, cariño- Le apremio su madre, dulcemente.

La chica atisbo a su ex amiga acercandose a su padre, intento susurrarle algo pero ya habia cerrado la puerta. en el interior, Jeremy exhalo con exageracion y Mikan tenia una debil sonrisa adornadole el rostro.

-!Ya no quedan caballeros! - imito con voz chillona, burlandose de la mujer. Jeremy se echo a reir y Mikan se unio a su risa contagiosa hasta que se quedaron sin fuerzas. Despues, hubo un corto silencio al que Mikan puso fin - Siento lo de antes.

-Yo tambien- reconocio Jeremy, Tornandose mas serio- . La proxima vez contare contigo.

-La proxima vez no sere tan niña. no tiene sentido enfadarse cuando las cosas ya estan hechas.

-Debo contarte algo importante- Cambio de tema su padre- es sobre la llamada que he recibido del director , y tambien entenderas porque la madre de Hotaru ha montado todo este numerito.

Mikan le miro dubitativa, pero siguio a su padre hasta el salon. Jeremy se sento enfrente de la gran television que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, y Mikan a su lado esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

- Como ya sabes, hable con el director , para exigirle que retirara la falta de tu expediente y tomara las medidas necesarias contra los chicos que te acosan - Le dirigio una mirada, sentia como si una astilla se le clavara en la garganta cada vez que lo interrogando a los companeros con los que tienes clase y ...- Sabia que la noticia le iba a suponer un disgusto a su hija, aun asi, prosiguió-. La mayoria de ellos han mantenido la boca cerrada.

Jeremy le paso el brazo por los hombros, para confortarla. Mikan agradecio el gesto, pero no se sintio mejor, solo se temia lo peor. Por que?, Por que se habian quedado callados? Por miedo?, Pero... Si hablaran todos no tendrian por que tenerlo. Estaba claro por que, ya eran parte del acoso con su silencio. Aun asi, habia unos que tenian mas culpa que otros, Mikan sabia mas o menos quien habia sido la culpable de esas notas, tambien de las llamadas acosadoras que habia recibido y por lo que se cambio de numero, era evidente quien le habia roto los libros, escrito en la pizarra y en una mesa o simplemente se habia encarado hacia ella con una " Idiota" En los labios hasta dar lugar a una sonrisa estupida.

-Hay diez personas que si han admitido que tu eres la victima en todo este asunto- Jeremy trago saliva- Y Hay once que diecen todo lo contrario, han dicho que tu eres la acosadora... De Imai.

Mikan abrio los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente. Que ella era que?, Quien lo habia dicho? , Lo habrian hecho para encubrirse? por que sabian que en el fondo ella tenia la razon y tenian que desviar la atencion hacia otro lado?.

-E-eso es men-mentira- te lo creeras, verdad? - Miro a su padre, suplicante.

-!Oh!- Exclamo-. Como quieres que me crea eso? - La chica se encogio de hombros ypaso su brazo por la espalda de su padre y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su robusto hombro . Sintio que desprendia una gran fuerza y calidez-. De todas formas, le dije a Allensworth que no se preocupara, que nosotros teniamos las pruebas suficiente spara demostrar que tu dices la verdad. no me gusta actuar asi, pero no habia otra eleccion- Y, por ultimo, anadio- . Es un gilipollas.

Mikan sonrio ligeramente, Jeremy le acaricio el cabello, cuando lo invadio una sensacion nostalgica. Yuka lo habia tenido asi de suave. Yuka, Su madre...

-Por eso necesito que imprimas los Tweets- Mikan pego un salto y le dirigio una mirada incredula.

-Como sabes lo de ...? - Se quedo sin habla, Se habia metido en sus cosas? - Me has..?

-No, Dios, Mikan- Se llevo las manos a los muslos, produciendo un chasquido-. Los vi por casualidad, la misma noche que decidiste contarme lo que te pasaba.

-Y aun asi esperaste para que te lo contara- Murmuro, comprendiendolo todo- . Hubiera sido peor si me lo hubieras dicho tu primero, habria sido aun mas vergonzoso parami. -y, de repente, se echo a sus brazos-. Gracias por tener esa paciencia conmigo- Le susurro al oido-. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a contarte cada una de mis experiencias personales- Jeremy sonrio un poco

Tras despegarse, Mikan se dirigio al despacho de su padre , que la siguio por detras. Mikan se acomodo en la silla negra , abrio el portatil y lo inicio. Jeremy esperaba a su lado, Mientras miraba por la ventana la tranquilidad del barrio. No habia nadie por la calle, solo la noche sumergida en el cielo, Las luces de las farolas y de las casas vecinas sobre un brillante cesped.

Jeremy ya habia visto los mensajes aberrantes que iban dirigidos a su hija, Pero Mikan no se sentia del todo preparada para presenciar la reaccion de su padre.

Mikan comprobo que no habia nuevas interacciones, por una parte se sintio aliviada pero por la otra sorprendida. Se esperaba algo como " Idiota y Mas insultos.

-Hasta...- Dijo en voz baja, mientras fue bajando con la flecha del teclado- Donde quieras.

Habia muchas cosas. la mayoria escritas por el " Anonymous" , Otras por Luna, la wera con la qu ruka la llego a enga;ar, Permy o sumire, eran la misma y por ultimo Mashiage. Tambien habia otras personas que habia intervenido en la conversacion dando su repulsiva opinion, y culpandola de la muerte de rula, como sientendieran algo sobre ello.

-Todo se arreglara- Jeremy se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no se lo dijo a modo de consuelo, sino como una firme afirmacion.

Una afirmacion muy segura.

**II**

El fn de semana fue dedicado a plena y exclusivamente para Mikan. el sabado por la ma;ana, bien temprano, amos pasaron por circular Quay y tomaron un copioso desayuno en uno de los cafes. cuando terminaron, fueron a la zona de glebe donde se montaba un mercadillo todos los sabados desde las diez hasta las cuatro de la tarde, alli habia baratijas, vestidos, libros de segunda mano- de los que Mikan se llevo unos cuantos- ,Muebles, bisuteria, objetos de artesania... A la hora de comer se dirigieron a Pott point, Donde comieron en un restaurante japones.

Mas tarde, Jeremy y Mikan se encaminaron al State theatre para presenciar el Sydney Fil Festival, un teatro antiguo que se encontraba en el centro de sidney. Al principio, tuvieron que esperar en una larga cola para entrar antes de poder pasear por la alfombra roja, junto al photocall, donde muchos famosos- aunque no demasiados conocidos- Posaban con sus elegantes trajes y vestidos para hacerse fotos o ser entrevistados.

Era un teatro que dejo la boca abierta a Mikan, era la primera vez que lo contemplaba con sus propios ojos, miles de asientos rojos, la calidez de las luces que desprendian cada una de las lamparas junto a la central, con una decoracion exquisita y detallista en las paredes y el techo.

Al principio, solo escucharon varios discursos del director del festival, organizadores y , por ultimo, el director de la pelicula que iban a ver esa noche. solo un Humano, una extrana pelicula que trataba sobre la posesion de un angel en un ser humano, pero no era la tipica pelicula sobre posesiones demoniacas en las que insultaban y el recipiente se volviera destructivo, sino al reves. el joven, que desde el principio no habia sido muy bueno, empezaba a cambiar... Hasta que terminaba autodestruyendose. en ese momento, mikan solo pudo agarrarse los brazos con fuerza.

Cuando finalizo la pelicula, pasearon por Circular Quay y la Opera House, contempland oel anochecer mientras tomaban un helado juntos, Padre e hija. Todo marchaba tranquilamente hasta que a lo lejos, Jeremy contemplo una figura extra;amente conocida que estaba agachada en el sielo. como si se encontrara Mal.

-Mashiage...-Murmuro, y, Mikan que lo habia escuchado , trato de pararlo.

-No , dejalo- Le agarro del brazo, intentandolo llevar en direccion contraria, fue complicado porque Jeremy le duplicaba el tama;o, aun asi aplaco su furia con esa madurez adulta. No queria fastidiar aquel fantastico dia a su hija por ese imbecil, Pero por otra parte no podia dejar de pensar en lo que le habia dicho, y que para colmo, estuviera viviendo en la misma casa que Yuka. Ella todavia no sabia nada de eso, Mikan lo habia hablado con su padre, esperaria unos dias antes de volver a verla para contarselo.

El domingo fue mas o menos igual ,salvo porque fueron a restaurantes distintos y visitaron el centro comercial Westfiel, junto a Hyade park; La playa de bondi... Cuando llegaron a su cas,a ya anocheciendo , Mikan estaba hecha polvo y se fue a la cama temprano porque las largas caminadas producidas durante todo el fin de semana le habian pasado factura a sus musculos. NO fue hasta el momento en el que estuvo en medio de la oscuridad intentando dormirse, en el que penso que el dia siguiente era lunes, y tenia que enfrentarse a la cruel realidad. su paraiso no habia tardado en desvanecerse.

**III**

Cuando el frio viento choco contra el rostro de Mikan y sus cabellos castaños largos y ondulados lanzaban estocadas a sus ojos Chocolate, todavia no podia creerse que estuviera en el aparcamiento del instituto. un gran nudo se le extendia desde el estomago hasta la garganta, impidiendole articular palabra. sus brazos y piernas estaban agarrotados como si fueran de porcelana y temiera a moverse por si se rompian. El aire le faltaba en los pulpones y respiraba por la boca repitiendo mentalmente " No pasara nada, no pasara nada, no pasara nada".

Su padre le hizo una seña a modo de saludo a travez de las ventanas relucientes del coche y le habia dicho que iria a recogerla en cuanto ella le enviara un mensaje antes de salir. solo habia asentido a modo de entendimiento, no podia quitarse de la cabeza lo que habia pasado el dia anterior. se habia sentido como una niña pequena cruzando los caoticos pasillos al lado de su padre, eran un remolino de voces, una gran gama de colores estrellandose contra sus ojos, y una especia de melodia ruidosa que unia las pisadas y el cerrar de las puertas y las taquillas hasta que el timbre puso el toque final. Minutos despues, todo estaba desertico. Solo el tic-tac del reloj rompia el silencio.

La habian mirado, pero tratando de ser discetos. estaba con su padre.

-Y bien?- Mikan aterrizo en el despacho del director, dejando atras su hilo de pensamientos. su padre no dijo nada, simplemente saco del interior de su chaqueta los papeles, un poco doblados, y se los lanzo a Allenswirth en la mesa.

Dudo en poco a la hora de cogerlos, pero estiro el papel y presto atencion a lo que leia. Mikan seguia atentamente el movimiento de sus ojos , con nerviosismo, Que mas daba que Allenswirth viera eso si probablemente ya lo habia visto la ciudad entera?, Debia de quitarse esa pesada sensacion del cuerpo, no le servia para nada. Bochorno.

Cuando termino de leer le tendio los papeles a Jeremy y asintio con la cabeza;

-No me cabe la menor duda- Reconocio, finalmente , con cierta crispacion por no llevar la razon-. Aun asi - Medio un poco -, Esos alumnos que me dijeron todo lo contrario, tambien debo concederles cierta...

-Esos alumnos mentian, quizas esos alumnos son los mismo que ves impresos en el papel-se habia adelantado Jeremy-. No hay que ser un genio para saber quienes son; Luna Hajime, Ella era amiga de Mikan, Supuestamente despues de su menudo engaño, Claro. Sumire Shisaki Y Su primo Mashiage Yakotu- Escupio este ultimo con desprecio-. Y podia seguir toda la mañana.

-No me cabe duda- Volvio a repetir el director- . Retirare la falta de su expediente y ma;ana mismo podra reincorporarse a las clases- { Reincorporarse a clases] , Resono en la cabeza de Mikan en un eco profundo -. Con el resto- Se escucharon un par de toques contra la puerta y el director interrumpio sus propias palabras para decir- ; Adelante.

Unos cabellos castanos y alborotados dieron preludio al rostro de Tsubasa que asomo la cabeza y se quedo petrificado cuando observo al padre de mikan, Y despues, a ella. No los esperaba alli, se sintio mal por haber mentido en cuanto a las preguntas que el directo le habia hecho aquel dia. El fue el primero en apartar la mirada para posarla sobre el director y deshacerse de esa acusacion que el imaginaba en sus caras.

-Que deseas?- Pregunto el Director, Que en aquellos instantes se habia olvidado del nombre del alumno.

-Mm-Dudo, abriendo un poco mas la puerta, sin dejar estirar las asas de la cartera que colgaba sobre sus hombros, con inquietud-,Solo... necesito decirle una cosa- Se produjo un largo en sulencio- . A solas- Añadio, Intentando alzar las comisuras de sus labios en unasonrisa que no se trazo.

El director se levanto con cierta dificultad dando un largo suspiro de resignacion, y salio fuera de su despacho, dejando a Jeremy y Mikan solos. Ambos intercambairon una mirada dubitativa y en el rostro de Jeremy se pudo predecir la pregunta.

-Tsubasa-san No...- Antes de que Mikan pudiera acabar la frase, Allensworth volvio a entrar en la estancia.

-Que cosas- murmuro para si mismo ,despues se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaban ahi-. Como le iba diciendo, yo me encargare de que los chicos reciban el castido merecido.

-Ojala-Penso Mikan, volviendo a la realidad, todavia parada en el aparcamiento del instituto. Pero lo que menos le preocupaba era el castigo que pudieran recibir, lo que mas le preocupaba era si decidian vengarse, si ella estia segura en una situacion asi. no podia esconderse eternamente tras las espaldas d su padre, pero un dia mas en su casa habria sido una de las mejores bendiciones -Tienes que ser fuerte-.

Cogio aire por enesima vez y empezo a caminar, primero despacio con los pasos cortos alargando su entrada al centro; pero, entonces, noto las miradas de la gente -No porfavor, no- Y aumento el ritmo de sus piernas, cruzaria los pasillos como u nfantasma, igual que vualquier otro dia. se sentaria y aguantaria lo que le echaran. sin embargo, eso no estaba en su mano. al entrar, todos se quedaron mirando como si en su lugar hubiera estallado una bomba. unos bajaban rapidamente la cabeza, otros seguian mirando, tambien los habia que lo intentaban con disimulo. A esas alturas, a Mikan no se le escapaba nada. en esos momentos deseo estar bajo las sabadas de su cama.

-!Mikan-chan!-Creyo escuchar entre el gentio y no pudo mas que maldecirse- Changos, Changos y mas Changos, sigue delante Mikan y no vuelvas la vista atras- Bajo la cabeza y siguio caminando lo mas rapido posible al aula de Historia.

Cuando casi creia estar a salvo, una mano se poso sobre su hombro. se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-!Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma!- exclamo tsubasa, La joven titubeo al mirarle, se suponia que ella era el fantasma. el chico siguio hablando - Mira... Yo... se que te puede parecer algo descarado dadas las alturas, pero...

-V-voy a llegar tarde- indico Mikan, entrando en el aula y dejando a Tsubasa con la palabra en la boca. no le apetecia saber lo que iba a decirle.

-Lo siento- Articulo, casi en un susurro.

Mikan, para contrariedad de sus deseos, lo oyo. pero no lo escucho.

**IV**

Las primeras horas marcharon mejor de lo previsto. nadie decia nada. solo notaba ciertas miradas curiosas, era igual que siempre salvo que nadie le molestaba. Hotaru no estaba, Sumire tapoco ni mucho menos la ofrecida de Luna con la que Ruka le habia engaanado , tambien se pudo percatar de que tampoco se encontraba presente Mashiage. Y, cuando agarro el borrador que se le habia caido a la chica de delante, esta le dio las gracias. Mikan se sorprendio, si hubiera ocurrido eso la semana pasada, su compa;era ni se habria dado la vuelta para recogerlo. Hasta lo hubiera tirado a la basura como si tuviera la peste. Aun asi, no se sentia feliz, ahora ellos tenian el miedo que ella habia experimentado. tenia la sensacion de que eran solo actores y que actuaban segun el papel que les dictaba la situacion. en otras palabras; farsantes.

Era cierto que su cuerpo se habia relajado y su mente estaba aliviada del eterno tormento de no dejar de pensar en lo que pasaria despues. habia pasado dos de las cuatro pruebas; la entrada y parde de las clases. solo le faltaba por completar el descaso y la salida. que sintiera que aquello seguia siendo una prueba tampoco era del todo bueno, pero por algo se empezaba. y el descanso se iba a dar en ; " 3, 2,1 y..."

El timbre sono, burlesco.

Mikan se entretuvo mucho mientras metia el portaminas y los boligrafos en el estuche. despues, guardi el libro , sus hojas y el estuche en la mochila.

-Vamos- Apremio el profesor, esperando en la puerta.

Se coloco la mochila y salio a frontarse a su caos personal. el descanso, a diferencia de todos los jovenes que no se encontraban en su situacion, era una maldicion. una forma mas de pasarlo mal y torturarle. Porque no tenia amigos, no tenia a la ahora mala amiga de Hotaru, ni al suicida de Ruka. no tenia amistad. No conocia la amistad. Sonrio con amargura, y Ahora?, Que iba hacer? , Ir a la biblioteca y sentarse a leer mientras pasaba el tiempo?, Si, esa parecia la mejor opsion posible. los libros ahora eran sus unicos amigos. al menos, ellos eran fieles, pero antes tenia que hacerle una visita al ba;o.

De camino, se encontro con algo curioso, pronto habia dejado de ser el espectaculo para pasar a ser algo secundario. la cafeteria estaba repleta de gente como de costumbre, pero esta vez la gente formaba una especia de circulo, el que se formaba siempre que habia una pelea. Por mera curiosidad fue a comprobar que era lo que pasaba. Todavia era lo suficientemente humana para no poder reprimir esa cualidad. se abrio paso entre la gente, entre sus ropas asperas y suaves, entre sus aromas y sudoraciones, entre sus cuerpos calidos y frios... Hasta que choco contra alguien mas grande que ella.

-Oh, lo siento- Se disculpo, sin mirar arriba.

-!Mikan-chan!- Se sorprendio tsubasa, Con un tono mas amigable de lo normal, como si esa barrera silenciosa que habia levantado durante meses no tuviera nada que ver con ello. La joven solo pudo maldecirse interiormente , su curiosidad se habia esfumado. , no te vayas- Y la sujeto del brazo, ella no pudo reprimir un debil -!AY-; Le habia sujetado donde tenia todavia los cortes.

-!Andou!- Nombro una voz que para ella sono extra;amente familiar. tan, tan familiar... Que le hizo recordar por un momento a Ruka, Algo tenia que ver con el..

Mikan se deshizo de la mano de Tsubasa, que dejo de insistir, y dio un par de brutos pasos hacia atras, golpeando su espalda contra algo firme y calido. Al girar su rostro, sintio como si se hubiera caido desde un segundo piso, toda chispa de respiracion desaparecio de sus pulmones. Esta vez si que era una verdadera aparicion, Cabellos azabaches, ojos carmesi que denotaban cansancio, Esas pecas que le habian causado tanta gracia.

" Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...Muereee..."


	13. El pajaro que Caía y Caía

El pajaro que caía y caía.

**I**

Natsume

Hyuuga Natsume.

Si, Natsume Hyuuga si sus ojos no se equivocaban. Qué hacia allí?, Qué demonios se suponia que hacia en el instituto?.

-Claro-Penso al instante, entendiendo todo el barullo que se habia creado. Ahora todos eran grandes amigos de Natsume?, Ahora todos se alegraban por verle de nuevo?, No iba a negar su paso por el instituto fuera con mala reputacion, aunque tampoco habia sido el chico más popular... Hasta la muerte de Ruka. -Imbeciles, falsos-

Salio corriendo, apartando todo lo que se ponia por delante, hasta habia empujado al propio Natsume con todas sus fuerzas. no lo soportaba, todavia no podia aguantarlo, habia visto la acusacion en sus ojos.

Solo habia un tramo de pocos metros desde la cafeteria hasta los baños, pero su frente sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maraton. Abrio un grifo y dejo que el agua se escurriera entre sus dedos y cara. Despues, se metio en uno de los baños, cubrio sus necesidades y se sento sobre la tapa. para pensar. pero no podia. se suponia que ella era la que iba a elegir si verlo o no. el destino, casualidad, azar, futuro, o como sea que lo llamaran, no dependia completamente de ella. de hecho, se habia reido en su cara.

paso todo el descanso metida allí, para evitarse algun encontronazo. Todavia no estaba preparada. necesitaba... Adaptarse a la idea. necesitaba pensar que le diria. Tenia que comportarse de dos maneras diferentes. Para él, ella era dos chicas: Mikan Sakura; ex novia de su mejor amigo,su factor X, La chica Segura y decidida, Nunca se daba por vencida para conseguir aquello que deseaba, un capricho, Linda y siempre firme ante cualquier situacion. Y luego se encontraba Yuka; Insegura pero abierta, divertida, dulce, no buscaba agradarle. A la primera apenas podia mirarle a la cara, a la segunda... a la segunda necesitaba mirarle a la cara.

Cuando el timpre sono de nuevo, Mikan exhalo un suspiro y se dirigio a su siguiente clase, sin parar de mirar a todas partes, con el temor de volver a chocarse contra él, Cosa que no llego a suceder porque llego sana y salva al aula de Economia. El profesor tardo un poco en llegar y enseguida se puso a dar su clase cuando minutos despues se hubo presentado Hotaru. no se atrevio a mirar a Mikan.

El dia volvio a transcurrir con una normalidad inquietante. hasta ultima hora. la hora de tutorias. el orientador, un tipo joven de unos treita y cinco años, empezo a hablar a la clase sobre el ingreso a la universidad, los estudios universitarios, resolver las dudas, o cualquier otro asunto...No quedaba tanto como parecia para acabar el curso, sin embargo, Mikan no escucho la informacion. no estaba interesada en un futuro tan lejano, antes, hubiera deseado estudiar algun idioma, se le daban bastante bien. Pero no estaba segura si acabaria el curso limpia, despues de todo ,sus notas habian caido en picado y tenia tras asignaturas casi suspensas.

Se limito a mirar por la ventana, contemplando el patio despejado desde el segundo piso y, luego, los monticulos de nubes flotando sobre el cielo- Intentando darles forma-Avanzando con lentitud, Donde acabaria su viaje?, Mikan salio de sus pensamientos regresando a la clase cuando mochilas y estuches empezaron a cerrarse, la clase estaba a punto de acabar.

¨Prueba superada¨Respuesta Incorrecta. Alguien llamo a la puerta de su clase.

-Se puede?-Preugnto la voz, entreabriendo la puerta para dejarse ver.

-Oh Natsume-kun, Por supuesto-Contesto el orientador , Narumi, con sorpresa y satisfaccion- . Estabamos acabando- Dirigio una agresiva mirada cuando la gente ya estaba de pie, dispuesta a marcharse-. Sentados, todavia queda algo por firmemente. Los alumnos no hicieron otra cosa, más que obedecer forzosamente.

Mikan se desparramo sobre la silla, con fastidio, produciendo un chirrido que llamo la atencion de todas las miradas. Incluida la de Natsume. Lo miro de reojo y trago saliva, Trato de concentrar su atencion a otro punto, Cualquier cosa; sus manos, la ventana, el movimiento de los cordones del chico de delante con un tic impaciente.

-Esperame fuera unos minutos, Ahora despues te atiendo. Un placer tenerte por aqui- Natsume asintio y cerro la puerta.

El orientador se volvio hacia la clase entera, alzando su voz, prominente:

-Debido al desagradable incidente ocurrido hace unos dias.

-Meses-,Puntualizo Mikan mentalmente, Aterrorizada

- Nos vemos obligados a tomar las medidas adecuadas para solucionarlo- La joven se agarro a la mesa con fuerza- . Ahora , todos y cada uno de ustedes se disculpara con su compañera, Sakura.

-No,no,no, Prefiero morir-Se aferraban uñas y llemas fuertemente a la madera de la mesa, Desgarrando el alma de la castaña cuyo deseo le fue inclumplido.

-De acuerdo?-Les dejo claro él profesor narumi.

De verdad iba en serio?, De verdad pretendia que se disculparan como si fuera un padre ordenandole a su hijo sentirse arrepentido por algo que habia hecho?, A mikan le parecio vergonzoso y ridiculo. Muy bochornoso. No era, acaso, Suficiente tortura por la que ya habia pasado que ahora tuviera que aguantar todas esas himpocritas disculpas?.

-A qué estan esperando?- Insistio el orientador.

Acto seguido, la gente se levanto, entre murmullos. Mikan se habia quedado fija en su asiento, no podia moverse. Lo unico que sentia era su corazon latiendo muy fuerte cuando se acercaron a ella, dudando, mostrando una mascara apesadumbrada. La primera fue la chica a la que le habia devuelto el borrador.

-Lo siento..

-Falsos..-Murmuro Mikan, con la vista fija en un pequeño rasguño que tenia la mesa ¨N y M. La chica se largo rapidamente.

A cada disculpa, a cada voz que expulsaba un ¨Lo siento¨, El calor del cuerpo de Mikan iba en aumento. Sonrisas fingidas, miradas de lastima, voces debiles, palabras de aliento... Las sentia como una detonacion en el pecho. Como un cuchillo desgarrando su piel y sus musculos, Dejando solo los huesos esparcidos por el suelo.

-Lo siento- Dijo Tsubasa- . Pero lo mio ya lo sabes. si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirmelo.

-La necesitaba!, !La necesitaba antes de que tu decidieras darmela!- Quiso gritarle.

-Lo siento- Repitio Hotaru

-Largo!.- Lanzo en un debil susurro , Casi sin voz.

Se dio media vuelta, pero se volvi ode nuevo hacia ella, iba a añadir algo más.

-Estoy para lo que ne...- Sus palabras se desvanecieron..

-NO! No lo estuviste!...

-Estoy, no lo estuve. Lo siento..- Dijo, apretando los puños.

-Aprende a diferenciar los tiempos verbales..- Repuso Mikan, con odio- Vete, Largo,Fuera, Fus, Fus, Zas!-Chasqueo los dedos.

¨Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento¨, Le iba a estallar la cabeza como no paraban. Estaba sudando por todas partes, le caian chorros por la frente y no hacia más que limpiarse con el dorso de la mano que estaba igual o aun mas mojada. su corazon iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Y sus pulmones exigian cada vez más y más aire. Las suelas chocando contra el suelo, el roce de las pieles contra la ropa, los chasquidos, el temborileo de una mano sobre la mesa, las exhalaciones, los suspiros, los susurros que sonaban al igual que serpientes... Mikan podia escucharlos a cada uno de ellos como si su oido estuviera amplificado.

El aula empezo a darle vueltas y se llevo las manos al estomago , sentia nauseas. parecia que tenia una almohada contra la cara porque no podia respirar.

Se levanto de golpe, tirando la silla, con la mano en la boca y corrio lo más rapido que hacia corrido en su vida esquivando mesas y cuerpos. Al abrir la puerta de golpe sintio como una rafaga de frio le aplastaba contra la cara. Aun asi, las nauseas no habian remitido cuando escucho la casi inaudible respiraciones de quien se encontraba a escasos centimetros de ella, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

De nuevo, las piernas de Mikan dejaron de responder a sus ordenes y un silencio profundo los ahogaba. Giro su cara a camara lenta, Natsume la estaba Mirando con determinamiento, Con expesion inquisitiva.

El silencio siguio prolongandose, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiracion agutada de Mikan y los murmullos dentro de las aulas.

Cuando no aguanto más echo a correr hacia los baños.

-Mikan-Exclamo, se le habia caido algo al suelo Y Natsume fue a recogerlo- Mikan, Se te ha caido es...- Era una foto, cuando le dio la vuelta sintio un mazazo en el pecho.

**II**

Cerro la puerta provocando un sonoro estruendo, golpeo la puerta con el puño y apreto al frente contra esta. le dolian todos los musculos y sentia que se iba ahogar de un momento a otro, se pregunto si esa fue la sensacion que tuvo Ruka antes de morir.

Despues, se giro y se dejo caer al suelo.

Respira, exhala. Respira , exhala. Repitio los ejercicios durante varios minutos para calmarse, como lo hacian cuando no podia seguir corriendo en gimnasia por el cansancio. Tras varios minutos, logro calmarse.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Esto no es real, esto no es real- Susurraba en las profundidades de los baños, con su voz haciendo eco acompañada de algun que otro gotazo-. No lo es. no lo es. sigue siendo septiembre , Ruka-pyo esta vivo, Él esta conmigo- Busco entre sus bolsillos, pero no tenia nada afilado, Se habia dejado las cosas en la clase- !ESTA VIVO!- Grito, golpeando el puño contra la pared-. Nada de esto es verdad. no sufres acoso. ! NO TE TRATAN COMO A UNA BASURA!-Volvio a golpear con el puño-! NO TE IGNORAN!- una vez mas- !NO TE HUMILLAN!-su mano y brazo empezo a tornarse de un tono rojizo-!SOLO ES UNA PESADILLA MÁS!- abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguia en el baño.

Esta vez, golpeo sin fuerzas porque las lagrimas calientes se estaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

Hundio la cara en sus rodillas, sin parar de llorar hasta que llegaron los sollozos.

Era verdad. Nunca se acabaria. Nunca. El dolor jamas se marcharia. Ruka estaba muerto, la gente le odiaba y esa era la unica realidad que existia. Esa seria la unica realidad que existiria enternamente para ella. nada iba a cambiar. Natsume no iba a cambiar, siempre le iba a echar la culpa por lo sucedido. sus compañeros siempre la mirarian con desprecio. Ella iba a ser siempre infeliz. asi estuvo repitiendose hasta que se desahogo.

Se lavo la cara para retirar los rastros de lagrimas. pero se notaba que tenia los ojos rojos he hinchados, cuando lloraba el color de sus ojos resaltaba aun mas. Y, finalmente, decidio volver a la clase para recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver al orientador, narumi y a su lado, sentado en una silla, a Natsume, Hablando.

-Siento interrumpir- Musito Mikan, con la vista chavada en el suelo ,no queria que le vieran la cara.

-Oh, pensaba que ya te habias marchado- Contesto, levantandose del asiento-. Necesito que te quedes para comentarte una cosa, es demasiada molestia?..

-Si, si lo es.. quiero largarme de aqui ya- Miro disimuladamente hacia delante, Natsumela observaba.

-O te lo puede decir ahora mismo..

-!No!- Exclamo y despues bajo la voz al ver que lo habia dicho demasiado alto-. Dijo... que prefiero quedarme, no es ninguna molestia.- No le apetecia para nada que Natsume se enterara de todo lo que le sucedia, aunque, ironicamente, lo sabia desde la perspectiva de Yuka.

-Bien-Volvio a sentarse-. No te importa Natsume-kun, que ella espere aqui, Verdad?, No tardaremos demasiado.

-No-Nego con la cabeza-. Para nada.

Mikan camino hasta su asiento que se encontraba al final y se acomodo, al principio se habia quedado fija en el paisaje que le ofrecia la ventana pero luego, cuando miraba disimuladamente hacia Natsume habia necesitado otra cosa para dirigir su atencion, Por lo que saco sus deberes y matematicas. Pero los problemas no le salian, se doblaban, gritaban, hacian su revoltijo y ...señalaban a Natsume.

Intento agudizar el oído para escuchar su conversacion.

-Estas seguro?- Pregunto El orientador- . Es una oportunidad que jamas podras tener.

-Si, pero realmente me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas que resolver...- Paro para reflexionar sus siguientes palabras- Pensaba que yendome de aqui las cosas serian diferentes. Pero no. Algunas cosas son inevitables.

-Entiendo-Asintio Narumi, Con la cabeza-. Es duro, para todos- Y miro a Mikan, Natsume tambien volvio su mirada hacia ella mientras esta volvia la vista a su cuaderno-. Puedes pasarte mañana y arreglamos todo el papeleo de la universidad.

-Gracias- Dijo con voz firme- . Si me permite...

-Oh, si, si-se levanto junto con Natsume- . Debe de haber sido un vuelvo cansado.

-Nos vemos- Se despidio- Adios, Mikan..- De golpe, volvio la vista a la puerta, pero ya habia desaparecido.

No sabia que habia significado eso exactamente.

Despues, Mikan tuvo una charla aburrida con el orientador de Narumi, Sobre sus notas, lo que le gustaria hacer, si se encontraba bien... Ella intento poner la mejor cara que pudo, hasta sintio ganas de golpearle por como habia manejado la situacion con sus compañeros.

Al salir, un frio y oscuro cielo le dio una bienvenida. La calle estaba desertica, todavia quedaba algunos coches aparcados y las luces de las farolas le alumbraban el camino mientras sacaba el movil de su chaqueta y se disponia a enviar un mensaje a su padre para que fuera a recogerla.

¨Te espero en el aparcamiento¨, Siguio escribiendo ¨Te quiero papa.¨, Hacia tiempo que no lo decia. y se sintio bien al hacerlo.

Se sento sobre uno de los helados y duros hierros de los aparcamientos de las bicis, estaba encogida y se frotaba los brazos. no hacia horas antes habia sentido una insolacion y ahora estaba congelada.

Su movil vibro, aguardando la respuesta de su padre.

¨Tardare un poco en llegar amor. Ha surgido un problema¨, Leyo al instante ¨Tq¨, !Su padre le habia escrito Tq!, Se echo a reir, aunque su risa no duro demasiado.

-Hola- La sorprendio una voz animada, Mikan se giro.

Era Luna, compañada de Permy(Sumire) , Mashiage y otra chica más, Misaky. Ninguno de los cuatro habia aparecido por el instituto aquella mañana. Luna tenia una habitual sonrisa llena de pecas en contraste con su cabello rubio -dorado, Lacio y brillante que caian sobre sus hombros; Su aspecto habria sido mucho mas amenazador si superara el metro sesenta. A su doerecha estaba Permy, Más seria, y a la izquierda, Misaky, Un poco inquieta. Detras de Permy se encontraba Mashiage, Que parecia cansado y con los ojos surcados por unas profundas ojeras.

-Que?..

-Asi que nosotros somos los culpables de tu situacion, eh?- Corto Luna, caminando hacia ella- . Nosotros somos los que te vamos acosando, Claro!, !Tenemos la culpa!- Escupio con desprecio- Seras Estupidamente Inteligente...

Mikan se pudo de pie, se habia quedado muda y no sabia que hacer ni decir.

-Ahora no dices nada?.

-No- al principio sono debil, pero despues se alzo-. No tengo por que malgastar mis palabras contigo..

-Si... No vaya a ser que te vayas de la lengua y mandes suicidar a alguien-Se rio de su propia broma, como tambien lo hicieron Permy y Mashiage-. Un consejo, Por que no lo intentas tú?- Al ver que Mikan no contestaba prosiguio-: Si yo fuera tú, tendria ganas de suicidarme. Nadie te quiere, nadie te Habla. Nadie quiere saber nada de ti. En el fondo, estas muerta para todos. ni siquiera tu amiga Hotaruu Te ayuda. Sabes lo que hizo, Verdad?, Se hizo la victima. es tan Estupida como tú. Y luego fue lloriqueando- Se llevo la mano a la frente, en una pose dramatica.

-Todavia sigues igual? Ruka-py..o...- Cuando pronuncio ese nombre a Luna y Mashiage les cambio la cara completamente- Sé...!suicido!- Sabia cuanto les dolia que le restregaran eso por la cara. Como si les arrastraran el suelo contra el asfalto, Mikan sentia lo mismo que ellos al recordarlo, Pero no le gustaba que ellos le hablacen de esa forma y menos decirles tales cosas, asi que se resistio el dolor sin retroceder Ante la chica con la cual ruka le habia engañadp, lo hizo. - . Te lo deletro para que lo entiendas?.

-!Por tu culpa!- Grito, amarrandole del pelo, se encontraron cara a cara. una mirada cargada de furia, la otra con un astisbo de miedo. mikan la empujo para deshacerse de ella, pero en el acto le golpeo en el rostro, perdiendo el equilibrio. En el suelo, se llevo la mano contra la mejilla. Trato de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de los barrotes, pero entonces sintio como algo la sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y la tiraba hacia atras con fuerza. Se revolvio , sin conseguir nada. era Mashiage. despues, la agarro del cuello y la lanzo contra el aparcamiento de las bicis a dar pinchazos y lo que eran finas gotas rojas rompiendose contra el polvoriento pavimento, en su cara era un raguero de sangre.

Su vista se volvio borrosa cuando alguien la sujeto de nuevo y la estampo contra el suelo. esta vez no se resistio. No tenia nada que hacer contra tantas personas lanzandose contra ella... Con las patadas hundiendose contra su cara y estomago.

Dejo de pensar en la realidad. Dejo que su mente se alejara del cuerpo. dejo de dolerle. solo recordo las sonrisas de Ruka, Sus gestos maniaticos, divertidos y lindos, Su rostro expresivo que mostraba mil muecas distintas, su risa estridente, su mirada de ojos azules, su vitalidad, su...Vida. Como la miro antes de conocerla, como la miro despues de salvarle la vida, como la miro cuando se confeso. Como la tomaba de la mano, con firmeza y fuerza, en su palma sudorosa. Como le acariciaba la mejilla y la espalda en un cosquilleo que emulaba el roce de una mariposa. Como la besaba lentamente, o con avidez. como la rodeaba con sus brazos. su voz profunda, su aroma a menta u otras veces el apestoso olor a sudor convinado con tierra.

SOlo existia eso. Dos pajarillos volando. Libres. Sin jaulas, Sin Tormentas. Sin sensaciones Humanas.

Por encima de las nubes.

Como dioses.

**III**

-!Mikan! !Mikan!- Le llamaba una voz, lejana.

Uno de los pajaros fue disparado.

no conseguia distinguir ese rostro, ni siquiera sabria decir si era de noche o de dia. Estaba completamente aturdida y llena de sangre por todas partes.

-Lo...siento.- Atino a decir.

La mano le despejo el cabello de la frente, la habia rodeado con uno de sus brazos para reconfortarla.

-Tranquila, Tranquila-Dijo, dulcemente-. Voy a buscar ayuda-Entonces, el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y el chico solo pudo apretar la mano contra la suya- . Respira, Despacio. Sigue respirando. Vamos, Despacio- El pajaro caia en picado, alejandose de las nubes, sus alas no respondian- Inspira por la nariz y expulsa por la boca- Le decia con voz baja y calmada, pero los temblores eran cada vez más fuertes. Caía caía.

La dejo delicadamente en el suelo sin soltar su otra mano, Para sacar su movil y , fue cuando vio a Hotaru salir del centro.

-!Imai!- Grito con impotencia.

La chica, al principio no se dio cuenta de quien la llamaba, pero cuando gritaron su nombre por segunda vez, se dio cuenta de que algo malo sucedia. Natsume y alguien estaba en el suelo. Una persona herida.

-Oh! Dios mio- Se acerco lo más rapido que pudo- Qué ha pasado?, Hyuuga!¨- Le pregunto, y se horrorizo al ver que la chica del suelo era Mikan- . Oh, Mikan...- Un nudo le ascendio por la garganta-. Q-qúe..?- Titubeo, con la respiracion agitada.

-Llama a urgencias. Rapido- Le insto Natsume, Volviendo a rodear a Mikan con el brazo libre.

El pajaro se habia roto. Esparciendo sus plumas contra el suelo, Teñido sus vivos colores en rojo.

* * *

Rambo1337 : Gracias por leer :), Aquí llegamos al punto de climax, espero os guste n.n :)

Aliados69 : gracias por leer :)

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia : Si asi es, Natsume se encontraba entre aquella bolita , gracias por leer :)

Kanna Meiko : Pues si fui por el capitulo 13, y publicado, espero que os guste :), gracias por leer.


End file.
